La prophétie des destins brisés
by Dryame
Summary: Hermione Granger n'a jamais cessé de travailler à percer les secrets du voile. Dix ans ont passé depuis la guerre et de nouvelles informations lui permettent d'espérer enfin! Seulement pour cela elle devra se frotter à des gens qu'elle hait plus que tout... Et si finalement sauver Sirius du voile s'avérait plus lourd de conséquence que prévu...
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde !

Me revoici pour une fic à fréquence de publication totalement aléatoire, qui sera sûrement longue (moult chapitres) et dont j'ignore encore où elle va me mener mais j'ai du temps, pas mal de de temps et j'ai besoin de me remettre à écrire après une longue pause imprévue, et la fanfiction s'avère être un exercice plutôt sympa pour ce faire et j'ai un début de fic qui traîne dans mes tiroirs depuis un certain temps.

A TOUT CEUX QUI ONT LU ET REVIEW « UN VOYAGE DONT ON NE REVIENT PAS »

J'ai lu toutes les reviews, j'ai adoré toutes les reviews. Pour apaiser les craintes de certains, pas d'inquiétudes, des reviews y en a jamais trop et on ne s'en lasse jamais (enfin moi en tout cas, aucun risque, je surkiffe ça!)

Merci des milliards de fois pour votre enthousiasme, vos compliments, vos cris de joies, vos lamentations, votre surprise et votre émotion, c'est incroyable comme chaque review m'a toujours boosté et mis le sourire, redonné confiance en ma capacité à écrire et que ça plaise et il n'y a pas d'excuse à mon absence totale de communication à ceux qui m'ont reviewé en étant connectés au site et à qui je n'ai pas répondu ou à ceux qui m'ont MP ou laissé leur mail. Je suis une grosse grosse grosse flemmarde et je sais jamais comment répondre aux compliments en direct (mon côté timide-gênée) mais je vais essayer de faire ça mieux et d'être plus présente à l'avenir.

OoOoOoO

Rating : pour le moment soft, il passera ptet sur du T ou du M plus tard donc je vais le mettre en T directement et changerai si besoin.

Note: Je n'ai pas de bêta pour le moment, si quelqu'un se sent l'âme aventureuse et la plume acérée pour corriger mes fautes, je suis toute à votre écoute :)

Place à l'histoire! J'espère que cela vous plaira !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**La prophétie des destins brisés**

Chapitre 1

Le Poudlard-Express filait à vive allure dans les collines écossaises, appuyée sur l'une des vitres du train, Hermione Granger soupira en laissant son regard glisser sans le voir sur le paysage défilant à toute vitesse. Heureusement elle avait réussi à se dégoter un compartiment vide et s'était assurée de faire fuir tous les importuns par un ou deux sortilèges de protection. Le fameux train, en plus de transporter les étudiants quelques fois dans l'année au départ et au retour des vacances, assurait une liaison régulière entre Londres et le charmant village de Pré-au-Lard. Elle se souvenait avec précision des événements qui l'avaient amenée à prendre ce train en plein mois de Juillet alors qu'il était justement bondé de touristes divers, venus des quatre coins du monde pour admirer le seul village entièrement sorcier d'Europe et un morceau du si renommé « château de Poudlard ».

Quelques jours auparavant, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire à manger pour son repas du midi – à quatorze heure il était temps – Harry avait toqué à sa porte avec une mollesse qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle s'était inquiétée tout de suite en voyant la mine de son ami.

« -Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Ça ne va pas ? » Craignant le pire elle l'avait fait vite rentrer et l'avait assis d'office sur son canapé, une tasse fumante de thé devant lui. Prenant place à son tour après avoir poussé Pattenrond du fauteuil, elle le questionna.

« -Allez Harry, explique-moi ce qu'il se passe. » Elle posa alors une de ses mains sur celles de son meilleur ami qui les entortillait sans les lâcher du regard.

-Herm… 'Mione, tu sais, tu es ma meilleure amie. Et je t'aime énormément, comme une sœur. Et tu as toujours été là pour moi.

-Bien sur Harry, et il en va de même pour moi, tu le sais.

-Justement » En disant cela il avait relevé un regard un peu craintif vers les yeux chocolat de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci ne dit rien mais le poussa à continuer d'un froncement de sourcils et d'un petit coup de menton. « Tu te souviens de la semaine dernière, quand je t'ai permis d'esquiver Derek Merow parce que tu en avais marre qu'il te poursuive pour te demander un rendez-vous, tu as dit que si j'avais besoin de quoique ce soit, tu m'aiderais à l'obtenir. »

Hermione hocha la tête inquiète, sentant venir le coup foireux. Elle avait fait cette promesse sous le coup de l'émotion. Derek et elle s'étaient rencontrés au ministère et avaient papoté gaiement plusieurs fois. A vrai dire, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme s'imagine un amour réciproque entre eux et se mette à harceler Hermione. Celle-ci n'en pouvant plus de lui expliquer qu'elle ne ressentait rien, s'était énervée. Du coup lui aussi et avait commencé à devenir violent, Harry était arrivé à temps pour éviter à Hermione trop de casse. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Harry s'en servirait, surtout si tôt, alors qu'elle se remettait à peine, et sa gêne présageait du pire.

« -Comme tu as pris quelques jours de repos, tu n'es pas au courant des dernières nouvelles mais, voilà, Drago a trouvé du nouveau sur le voile… »

Aussitôt la brunette releva la tête avec violence. Elle qui commençait à presque perdre espoir malgré l'acharnement avec lequel elle s'était penchée sur le voile depuis la fin de la guerre…

Drago et elle étaient devenus amis, suivant involontairement les mêmes études, ils avaient fini par sympathiser. Le blond délivré de l'influence néfaste de ses parents avait été innocenté et depuis il prenait un malin plaisir à faire tout ce qui n'était pas permis pour un Malefoy. Ainsi ses longues mèches blondes si caractéristiques de son nom étaient maintenant d'un magnifique vert foncé et détaché de tous ses préjugés sur le sang, il s'était avéré être quelqu'un d'intelligent avec qui il était agréable de converser. Et son humour noir et son cynisme avait fait rire Hermione plus de fois qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

En parallèle Harry était devenu un auror mais son simple nom allié à plusieurs mois de traque intensive des anciens mangemorts avaient libéré – pour un temps – le monde sorcier des fauteurs de trouble et il régnait un calme plat au ministère. Seulement le chef du héros national avait les idées arrêtées sur certains points, ainsi il avait confié aux aurors le soin de retrouver Sirius Black. Harry avait eu beau lui répéter maintes et maintes fois que ce dernier était mort, son boss n'avait rien voulu entendre. S'il n'était plus en vie, qu'on lui apporte une preuve de sa mort alors ! Désespéré il en avait parlé à ses amis qui avaient donc sautés sur l'occasion.

En effet, Drago et Hermione travaillant tous les deux aux départements des mystères comme Langues de Plomb, cela leur offrait l'excuse pour travailler sur le Voile. Hermione avait bien tenté une ou deux fois de faire une demande mais cela lui avait été refusé systématiquement. Soit disant qu'il y avait plus urgent, plus important… Mais rien n'était plus important. Elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour se pencher sur la potion d'invincibilité ou sur l'apparition des cartem à pointes rouges les soirs de pleine lune. Ainsi depuis quelques mois ils se cassaient tous les trois les dents sur ce mystère sans s'en lasser pour autant tellement c'était passionnant. Puis l'équipe qu'ils formaient marchait bien. Cela avait d'ailleurs donné des cheveux blancs à Ron lorsque dans un premier temps il avait vu sa meilleure amie s'entendre à merveille avec leur ennemi de toujours, puis ensuite lorsqu'il avait vu la Fouine – comme il continuait si bien à l'appeler – et son meilleur ami s'entendre comme des larrons en foire. Il s'y était fait depuis et il arrivait à Drago d'être invité au Terrier pour les repas de famille au même titre qu'Hermione ou Harry.

« -Quoi ! Qu'a-t-il découvert ? Quand ? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas prévenu tout de suite !?

-Eh bien… C'est-à-dire que… Tu vois…

-Non Harry je ne vois pas ! Commença-t-elle à s'énerver. Abrège bon sang, on ne va pas y passer la nuit. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Bon, calmes-toi, laisse moi finir et promets-moi de ne pas t'énerver, ok ? »

Il prit le vague hochement de tête de son amie pour un accord et se lança.

« -Pendant son voyage au Japon, Drago n'a pas pu s'empêcher de fouiner dans de vieilles librairies de là-bas. On dirait toi franchement des fois… L'un comme l'autre vous n'arrivez pas à vous décoller des vieux bouquins tout poussièr…

-Harry… » Sa voix était dangereusement basse.

« -Hum oui pardon, j'y viens. Et donc il fouinait tout ça et il a dégoté un petit carnet ayant apparemment appartenu aux fondateurs de Poudlard et parlant du voile.

-Vraiment ! Il faut que j'aille voir ça tout de suite par moi-même ! C'est fantastique ! » Elle s'était levée vivement et commençait déjà à empiler les tas de parchemins qu'elle comptait emmener avec elle et ceux qui resteraient, elle s'apprêtait à faire le tri dans les livres quand son ami l'en empêcha.

« -Mione, reviens t'asseoir, je n'ai pas terminé. Donc je disais que le livre avait appartenu aux fondateurs et d'après le livre, et ce que Drago en a déduit, on aurait besoin d'aller à Poudlard. Autant pour fouiner dans la bibliothèque que pour trouver une salle secrète contenant quelque chose qui nous aidera, apparemment…

-Mais on ne peut pas, Poudlard… C'est impossible.

-Non voyons, impossible n'est pas Hermione Granger. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Moi il me déteste. Drago on en parle même pas depuis leur dernière dispute c'est l'enfer dès que son nom est ne serait-ce que pensé. Il faut que t'y aille. Que tu ailles parler au directeur. Il faut que tu parles pour nous à Severus Rogue. »

A la seule mention de ce nom tout le corps de la brunette s'était tendu et ses yeux s'étaient mis à flamboyer de colère difficilement contenue.

« -Il en est hors de question. Harry James Potter, comment oses-tu me parler de ça ?

-Mais Mione, il n'y a que toi qu'il écoutera. On ne peut pas laisser presque un an de recherche tomber à l'eau alors qu'on est si près du but juste pour de vieilles querelles…

-De vieilles querelles, de VIEILLES QUERELLES ! S'insurgea-t-elle avec violence. Tu ignores tout de ce que tu appelles de vielles querelles et de l'enfer que j'ai vécu à cause de cet homme. Je n'irais pas.

-Oui je ne sais rien, mais c'est parce que tu ne nous as jamais rien dit et tu le sais, on s'est suffisamment battu à ce sujet. Mais Hermione réfléchis, c'est notre seul chance. Je te demande de le faire pour moi, pour Sirius, qu'on sache enfin s'il est mort en paix. Tu m'as promis que si j'avais besoin de quoique ce soit tu m'aiderais. J'ai besoin que tu ailles parler à Severus Rogue pour moi. Aide-moi. »

Après ça Harry lui avait servi un remake des yeux de chiot perdu de Sirius et elle avait vaguement fléchi. Sans donner son accord, elle lui avait promis de réfléchir. Le soir même elle posait les yeux sur le fameux carnet de Drago sans que celui-ci n'émette le moindre commentaire face à l'humeur de dragon de la brunette. Il avait d'ailleurs rapidement fuit la salle du Voile dans laquelle ils avaient installé leur table de travail, laissant Hermione seule, perdue dans sa lecture. Le livre était court et brouillon, couvert de ratures et d'annotations, mais les mots qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux étaient pourtant d'une clarté affolante. Incapable de croire réellement à ce qu'elle lisait, elle parcourut les mêmes lignes à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus que se rendre à l'évidence.

Une main sur le cœur et le souffle coupé par l'émotion montant en elle, elle plongea son regard dans les plis et replis du voile en se laissant hypnotiser par les mouvements légers du tissu.

« -Par Merlin, Sirius… » Souffla-t-elle tandis que les premières larmes se mettaient à couler de ses yeux. Après des années de recherches intensives, elle n'avait jamais perdu espoir, et ce qu'elle lisait aujourd'hui lui donnait raison. « Sirius, tu es vivant, seulement coincé derrière ce Voile… Depuis toutes ses années, oh mon dieu. »

Hermione fondit en larmes terrassée par la joie et le soulagement qui explosaient en elle. Elle n'avait jamais dit à personne pour quelles raisons elle tenait tant à travailler sur le Voile. Tout le monde avait toujours cru qu'elle voulait rendre son parrain à son meilleur ami ou le soulager de l'incertitude de sa mort… Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison…

La brunette se souvint avec précision de sa première rencontre avec Sirius Black. Dans la cabane hurlante, elle avait été si troublée, si perdue et pourtant grâce à elle et son retourneur de temps, il avait survécu. Mais sa première réelle rencontre avec l'homme avait eu lieu quelques semaines plus tard en réalité… Elle était rentrée chez elle cet été là, comme tous les étés, mais alors qu'elle pensait le parrain de son meilleur ami fuyant dans les montagnes avec Buck, elle avait reçu de lui une lettre lui demandant l'asile. Le plan de Dumbledore était censé, mais il serait autant en sécurité dans une maison moldue sous sa forme animagus que seul dans les montagnes. Il avait suffisamment connu les privations pour tenter le tout pour le tout en s'invitant chez Hermione. Elle n'avait pas pu dire non. Le lendemain il lui sautait dessus sous sa forme canine et lui faisait une fête d'enfer, le point de départ de leur histoire.

Ils passèrent cet été là à rire et à parler, leur relation s'était avérée étonnamment fluide. Hermione était jeune et possédait l'innocence de ne pas avoir connu Sirius avant, elle ne portait pas sur lui le regard comparatif de ce qu'il était devenu et cette fraîcheur le soulageait. De son côté, Hermione avait face à elle un adulte, mieux à même d'apprécier sa maturité et de comprendre ses états d'âmes, sans pour autant qu'il apparaisse comme une figure d'autorité ou parentale. L'été passant, Hermione vit Sirius reprendre goût à la vie petit à petit, et il avait enfin donné un sens à la sienne en la libérant des craintes qui l'emprisonnaient. Elle lui avait raconté toutes ses histoires de gamine, sa tristesse de ne jamais avoir eu de frère ou sœur. De la maladie de sa mère qui rendait cela impossible, de son sentiment de culpabilité dans cette histoire, ses problèmes de reconnaissance à l'école sa crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur, son incertitude quand à l'avenir. Il l'avait écoutée parler pendant des heures tandis qu'elle rabâchait encore et encore les mêmes choses… Il avait été attentif, compréhensif et réconfortant, il lui avait donné des pistes de réflexion salutaires…

Parfois les rôles s'inversaient et elle l'écoutait parler d'Azkaban, de James, Remus et Peter et de leurs quatre cent coups. Mais aussi du désespoir qu'il avait ressenti en apprenant la perte de son meilleur ami et la trahison de Peter. Malgré toute la colère l'habitant envers ce traître, il aurait voulu comprendre comment les Maraudeurs en étaient arrivés là, qu'est ce qui avait poussé quatre amis qu'ils pensaient si liés à se déchirer ainsi au point que l'un d'entre eux meure et ceci sans que personne ne se rende compte de rien. Ils avaient souvent pleuré dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leur différence d'âge et de statut s'effaçant de leur relation née dans l'intemporalité qu'offraient l'été et le secret. Ils se soutenaient mutuellement, trouvant chacun d'eux une personne capable de les comprendre réellement.

La rentrée n'avait pas mis fin à leur amitié et ils s'étaient échangés de longues lettre tout au long de l'année qui avait suivie, ils savaient pouvoir s'exprimer sans craindre un quelconque jugement, dans une confiance absolue de l'autre. Pourtant tout autant qu'ils se sentaient libre l'un envers l'autre, ils n'avaient parlé de leur amitié à personne. Faisant comme si de rien n'était durant les sorties à Pré-au-Lard et Hermione, impuissante à l'aider, avait vu avec tristesse le regard de son ami perdre de l'éclat regagné durant les vacances. Le froid et les privations ne l'aidant pas, seules les lettres de la jeune fille et les visites de son filleul lui permettaient de garder la tête hors de l'eau.

L'été suivant, bien qu'il soit synonyme du retour de Voldemort passa pour Hermione comme dans un rêve. Dumbledore les avait convié elle et Ron à passer l'été chez Sirius lui offrant une nouvelle, et inespérée, occasion de passer du temps avec lui. Ainsi dans le plus grand secret ils se retrouvaient souvent à discuter ou simplement être ensemble et à sentir l'autre à leur côté, que ce soit dans la bibliothèque ou dans la pièce de Buck.

Hermione laissa échapper un sanglot au souvenir du bien-être qu'elle avait pu ressentir dans ces moments là. Sans Sirius, elle savait que jamais elle n'aurait pu affronter les événements avec autant d'aplomb, il lui avait donné la confiance en elle nécessaire pour se tenir aux côtés d'Harry indéfectiblement et ce dès les premiers instants de troubles. Les moments où elle avait pu être seule avec lui étaient des instants où elle pouvait simplement lâcher prise et se laisser aller un peu en toute quiétude. C'était des moments précieux qu'elle chérissaient encore aujourd'hui. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi c'était tombé sur lui, mais dès le premier regard, même si elle ne l'avait compris bien que plus tard, elle était irrémédiablement tombée amoureuse de Sirius Black. Et plutôt que de la rebuter ou de la terrifier, cette idée, encore aujourd'hui, éveillait en elle une douce chaleur confiante.

Elle ne s'était rendu compte de la réciprocité de ses sentiments que le jour où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois. Elle était dans la bibliothèque pour se reposer d'une harassante journée de nettoyage quand elle avait entendu quelqu'un rentrer doucement et verrouiller la porte d'un sort. C'était lui et une lueur espiègle brillait dans son regard, elle l'avait questionné sur sa dernière farce, vu son attitude, il ne pouvait s'agir que de ça. Elle n'avait pas pu se retenir de rire avec lui quand il lui avait expliqué avoir changé le shampooing de Ron par de la teinture violette. Hermione toujours rieuse l'avait traité de gamin, Sirius lui avait alors lancé un regard étrange qu'elle ne définissait pas très bien, encore aujourd'hui, mais cela l'avait poussé à agir. Ses yeux l'avaient marquée, elle les voyait encore l'observer comme s'ils lisaient en elle en cet instant. Elle était sûre d'y avoir vu un soupçon de reconnaissance, peut-être pour ne pas le prendre de haut et critiquer son attitude supposée indigne d'un adulte. Une sorte de défi, comme pour lui demander si elle le considérait vraiment comme un gamin, comme pour lui dire qu'il était prêt à lui prouver le contraire si elle insistait.

Elle s'était relevée et s'était approchée de lui, ses yeux chocolat dans les perles grises de l'homme, toujours teintées de cet éclat étrange. Sans prévenir elle avait jeté ses bras autour de son cou et au lieu de le serrer contre elle dans une des étreintes amicales qu'ils avaient déjà eu, elle l'avait embrassé. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'elle faisait et elle s'était attendue, à l'instant où elle avait senti ses lèvres sous les siennes, à ce qu'il l'a repousse. Mais il avait simplement passé ses mains dans son dos pour la rapprocher de lui et approfondir leur baiser, mouvant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils s'étaient séparés à bout de souffle. Tandis qu'elle en redemandait, il avait posé ses deux mains sur ses épaules pour la maintenir à distance, il avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens à la recherche de quelque chose, refusant d'aller trop loin, trop vite. Il avait du y trouver une réponse satisfaisante car tout doucement il l'avait laissée approcher, l'avait embrassée une dernière fois et serrée dans ses bras. Cela avait été une étreinte silencieuse, elle s'était agrippée à lui avec force, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la laisse, elle avait besoin de lui. Elle avait pu sentir à sa façon de la serrer, toute sa confusion et ses doutes, pourtant la détermination, la confiance et l'amour qu'Hermione avaient laissé transparaître dans ses yeux l'avaient poussé à accepter cette étreinte nouvelle. Dix-neuf ans d'écart c'était beaucoup mais elle n'y accordait pas d'importance mais lui était celui qui était le plus âgé, il était l'adulte supposé responsable, celui qui serait jugé et critiqué si cela venait à se savoir... Le cri strident de Ron sortant de sa douche avait résonné dans toute la maison et les avait séparés.

Puis Harry était arrivé et, l'un profitant de son filleul, l'autre essayant de calmer la colère de son meilleur ami, ils s'étaient beaucoup moins vus. Ils se croisaient encore un peu mais plus brièvement, pour autant cela n'avait pas remis en question leur rapprochement et Hermione n'avait pas pu se retenir de le rejoindre la dernière nuit avant la rentrée. Elle avait mis Ginny dans la confidence pour ne pas que celle-ci s'inquiète de sa disparition, la rousse n'avait jamais rien dit à personne, respectant la promesse qu'elle avait fait ce soir là. Les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés cette nuit là avaient eu le goût de la tristesse, de la peur, de l'affection, de l'amour, de la joie et tant d'autre. C'étaient des adieux désespérés et déchirants. Hermione avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras de Sirius qui l'avait discrètement ramenée dans sa chambre, au prix de mille précaution pour laisser la jeune femme finir sa nuit tranquillement, essayant vainement d'ignorer la douleur enserrant son cœur. Il avait déjà connu une telle douleur et s'était promis de ne plus jamais ressentir cela, mais d'un rire joyeux et d'un sourire innocent elle avait balayé toutes ses résolutions et avait éveillé en son cœur des fantômes qu'il croyait à jamais enterrés.

L'année leur avait paru durer mille ans, les lettres quotidiennes qu'ils s'envoyaient leur permettaient de tenir le coup, de laisser la vie suivre son cours, sans s'arrêter perdu au bord du chemin. Jusqu'à ce qu'Ombrage décide de surveiller le courrier… Jamais Hermione n'avait autant haït une femme. Entre ça et ce qu'elle faisait subir à Harry. Rien que d'y repenser son poing se serra de colère.

A Noël, l'attaque d'Arthur leur avait permis de se revoir et malgré toute leur tristesse, ils n'avaient pas pu ne pas profiter de ces trop brefs instants que la vie leur offrait. Ils s'étaient retrouvés avec passion et leurs baisers avaient le goût brûlant de l'urgence, comme si c'était la dernière fois. Pourtant, aucun d'eux n'aurait pu imaginer que ce serait effectivement là leur dernière étreinte.

Un nouveau sanglot lui échappa. Leur histoire avait marqué son cœur au fer rouge, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment mais le temps n'y avait rien fait. Sirius lui manquait atrocement, son odeur, la caresse de ses grandes mains dans ses cheveux, son regard espiègle, sa voix chaude, son rire si particulier… Tout en lui lui manquait. Les dix années écoulées n'avaient pas effacé deux années d'une relation particulière et inattendue.

Alors si Sirius était bel et bien vivant et coincé derrière ce voile, elle ferait tout pour le faire revenir. Cela faisait dix ans qu'elle mettait tout en œuvre pour percer à jour tous les secrets du Voile. Dès la disparition de Sirius elle avait commencé ses recherches, en vain, bien trop occupé par l'école, la guerre, les horcruxes... Après la guerre elle avait fait cinq ans d'études pour pouvoir travailler au département des mystères, puis pendant deux ans elle avait continué ses recherches en solitaire puisqu'on lui refusait le droit de travailler officiellement sur l'objet de tous ses cauchemars et de tous ses espoirs… Harry et son chef avait été comme une bouffée d'oxygène, prouver la mort de Sirius Black au nom de la Justice Magique, une excuse parfaite ! Depuis près d'un an elle menait leurs recherches avec acharnement. En parcourant à nouveau le journal, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'un séjour par la case Poudlard était nécessaire pour avancer. Que se soit pour trouver les autres carnets, celui-ci n'étant apparemment pas le premier mais aussi une clé mentionnée à plusieurs reprises.

Seulement Poudlard, depuis la fin de la guerre, était devenu le territoire du redoutable et redouté Maître des Potions, Severus Rogue. Pas que Poudlard soit devenu l'enfer que subissait les élèves dans ses cachots en classe lorsqu'elle était étudiante, mais il gérait les allées et venues d'une main de fer et de nombreux journalistes, ayant à l'époque essayé d'interviewer les élèves ayant connus la guerre et réintégré l'école, s'étaient cassés les dents sur les défenses vicieuses du nouveau directeur. Même les membres du conseil d'administration de Poudlard ne pouvaient y entrer sans un rendez-vous du Directeur. Si le Ministère se plaignait à l'époque de Dumbledore de n'avoir aucun pouvoir sur ce qu'il pouvait se passer à l'école, maintenant il ne bénéficiait même plus d'un droit de regard. Si au début cela avait fait peur, il s'était avéré par la suite qu'il n'y avait eu aucune plainte et les étudiants qui sortaient de là en septième année s'avouaient satisfait de la tranquillité que leur avaient offert les protections de l'école.

Il leur était donc impossible d'aller à Poudlard sans passer par le directeur. Hermione dans un dernier sursaut d'espoir avait bien suggéré d'essayer de passer discrètement à travers les protections, après tout, ils étaient trois des sorciers les plus brillants de leur génération, ils pouvaient y arriver mais les regards de ses deux amis avaient fini par la dissuader. Cela ne valait pas la peine de risquer leurs vies pour entrer dans Poudlard, pas sans avoir demandé au préalable au directeur. S'il refusait en revanche, il serait toujours temps d'envisager la chose… Elle s'était donc résignée à devoir aller parler au directeur sachant parfaitement qu'il n'était pas envisageable qu'Harry y aille. C'était tellement tendu entre ces deux là qu'ils auraient juste réussi à faire exploser tout Poudlard. Et Drago avait beau être le filleul du grand Severus Rogue, ils ne se parlaient plus depuis que le blond avait refusé un poste de professeur dans la fameuse école. Rogue avait finit par dénigrer son nouveau mode de vie et ses frasques comme lui faisant honte, Drago lui avait alors rétorqué qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un nouveau Lucius Malefoy sur le dos, ce qu'avait très mal pris le sorcier forcément. Incapable de s'excuser et d'avouer à l'autre qu'ils étaient allés trop loin dans leur propos, ils avaient fini de se séparer à grand coup de « je te hais » et de « ne t'avise pas de reposer un seul pied ici si tu ne veux pas servir de nourriture aux sombrals » et ne s'étaient plus parlé depuis. La dispute étant encore fraîche, tout juste un mois, Hermione savait qu'une rencontre risquait là encore de tourner au pugilat.

Il ne restait plus qu'elle pour mener à bien cette mission et c'est pour cela qu'elle se trouvait dans ce train à soupirer en sentant son estomac se nouer un peu plus à chaque mètre la rapprochant de Poudlard. Elle avait espéré de toutes ses forces que Rogue lui refuse l'entrevue qu'elle lui avait demandée par courrier, mais il avait accepté, lui donnant rendez-vous ce jour pour en discuter. Elle avait pris le train, trop tendue pour ne pas craindre une désartibulation et n'ayant pas assez de temps pour demander un portoloin. Voilà pourquoi elle se trouvait à soupirer dans l'un des compartiments du Poudlard-Express, partagée entre une colère farouche envers ses soi-disant amis qui l'avaient entraînée là dedans, la nostalgie de parcourir à nouveau les kilomètres vers son ancienne école et la terreur que lui inspirait l'entrevue avec le directeur.

Hermione jeta un œil au cadran de sa montre et vit avec horreur qu'il était déjà 16h. Lorsqu'il ne transportait pas d'élèves, le train quittait Londres à 9h30, et de fait il arrivait donc à destination une heure et demie plus tôt que d'habitude, soit vers 17h. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une heure de voyage avant que ne commence son enfer. Connaissant l'esprit retors du Maître des Potions, elle avait prévu de quoi se changer, des fois qu'elle soit amenée à rester plus longtemps que prévu et avait dressé dans sa tête toute une liste d'arguments pour le convaincre. Mais ce n'était pas sans danger, c'est pourquoi elle passa la dernière heure de son voyage à peaufiner sa tenue.

Pour l'occasion elle avait revêtue une petite robe d'été vert émeraude à fines bretelles qui tombait souplement jusqu'à ses mollets, qu'elle avait rehaussé d'une veste cintrée noire pour avoir l'air sérieuse et détendue à la fois. Et ses cheveux étaient relevé en un chignon qui aurait pu paraître strict si quelques mèches ne s'en échappaient pas, et qui laissait une vue agréable sur la peau crémeuse de son cou. La brunette se savait séduisante dans cette tenue sans non plus paraître aguicheuse et c'est exactement ce qu'elle souhaitait dégager lors de cette entrevue.

Elle termina avec un trait de noir pour approfondir son regard et une touche de dorée sur les paupières pour l'illuminer. Un rouge à peine plus sombre que la couleur naturelle de ses lèvres pour affermir un peu son expression. Et une couche discrète de fond de teint qui, elle l'espérait, suffirait à masquer le rougissement de ses joues lorsqu'il le faudrait.

Alors qu'elle s'observait une dernière fois, satisfaite de sa tenue, le crissement des freins se fit entendre et le train commença à ralentir, elle était arrivée. Prenant une longue inspiration, elle descendit du train souplement et se dirigea d'un pas sûr jusqu'à la calèche de l'école qui l'attendait. A peine la portière fut-elle refermée qu'elle démarra en bringuebalant vers Poudlard.

Hermione poussa un dernier soupir, il n'était plus temps de redouter, il était temps d'agir et c'est forte de cette pensée qu'elle regarda les grande grilles de Poudlard se refermer derrière elle dans un grincement sinistre.

Pour Sirius, elle y arriverait, quoiqu'il en coûte.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez vous? J'espère que ça vous a plu!


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir à tous,

Me revoici déjà pour un deuxième chapitre, alors je sais qu'en temps que lecteur c'est long mais en temps qu'auteur de type moi c'est plutôt bref comme délais (moins d'une semaine! Rendez vous compte!). Je ne promets pas que ce sera ainsi à chaque fois mais j'essaye de me contraindre à écrire presque tous les jours pour vous éviter une attente trop longue. J'essaierai de ne pas excéder 3 semaines d'attente entre deux chapitres.

J'ai finalement passé le rating en M parce que j'ai bossé sur un passage pour plus tard où j'avais un doute sur le rating à apposer donc j'ai préféré monter la barre haut direct comme ça j'évite les soucis et j'ai toute liberté pour laisser aller mon imagination^^

Voilà maintenant que les trucs relous sont dits, passons aux trucs cool! Un grand merci pour vos review, fav, follow! Je ne m'attendais pas à tant pour un premier chapitre!

**Laloudu77 :** Haha non, j'ai pas abandonné et j'ai suffisamment été frustrée en tant que lectrice par des histoires inachevées donc je me suis promis de pas faire ça à mes propres lecteurs ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours et si va y avoir du Sirius/Hermione, il n'y a pas que ça^^ (Une raison particulière qui fait que tu n'aimes pas trop ce couple?)

**Nanette45 :** Merci ! Ravie que ça te plaise :) J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite.

**Delphine03 :** Moi aussi j'aime bien Sirius/Hermione, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Julia13verseau :** Lol, Sevy arrive, j'espère que je saurais rendre honneur au personnage au fil de l'histoire.

**Jenifael09 :** Merci pour ta review, contente que ça te plaise ! Et que t'aies pris la peine d'essayé d'imaginer Drago^^ J'espère que tu aimeras la suite :)

**Guest :** Merci, en espérant qu'il en aille de même pour la suite !

**DrunkPhoenix :** Hiii merci. (voilà des supers compliments et je ne sais plus quoi écrire, souriant bêtement devant mon clavier) Je n'ai pas pour projet d'abandonner cette fic (alors ouais bon ok, chapitre 2 tout peut encore arriver, mais c'est tellement frustrant pour les lecteurs, des baisses de régimes pourra y en avoir mais un abandon total ça n'aurait pas de sens pour moi) J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours! ;)

**oOo Joey oOo :** Haha cool, merci ! (sauf si la lecture de fanfic a en fait ruiné ta vie dans le passé et que jte fais retomber dans les affres d'un tourment duquel tu avais brillamment réussi à te tirer, là ce serait moins cool :P) Faudra attendre encore quelques chapitres avant d'avoir mon avis sur le voile, mais première partie de la confrontation c'est pour maintenant, en espérant que tu en apprécies la lecture ! Et contente de savoir que mon style plait :)

**the-damned-wing :** Du coup, contente que tu aies pris la peine d'y jeter un œil malgré le couple que ça t'aies plus et qu'en plus tu review, c'est chouette! Merci beaucoup! (J'espère aussi que tu trouveras ton bonheur ailleurs pour l'autre couple (chui curieuse de savoir lequel du coup?))

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture!

* * *

**La prophétie des destins brisés**

Chapitre 2

La calèche qui avait pris Hermione à la gare se stoppa au pied des quelques marches menant à l'entrée du château, Severus Rogue, droit et fier l'attendait calmement posant sur elle un regard sombre indescriptible. La jeune femme réprima un sursaut lorsqu'elle aperçu avec stupeur que son ancien professeur avait coupé ses longs cheveux au profit d'une coupe courte où quelques mèches venaient s'égarer sur son front. Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui dignement dans un combat silencieux pour ne pas se laisser déstabiliser. Elle savait parfaitement que le premier à laisser paraître une quelconque gêne perdrait l'ascendant sur l'autre. Pour le moment, ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité et il fallait que ce statut quo dure aussi longtemps que possible.

« -Miss Granger » La salua-t-il poliment en serrant délicatement sa main.  
« -Monsieur le Directeur. »  
D'un geste de la main il l'invita à entrer. Elle fut aussitôt assaillie par une multitude de souvenirs plus au moins heureux qui lui donnèrent un peu plus de force. Après tout elle avait parcouru ces couloirs sous la bannière rouge et or des Gryffondors il n'y avait pas si longtemps et elle comptait bien faire honneur à sa maison. Elle sentit son cœur se gonfler tandis qu'elle se redressait pleine d'une énergie nouvelle. Elle appartenait à l'histoire de ce lieu, il avait été sa maison et si elle y revenait aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas pour perdre.

Severus avait attentivement observé Hermione Granger descendre la calèche, curieux de voir ce qu'il était advenu de la flamboyante jeune femme qui avait témoigné à son procès presque dix ans auparavant. Elle avait su convaincre le jury de son innocence, lui permettant de vivre libre et d'être à un poste prestigieux à ce jour, elle avait parlé avec aplomb, jouant de la vérité que lui imposait le véritasérum en omettant certaines parties de son histoire pour mettre en valeur les plus honorables. Il lui avait confié sa vie et son avenir et elle avait su en tirer le meilleur pour lui permettre d'être libre, lavé de tout soupçon et considéré comme un héros de guerre. Il n'en avait pas tant demandé et pourtant, pour une fois, il ne lui reprochait pas son zèle excessif comme il avait pu le faire à chaque devoir rendu pendant sept ans. Elle l'avait fait en posant parfois sur lui un regard bouillant de haine, son expression neutre pour les jurés se transformait dès qu'elle se tournait vers lui, attaché à la chaise de comparution, il n'avait pu esquiver ses yeux étincelant d'une rage et d'une souffrance sans nom. Elle s'était assurée que ce regard le hante et encore parfois, il se réveillait la nuit avec ces deux perles brunes enflammées le dardant comme une frissonna et cela le ramena au présent.

Ses traits s'étaient affinés et affermis, d'une jeune fille en fin d'adolescence, elle était véritablement devenu une jeune femme resplendissante. Il apprécia discrètement sa tenue, les couleurs de Serpentard lui allaient bien...

« -Veuillez me suivre, nous serons plus à l'aise dans mon bureau. » annonça-t-il en se dirigeant vers les étages. Elle le suivit d'un pas tranquille, s'adaptant à son allure ne voulant pas lui donner une raison de la critiquer parce qu'elle allait trop vite ou trop lentement. Ils montèrent en silence les escaliers jusqu'à la statue en forme de gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau des directeurs de Poudlard.  
« -Après-vous, glissa-t-il d'une voix sereine.

Hermione s'avança alors en savourant la première erreur de Severus Rogue, elle savait que son irréprochable politesse était destinée à l'amadouer, à lui faire croire que le monstre des cachots avait changé du tout au tout et ainsi l'amener à dévoiler ses sentiments pour qu'il puisse mieux en jouer. Elle ne se ferait pas avoir par un stratagème aussi évident et décida de l'attaquer elle aussi. Lui décrochant un sourire magnifique, elle passa devant lui dans les escaliers accentuant légèrement son déhanché pour donner à son postérieur un mouvement que ne pourrait pas rater le directeur. C'était petit mais il l'avait bien cherché.

Severus la regarda monter les marches d'une démarche trop aguichante pour être honnête. Elle avait bien grandi en effet et ce n'était plus l'adolescente qui parcourait les couloirs de l'école tordue par le poids d'un sac trop rempli. C'était une femme qui le connaissait mieux que personne et qui savait quoi faire pour détourner son attention du sujet principal. A savoir, sa venue ici et la raison qui l'avait convaincue de demander une rencontre malgré le fait qu'elle lui ait juré dix ans plus tôt que si elle était amenée à le revoir ce serait pour l'enterrer vivant, il tâcha que garder les priorités du moment en tête, il ne devait pas baisser sa garde.

Sans attendre qu'il lui propose un siège elle s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils à sa disposition faisant face au grand bureau directorial, rangé méthodiquement, loin du capharnaüm qu'il avait pu être au temps de Dumbledore. Elle salua d'ailleurs d'un léger mouvement de tête le portrait du vieil homme dont le regard pétillait particulièrement.

« -Désirez-vous quelque chose à boire ? Thé, Whisky ?  
-Un thé sera parfait, merci »  
En deux temps, trois mouvements, une tasse d'un thé verts fruité apparu sous les yeux de la jeune femme, qu'elle reconnu à l'odeur comme étant son préféré.  
« -Fleur d'hibiscus, pêche de vigne et fraise des bois. Vous vous en êtes souvenu. »Sa voix qui aurait pu être attendrie par une telle attention n'était que rancœur et froideur.  
« -Ma mémoire pourrait vous surprendre. » Lui répondit-il simplement sans s'offusquer, en lui tendant une assiette pleine de cookie au chocolat et aux noix de pécan. Ses préférés bien-entendu. « Et si vous m'expliquiez plus en détail la raison de votre présence ici. Je n'ai pas tout saisi dans votre courrier.  
-Bien sûr. La requête est simple en fait. Je voudrais que moi et deux de mes collègues puissions avoir un accès sans restrictions à la bibliothèque – incluant donc la réserve – ainsi que la possibilité de nous déplacer dans le château. Nous recherchons une salle secrète des fondateurs dans le cadre d'une étude au département des mystères.  
-Rien que ça, grogna-t-il, et qu'est ce que j'y gagne ? »

Hermione arrivait au problème de la discussion. Elle savait qu'ils ne passeraient pas des heures à faire des simagrées et des pirouettes pour éviter le vif du sujet. Severus Rogue n'avait pas cette patience mondaine. Elle avait cherché longuement ce qui pourrait suffisamment satisfaire le directeur pour qu'il leur laisse toute liberté dans Poudlard. A elle, mais surtout à Harry et Drago. Même s'il n'avait pas encore posé la question, il ne tarderait pas à demander l'identité de ses deux collègues. Il fallait donc qu'elle l'appâte suffisamment pour que l'idée de son filleul et de Potter se baladant entre les murs de son école ne lui paraisse plus si terrible.

« -Ma reconnaissance éternelle ? » Annonça-t-elle d'un air sérieux.  
Hors de question de tout lui livrer si facilement quand même et si elle enchérissait trop vite, il lui faudrait surenchérir au-delà de ses moyens lorsqu'il demanderait le nom de ses collègues.  
« -Très drôle Miss… » Son ton polaire démentant ses paroles. « Je n'ai pas le temps de tourner autour du pot. Arrêtez vos semi-réponses, je veux du détail, les noms de vos collègues, le sujet de votre étude et les choses concrètes que vous recherchez dans mon école. Et surtout ce que vous pouvez bien m'offrir en échange d'un tel dérangement dans les habitudes de l'école. »  
La brunette sentit qu'il n'en faudrait pas bien plus pour énerver le Directeur et le faire se braquer sur un non définitif. Elle consentit donc à lui détailler sa requête…

« -Bien, bien excusez-moi. » Des excuses ne coûtaient rien et si ça pouvait apaiser l'homme… « Pour ce qui est de mes collaborateurs, il s'agirait d'un collègue du département des Mystères, Mr Malefoy et un autre du département des Aurors, Mr Potter. » Avant que Rogue n'ait eu le temps de refuser elle enchaîna sur la suite des révélations. « Nous sommes à la recherche de vieux journaux écrits de la main même des fondateurs relatant leurs avancées dans diverses recherches. Bien entendu notre équipe s'intéresse à un point précis du travail des fondateurs qui est, je le crains, confidentiel. Nous avons besoin d'accéder aux journaux précédents l'écriture de celui dont nous disposons, mais également d'une clé, semble-t-il, qui se trouve normalement dans une salle cachée, ici à Poudlard. En échange de quoi, le ministère vous permet exceptionnellement d'accéder temporairement au département des Mystères où vous pourrez consulter ce que bon vous semble dans les projets dont l'étude est terminée ou qui ont été abandonnés. Vous recevrez également un financement pour Poudlard supplémentaire, de 1000 galions, lors de l'année scolaire à venir. »

Elle avait âprement disputé ce dernier point avec son patron pour que le département des Mystères subventionne Poudlard puisque ce lieu était nécessaire à leurs recherches. Elle était arrivée jusqu'à la somme de 500 galions et trouvant cela ridicule pour une école telle que Poudlard, elle, Drago et Harry s'étaient cotisés pour fournir le reste. Elle savait qu'on ne pouvait pas acheter pas Severus Rogue, il avait suffisamment démontré son engagement pendant la guerre, mais elle savait aussi qu'il avait réellement l'intérêt de Poudlard à cœur et un don de cette ampleur ne pourrait que le toucher.

Pour autant il fallait aussi contenter l'homme, alors un accès à peine restreint aux projets de recherche du département n'était pas de trop pour quelqu'un d'aussi intéressé que Rogue. Elle gardait sous le coude sa collection de livres rares et uniques qu'elle avait amassé un peu comme Drago avait trouvé ce livre des fondateurs au Japon, en passant de longues heures dans de petites librairies ne payant pas de mine mais dans lesquelles on trouvait les plus beaux trésors. Cela lui crèverait le cœur de s'en séparer même temporairement, mais aux grands maux…

Severus Rogue souleva un sourcil intrigué en appréciant l'ampleur de l'offre mais tout autant que cela l'intéressa, il se souvint du nom de ses deux collègues, évidemment qu'elle avait mis le paquet.

« -Messieurs Potter et Malefoy donc. » Elle hocha la tête. « Il en est hors de question. Je n'essaierai même pas d'imaginer ce qui a pu vous laisser penser que vous aviez la moindre chance de me voir accepter une demande de la sorte. » Il s'était levé pendant sa tirade et la brunette en avait fait de même pour ne pas être en position d'infériorité. « Je ne vous retiens pas » Termina-t-il en lui indiquant la porte d'un geste impérieux.

Si elle avait pu, elle aurait soupiré. Tout aurait pu ce passer tellement plus facilement. Elle allait devoir redoubler d'effort. Au lieu de sortir vaincue comme le directeur l'aurait souhaité, elle s'approcha du bureau et s'assit dessus laissant une vue imprenable sur ses longues jambes.  
« -Monsieur le Directeur » Susurra-t-elle doucement mais fermement. « Je pense qu'en en discutant un peu plus nous pourrions trouver un terrain d'entente.  
-Je ne laisserai pas ces deux énergumènes fouler les pierres de ce château. Jamais.  
-Severus » Gronda alors gentiment la brunette en voyant son aîné se buter. Si elle le laissait partir là dedans elle n'arriverait jamais à lui faire entendre raison.  
« -Je ne vous permet pas de m'appeler par mon prénom. » S'exclama-t-il interloqué par sa soudaine familiarité. « Et asseyez-vous convenablement ! » Continua-t-il en réalisant la position de son ancienne élève.

Elle lui sourit d'une façon désarmante, lui faisant perdre un instant le fil de ses pensées. Il savait qu'elle faisait exprès d'agir ainsi pour lui rappeler des images d'elle déstabilisante mais il savait se contrôler et reprit rapidement contenance, chacun à leur place. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'au lieu de lui demander de partir, il lui avait dit de se rasseoir, elle venait de marquer un point.

« -Mr le Directeur. J'ai conscience que la présence de mes deux collègue ne vous sied guère mais je vous garantis que nous nous feront aussi discrets que possible et vous vous rendrez à peine compte de notre présence. De plus il n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir accès au département des Mystères je vous le rappelle… Et pour vous prouver ma bonne foi, je suis prête à vous confier, le temps de notre présence au château, quelques ouvrages de magie tirés de ma collection personnelle et qui pourraient vous intéresser…  
-Vous croyez vraiment que je vais me laisser amadouer par quelques livres poussiéreux. Nous avons tout ce qu'il faut à la bibliothèque ! »

Severus était sûr de lui, même si c'était réellement dommage de ne pas pouvoir visiter le département des Mystères et leurs archives. Il avait entendu parler de quelques potions passionnantes concoctées là-bas... Cela n'était pas suffisant pour avoir à supporter Potter et Malefoy ensemble.

Voir Harry lui était devenu encore plus insupportable après la fin de la guerre, il avait finalement tenu la promesse qu'il s'était faite, il avait protégé le fils de Lily au péril de sa vie et le morveux avait eu l'audace de survivre, de gagner et de lui sauver la vie dans la cabane hurlante. Severus s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie pour voir ce regard vert le scruter, les souvenirs qu'il avait transmis au jeune homme pour l'assurer de sa loyauté avaient forcément provoqué chez le jeune homme quelques questionnements profonds.  
Mais Severus avait surtout vu que maintenant que sa promesse était accomplie, il ne lui restait plus rien. Son amour de jeunesse était mort et n'ayant de cesse de racheter les erreurs du passé, il n'avait rien construit dans sa vie à par des murs de plus en plus haut et de plus en plus solides entre lui et ses émotions pour ne rien ressentir de la souffrance de son quotidien. Les cheveux en broussaille et les yeux verts du jeune homme était un rappel douloureux de son absence de vie et cela le mettait dans une rage folle à chaque fois.

Et Drago... Rien que d'y penser il sentit ses mains se crisper sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, ce jeune con arrogant était entrain de ruiner toute sa réputation et cela finirait par se retourner contre lui s'il ne faisait pas attention, il avait complètement méprisé sa proposition de poste à temps partiel sans même essayer d'être courtois dans son refus et plus que tout... Il lui avait annoncé la pire chose qui puisse être, il lui avait annoncé sa relation avec le brun susnommé et son envie de construire quelque chose avec lui, demandant à Severus de bien vouloir faire la paix avec le jeune brun pour pouvoir partager des repas de famille tous ensemble. Il savait que sa réaction avait été peut-être un peu exagérée mais l'idée même de voir le morveux à sa table l'avait hérissé. Drago n'avait pas aimé et il se sentait coupable de ne pas pouvoir accepter totalement les préférences de son filleul, mais Potter...

« -Oh, bien, je vois. » Fit Hermione faussement déçue. « J'étais pourtant persuadée que « Potions et Philtres Rares » par Eilaz Berf vous aurait plu. Ou encore « Les Sortilèges dans les Potions » de Miranda Deleau… » La mine triste elle commença à se lever et à se diriger vers la sortie.  
Un hoquet de surprise avait manqué d'échapper à l'homme qui observait avec horreur la femme se lever. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver un qualificatif qui ne soit pas insultant pour la nommer dans sa tête tant il était outré de voir que sa mémoire non plus ne lui faisait pas défaut et qu'elle savait où appuyer pour le convaincre. Il cherchait ces deux livres depuis tant de temps qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de les laisser partir comme cela. Et en sachant qu'elle lui ferait payer dix fois le prix si jamais il la sollicitait plus tard pour qu'elle les lui prête s'il refusait maintenant.

« -Mademoiselle Granger, un instant. Il se fait tard et les émotions m'ont creusé l'estomac. Que diriez-vous de continuer cette discussion autour d'un repas ? Nous seront plus à l'aise. »  
La jeune femme savoura sa victoire en faisant mine de réfléchir à sa proposition avant d'accepter.  
« -Avec plaisir. Mais pourrais-je me rafraîchir avant d'aller dîner ? Quelle chaleur il fait en ce moment…  
-La salle de bain des préfets est à votre entière disposition. Le mot de passe est « brise marine ». Prenez votre temps, le repas sera servi dans une demi heure. »

OoOo

« -Harry, je crois qu'il est temps qu'on lui dise la vérité.  
-Mmmpffgrmpf... » Grogna l'homme en question en se retournant quittant le torse agréable qui lui servait d'oreiller jusqu'à maintenant. « Je suis sûr qu'elle est déjà au courant. » Finit-il par répondre en boudant.  
« -Probablement mais il y a une différence non négligeable entre le fait qu'elle sache et le fait de lui annoncer officiellement notre relation. Surtout maintenant que je l'ai dit à Severus, s'il lâche la moindre remarque devant Hermione quand on sera là-bas elle risque de très mal prendre le fait qu'il l'ait su avant elle. Et elle va bien réagir à la nouvelle, j'en suis certain. »

Le brun opina sans rien dire, regardant son amant. Ils avaient pris leur journée tous les deux, profitant de l'absence d'Hermione pour passer du temps ensemble. Ils n'avaient guère eu le temps de se voir vraiment depuis que Drago était rentré du Japon. Leur relation était récente et trois semaines sans se voir, ça avait été long. Ils avaient passé la journée au lit, ne se levant que pour aller chercher de quoi grignoter. Ils avaient fait l'amour, joué à la console, dormi et simplement profité l'un de l'autre dans une ambiance calme, sereine et complice qui rendait Harry complètement accro. C'était comme si leur relation coulait de source, c'était fluide et agréable, naturel. Il se sentait à sa place contre le corps de Drago, aussi improbable que ça puisse paraître vu leur passé commun.

Il avait été persuadé d'être hétéro jusqu'à ce que Ginny lui fasse comprendre qu'il y avait un problème entre eux et quand ils avaient fini par trouver en quoi cela consistait, ça avait rendu les choses difficiles pour elle. Elle s'était sentie trahie dans sa féminité et elle avait encore du mal aujourd'hui à le regarder en face sans lui en vouloir. Harry comprenait parfaitement, elle lui avait donné toute sa confiance et croyait sincèrement en un avenir pour eux et lui aussi, ils avaient travaillé ensemble afin arranger les choses mais Ginny ne pouvait rien faire, le problème étant simplement ce qu'elle était. Elle n'avait pas ébruité les choses, autant pour sa réputation au sein des Flèches d'Appleby, l'équipe de Quidditch qu'elle avait rejoint après Poudlard, que par respect pour Harry, afin qu'il puisse en parler de lui même le jour où il serait prêt.

Ce jour n'était jamais vraiment arrivé, il s'était plongé dans le travail autant que possible pour oublier qu'on pouvait avoir une vie en dehors du Ministère et ça lui été très bien allé jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à travailler avec Hermione et Drago sur le voile. Certes il avait croisé le jeune homme auparavant quelques fois au Terrier quand Hermione l'y avait traîné avec elle dans un élan de folie mais le voir quotidiennement et apprendre à le connaître vraiment avait éveillé en lui des désirs enfouis. Ça n'avait pas été facile de sauter le pas entre la théorie si tentante d'être avec un homme et la mise en pratique concrète de ses fantasme mais par chance Drago lui avait fait un sacré rentre dedans... Et la première fois que le Malefoy avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes en le pressant contre son corps d'une poigne ferme et décidément masculine, il avait su. Ils y étaient allés doucement et pas à pas mais pour rien au monde à l'heure actuelle il n'aurait échangé sa place. Il était bien, il était heureux.

« -Ok, ok tu as raison, on lui dit demain.  
-Évidement que j'ai raison. » Railla le Serpentard en embrassant son petit ami avec un air triomphant et le brun se laissa faire en souriant. Dire que quelques années auparvant il aurait trouvé cette réplique insupportable au point de le frapper. Mais ça faisait juste partie du personnage...  
« -Tu vas vraiment garder tes cheveux tous verts ?  
-Tu n'aimes pas ?  
-Si, ça te donne un côté... elfique.  
-Je ressemble à un elfe de maison ?  
-Non, un elfe à la moldue, une sorte d'humain majestueux qui vit en cohésion avec la nature et qui du coup peut s'y fondre à merveille. Maintenant que tu connais la play, va falloir s'attaquer au cinéma...  
-Mmmh d'accord pour l'elfe et on verra pour ton autre truc.  
-Rogue déteste tes cheveux... Et on risque de le croiser souvent...  
-Severus peut bien aller se faire foutre. »

Harry n'ajouta rien, se contentant de sourire face à l'attitude rebelle de son amant. Il avait plutôt bien aimé que l'ancien blond prenne sa défense face à son parrain et qu'il se soit battu pour faire valoir leur relation. Cela voulait dire qu'il comptait pour lui et il aimait beaucoup cette idée. Il espérait sincèrement qu'Hermione le prendrait bien, il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec elle...

OoOo

Severus Rogue avait regardé la jeune femme quitter son bureau avec grâce, le regard voilé de souvenirs et de regrets. Ce qu'il avait dû lui faire, il n'y avait pas un jour qui passait sans qu'il n'y pense et ne le regrette mais cela avait été sa seule solution à l'époque. Et si c'était à refaire, il n'était pas certain d'agir différemment.

Elle avait laissé sur le bureau un parchemin signé par le ministère, Harry, Drago et elle-même listant les conditions de recherches, les impératifs et ce qu'il obtenait en échange. Ils ne dormiraient pas au château, ne prendraient que le repas du midi aux cuisines et respecteraient les règles de l'école et le travail des élèves avant tout. Les deux titres qu'elle avait mentionné étaient rajoutés à la main, de son écriture tout en courbe, douce au regard. Il s'agissait là de deux perles rares sur lesquels il désespérait de jeter un œil un jour. Et après tout, avoir Harry et Drago au château permettrait peut-être qu'il vive mieux la proximité du premier afin de se réconcilier avec le second... Pour son filleul, il pouvait bien essayer de faire ça.

Tout de même à contre cœur, il saisi une plume et la trempa délicatement dans le liquide noir qui emplissait son encrier et d'un geste vif il signa. Incertain de faire le bon choix, il ne se laissa pas le temps de changer d'avis. Se levant, il rangea le parchemin dans une poche intérieure de sa cape et alla rapidement en cuisine demander aux elfes un repas pour eux deux en commandant tous les plats préférés de la jeune femme. Et étrangement ce n'était pas pour l'amadouer, mais pour lui faire plaisir même s'il savait bien qu'elle n'y verrait là qu'une tentative bancale de manipulation.

« On ne m'achètera jamais avec de la nourriture » Avait-elle clamé haut et fort. « Quoique avec un bon parfait au chocolat sous les yeux, je ne réponds de rien ! » Et elle avait éclaté de rire avec ses amis en enfournant une énorme cuillère du dessert dans sa bouche.  
C'était une image d'elle qu'il appréciait, tout en sachant que jamais il n'aurait du connaître une telle chose d'elle. Cela n'aurait pas dû lui appartenir.

A quelques couloirs et deux étages de là, Hermione était loin de se douter des pensées du directeur et elle savourait d'avance sa victoire sur l'homme. Comment aurait-il pu résister à ces deux pièces de collections rarissimes dont elle avait mentionné le titre. Elle n'aimait pas jouer avec les faiblesses des gens mais là ça avait été tellement bon.

Maintenant qu'elle était sûre de sa victoire, elle voyait la soirée se profiler avec plus de tranquillité et pouvait mettre à exécution son plan pour faire payer à l'homme ce qu'il lui avait fait par le passé. Elle allait brouiller toutes ses pensées et lui faire perdre tous ses repères pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'avait pas encore connu l'enfer. Que son passé sombre et tumultueux n'était rien à côté de ce qu'elle allait lui faire subir. C'était peut-être un peu présomptueux mais l'envie était bien là.

La première phase de son plan consistait à lui faire perdre la tête, au sens figuré bien entendu, et pour ce faire elle avait décidé de jouer sur sa féminité. Une faiblesse de l'homme, elle ne le savait que trop bien. Après une douche fraîche, elle enfila une robe d'un rouge profond qui laissait son dos nu et une vue agréable sur ses longues jambes fines. Severus Rogue n'était pas un homme comme les autres. Certes il savait apprécier les courbes agréables d'un sein ou d'une fesse rebondie mais ce qu'il préférait chez une femme c'était ce creux le long de la colonne, la marque douce des omoplates et la cambrure du dos dans laquelle ses grandes mains pouvaient se caler à loisir. Le dos nu était donc parfait. Et il ne pourrait s'empêcher de lui glisser un « après-vous » qui le forcerait à découvrir le dos de son invitée. Hermione jubilait d'avance.

Elle se remaquilla vaguement et resserra un peu son chignon sans rien changer à sa coiffure d'origine afin de donner l'impression de n'avoir que changer de robe par confort et non de s'être fait belle. Certes avec une robe pareil ça paraissait un peu compromis, mais Severus avait l'œil pour les détails, et il n'aurait pas manqué les autres changements et en aurait tiré des conclusions pas forcément adéquates.

Elle se souvient avec précision du jour où elle avait découvert la passion de l'homme pour le dos des femmes. Son bureau d'ordinaire si rangé était alors couvert des feuilles froissées pleine de lignes et de courbes, sur sa chaise le Maitre des Potions s'évertuait à reproduire encore et encore les même lignes jusqu'à ce qu'un soupir satisfait s'échappe de ses lèvre. Sous ses yeux s'étendait le dessin d'une femme allongée sur le ventre et dont seul le dos nu et des cheveux emmêlés par le sommeil dépassaient des draps. Le dessin était beau de simplicité et parfait aux yeux de l'austère professeur. Elle soupira, c'était bien involontairement qu'elle avait su cela et elle s'en serait passée avec plaisir. Même si cela lui servait aujourd'hui, cela n'en valait pas la peine.

Pensive, elle se dirigea vers la grande salle sans savoir que Severus Rogue faisait de même en remontant des cuisines et tout aussi pensif. En tous cas, se dirent-ils, ce repas promettait d'être intéressant.

* * *

Alors? Suite de cette rencontre au prochain chapitre... ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde!

Voici donc le chapitre 3, corrigé par les bons soins de **Calire92** qui s'est proposée pour me béta! Merci à elle pour le temps qu'elle y passe :)

**Un grand merci aussi et reviewers et followers!**

**espe29 :** Haha moi je lui vois bien un petit côté rancunier même si elle reste trop douce pour que ça dure vraiment au delà du raisonnable :P En espérant que la suite te plaise toujours! :)

**Delphine03:** Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça t'aie plu! J'espère qu'il en ira de même avec la suite

**Nathea :** :) Merci pour ta review et je pense que ce chapitre devrait bien te plaire! Enjoy ;)

**The-damned-wings :** Haha le paring de l'histoire est... compliqué ;) Si je peux dire un truc pour te rassurer, je suis une fan des happy end donc je suis d'accord avec toi pour les triangles amoureux tout ça maaaais faut pas trop s'en faire. Lol et pas de soucis pour ta recherche, j'avoue que j'aurais pas pensé à ce couple mais si c'est bien fait ça peut être intéressant :)

**Julia13verseau :** Merci :) Et je sais pas si Sevy est si à plaindre que ça^^ Il sait se défendre !

**Fantomette34 :** Merci pour ton encouragement, en espérant que la suite t'accroche toujours :)

**sucrette000 :** Haha, peut-être, peut-être pas, peut-être pas comme tu t'y attends mais entre eux deux, on peut s'attendre à tout ;) Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ça te plaira!:)

**TiteTylee :** :) Merci d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire une aussi longue review! Je suis touché que ma façon de raconter Sirius et Hermione t'aie fait aller au delà du slash Harry/Drago (qui ne sera pas central dans l'histoire mais apporte forcément son lot de péripéties à mes yeux. Tu vois la réaction de Severus, imagine celle de Sirius :P) J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire! (Et pour Ginny, jte laisse découvrir mais je ne doute pas que ça te plaira ;) )

Bon, je pense essayer d'user de l'option reply aux reviews parce qu'en fait ça me prend beaucoup de temps au moment de poster le chapitre et ça serait con de reporter la publication pour cause de flemme intense et découragement^^

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire! Enjoy

* * *

**La prophétie des destins brisés**

Chapitre 3

Lorsque Severus surgit des cachots, il ne put manquer la jeune femme en rouge qui descendait les escaliers d'un pas assuré. Elle avait quitté la couleur verte des Serpentards, destinée à l'amadouer, au profit d'une robe rouge qui rappelait ses origines de Gryffondor.

Il pouvait sentir dans la poche intérieure de sa robe de mage le morceau de parchemin qui marquait sa défaite. Il avait accepté les termes du contrat le liant avec le Ministère. Il autorisait ainsi la venue de Potter et Malefoy ici dès le lendemain. Il n'avait pas pu laisser passer l'opportunité que ce pacte représentait et il savait qu'elle était probablement parvenue aux mêmes conclusions... Et qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à asseoir sa victoire en se présentant devant lui, ainsi affublée de manière si inconvenante. Il tâta le parchemin dans sa poche, se préparant mentalement à devoir subir sa défaite, même s'il ne lui dévoilerait pas tout de suite sa reddition, dans une tentative futile d'essayer de la faire douter.

Dans cette optique, il l'attendit galamment en bas des escaliers et lui présenta un bras solide sur lequel prendre appui pour les dernières marches. Fier et droit, il ne montra rien de ses émotions. Hermione, de son côté, lui sourit poliment mais cela n'alla pas jusqu'à son regard. En effet, la colère sourde qu'elle ressentait pour cet homme était encore trop vive. Il essaya de ne pas s'en sentir désolé mais la culpabilité le rongeait depuis des années, Bien qu'il ne soit guère homme à s'émouvoir et à s'excuser, il savait qu'il aurait dû en parler au moins une fois avec elle et s'expliquer. Il ne l'avait jamais fait or c'était grâce à elle s'il était là aujourd'hui. Il lui devait bien ça. Ça avait été plus facile d'oublier avec les années, de se convaincre qu'il ne la reverrait jamais et qu'on pouvait enterrer cette histoire. Mais la voir ravivait les souvenirs, la souffrance qu'il lui avait fait endurer, tout autant que ses remords.

Hermione posa sa main sur le bras de Severus, s'étonnant de son absence de remarque sur sa tenue. Certes, son regard avait été éloquent, mais elle s'était attendue à une remarque cynique et froide du plus bel effet ou un compliment à l'ironie subtile qui l'aurait giflée comme une insulte. Elle se sentait presque déçue. Ce frisson, ce saisissement qui la prenait lorsque son professeur l'interpellait en classe, cette sensation qu'elle avait tant haï et qui l'avait mise au bord des larmes à tant de reprises, lui manquait presque. L'homme avait-il changé ? Elle n'y croyait guère. Les restrictions qu'il imposait au Ministère concernant son droit de regard sur l'école, les récits de ses disputes avec Drago, elle savait pertinemment qu'il restait capable de ces piques assassines qui vous brisent le cœur et vous déstabilisent en l'espace d'une seconde. Elle le connaissait, il aimait le pouvoir que sa voix et ses mots pouvaient avoir sur les gens. Il cultivait cet art en allant chercher au plus profond de ses propres failles les mots justes pour rouvrir celles des autres. Parce que, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait compris, c'était que tous les êtres humains sont touchés par les mêmes peurs et qu'elles ne sont pas aussi nombreuses que cela...

C'était une des nombreuses choses qui en faisait un être si complexe aux yeux d'Hermione. Son apparente insensibilité, son cynisme et sa froideur n'étaient que le fruit d'une capacité d'empathie puissante mais tournée vers son intérêt propre. Loin de ne pas comprendre la douleur des gens, il la percevait avec une aisance incroyable et s'en servait contre eux. Pour autant, elle ne pouvait qualifier cet homme d'un égoïsme total. En effet, il n'avait fondamentalement rien gagné en agissant en tant qu'agent double : sa culpabilité après la mort de Lily avait été réelle, son désir de vivre dans un monde meilleur et de participer à son avènement avait été sincère. Mais il n'avait pas choisi la voie la plus facile : son abnégation dans la dureté de sa vie, les tortures, la pression mentale, sa solitude, le rejet constant de tous ou presque, il avait souffert pour les autres quoiqu'on en pense... Après toutes ces années, elle avait encore du mal à faire clairement le tri dans tout ce qu'elle savait de cet homme, d'autant plus que se replonger dans ces souvenirs n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle aimait faire. Alors elle mettait tout cela de côté et tâchait d'oublier ses questions en se souvenant qu'elle haïssait cet homme pour ce qu'il lui avait fait et qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de lui...

Severus la conduisit jusqu'à une petite salle attenante à la Grande Salle. Il ouvrit la porte et s'écarta, lui glissant le « après-vous » tant attendu. Hermione ne se fit pas prier et avança d'un pas tranquille, embrassant le décor d'un regard et dévoilant à l'homme son dos complètement nu. A gauche, un petit salon faisait face à une cheminée, tandis qu'à la droite de la jeune femme, une table donnait sur une cour intérieure du château, entourée par une galerie couverte. Les arches entre les colonnes étaient fermées par des vitraux au verre limpide, laissant une vue agréable sur l'endroit, tout en permettant de conserver la chaleur en hiver.

Il la regarda s'avancer, retenant une exclamation lorsqu'il découvrit l'arrière de sa tenue. La lumière des torches se mouvait en ombres douces et en éclats chaleureux dans les courbes et creux de son dos. Lui qui s'attendait à la surprendre avec cette pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas, il s'était fait avoir comme un novice. Il avait tout raté de son expression à elle pour contenir la sienne, mais le petit sourire amusé qui ornait les lèvres de la brune lui assura que son trouble n'était pas passé inaperçu. Il inspira profondément pour éloigner de ses pensées les images que cela avait fait monter en lui et il s'avança à son tour pour lui tirer sa chaise. Il serait galant jusqu'au bout, même si la jeune femme avait eu droit à mille insultes mentales.

Hermione s'assit, posant un regard lointain sur un carré d'herbe dehors. Il devait pousser dans la cour grâce à la magie vu du peu d'ensoleillement qu'offrait l'endroit du fait de son encaissement. Cette touche de verdure avait un côté apaisant et elle se sentit soudain très lasse. Trop d'émotions et de tensions pour une seule journée, elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de se glisser dans le fond de son lit et de pleurer. Depuis qu'elle avait appris pour Sirius, quelque chose s'était fêlé en elle. Elle avait encore besoin de cette énergie qui l'avait poussée toujours plus loin depuis dix ans. Seulement, savoir Sirius à la fois si proche sans pour autant savoir quand elle pourrait enfin le retrouver... Cela la désespérait. Un soupir lui échappa, attirant immédiatement l'attention de Severus qui jusque là avait été occupé à pousser une desserte chargée d'assiettes sous cloche jusqu'à eux, à disposer les plats et à remplir leurs verres d'un vinho verde blanc. Il accompagnerait à merveille le carpaccio de saumon.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas, Miss Granger ? »

La jeune femme secoua la tête, les boucles s'échappant de son chignon dansant un instant autour de sa tête. Il ne put qu'entrapercevoir tout le trouble qui l'habitait avant que son visage ne se ferme et qu'elle lui adresse un sourire faux. Pas vraiment hypocrite, plus comme une tentative de bonne volonté pour qu'ils passent tous deux une bonne soirée.

« - Tout va très bien Severus, et appelez-moi Hermione. »

Il hocha la tête et s'installa face à elle, prenant son temps pour poser sa serviette sur ses genoux et attraper ses couverts. Il lui offrait ainsi les quelques secondes de paix supplémentaires dont elle avait besoin pour se reprendre et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Il ne s'offusqua pas non plus de sa familiarité ce coup-ci. L'instant nécessitait juste de la sérénité et peut-être que commencer par les prénoms permettrait de réduire le gouffre qui les séparait.

Hermione respira un grand coup et se servit une première bouchée de saumon. A peine le carpaccio avait-il touché sa langue qu'elle soupira de bien-être. Les saveurs à la fois douces mais complexes du plat envahissaient toute sa bouche tandis qu'elle savourait consciencieusement cette fourchetée. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de manger au restaurant pour goûter à d'autres saveurs que celles qu'elle savait cuisiner et la nourriture de Poudlard restait l'une des meilleures qu'elle ait connue, le plaisir s'en trouvait décuplé. Le vin se mariait parfaitement avec la douceur du poisson, ses légères notes sucrées et son pétillement qui venaient adoucir le fond plus fort étaient un régal.

Severus apprécia le sourire plus sincère qu'Hermione lui accorda tandis qu'il l'observait se délecter de l'entrée. C'était quelque chose de savoir avec précision ce qu'elle aimait, c'en était une autre de la voir déguster ces plats comme un enfant qui s'émerveille d'un feu d'artifice...

Le silence entre eux aurait pu être pesant, mais il y avait quelque chose dans cette rencontre que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient prévu, une sorte de paix inattendue. Tout deux avaient finalement lâché prise... Lui, admettait ses torts et se sentait prêt à s'excuser quand elle se rendait bien compte du caractère vain de sa vengeance. Elle avait essayé mais ça ne l'amusait pas. Finalement cela n'avait jamais été dans son tempérament et trop de temps s'était écoulé. Elle trouvait son attitude futile et mesquine. Oui, elle avait souffert à cause de lui, beaucoup mais dix ans étaient passés, et cela faisait bien long pour garder la flamboyance de la rancœur intacte. Cette revanche était dénuée de sens et avait perdu tout intérêt d'un seul coup. Elle ne lui pardonnait pas mais elle se sentait fatiguée de lutter. Elle voulait juste la paix, ayant bien assez combattu pour une vie entière lors de la guerre. D'ailleurs, elle savait qu'il aspirait à ce repos, lui aussi. Ne l'avait-il pas suffisamment démontré avec ses directives pour l'école ?

Il desservit les assiettes toujours sans un mot et apporta la suite avec la dignité d'un vrai maître d'hôtel. « Magret de canard et sa sauce au miel, accompagné d'une poêlée champêtre ». Hermione observa les tranches saignantes de viande, nappées de sauce, avec envie, attendant impatiemment que le directeur s'asseye pour pouvoir commencer à apprécier cette suite à sa juste valeur. Les champignons, juste revenus avec un peu d'ail et de persil, embaumaient l'air et la faisaient saliver.

Severus prit le temps de savourer, lui aussi, le délicieux plat que leur avaient concocté les elfes, appréciant plus qu'il n'aurait cru ce simple repas en silence. Il prenait son temps pour choisir ses mots, incertain de comment briser cette quiétude entre eux. Il laissa rouler en bouche une gorgée de vin, prenant, dans le léger étourdissement de l'alcool, le courage de prononcer les paroles qui signaient sa défaite et qui pourtant ne sonnait pas si amère que cela.

« - Quand voulez-vous commencer les recherches ? »

Les mots étaient dits et le sourire de la jeune femme le déstabilisa. Il s'attendait à la voir goguenarde de sa reddition, savourant avec emphase sa victoire sur lui. Pourtant, tout ce qui brillait dans son regard était un soulagement et une reconnaissance infinie. Elle baissa un moment ses yeux vers la table et se redressa.

« - Merci Severus. Tu ne sais pas ce que cela représente pour moi. Je ne sais que te dire. Je t'en veux encore tellement pour ce que tu m'as fait... Mais je suis si fatiguée. »

Il reprit une gorgée de vin, surprit de ce tutoiement soudain, indécis quant à la réponse qu'il était censé lui donner et l'invita à poursuivre d'un geste, sentant qu'il y avait bien plus qu'il ne pouvait le percevoir.

Il la vit se lever et arpenter la pièce d'un pas incertain qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu, prise d'une émotion et d'une détresse si forte qu'elle semblait prête à s'effondrer à tout instant. Il la suivit et posa une main douce sur son dos nu, l'invitant d'une pression légère à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Dès qu'elle fut installée, il s'avança vers une commode en bois qui longeait un des murs. Il en sortit deux verres et une bouteille de whisky pur feu qu'il remplit au tiers. Il lui en tendit un tandis qu'il savourait une gorgée de celui qu'il avait gardé en main.

Elle vida le sien d'une traite se donnant le courage de prononcer ces mots qu'elle n'avait encore dit à personne. Elle savait qu'il comprendrait l'ampleur de ce que cela pouvait signifier pour elle.

« - Sirius est vivant. »

Severus se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé. La moitié de son verre lui coula sur les doigts mais il ne s'en rendit même pas compte, peinant à retrouver son souffle. Il croassa un « quoi ? » fébrile, loin de sa légendaire maîtrise.

« - Je n'ai jamais cessé mes recherches et c'est sur le voile que je travaille avec Drago et Harry depuis un an. Drago a trouvé un carnet de notes ayant appartenu aux fondateurs, le quatrième d'une série parlant de leurs recherches et le voile y est mentionné avec certitude. Je ne sais pas exactement en quoi il consiste mais ils y parlent d'aller et retour et parfois à plusieurs années d'intervalles. Or Sirius est rentré dans le voile à cause d'un éclair rouge. Aucun des sortilèges rouges n'est mortel pour un sorcier comme lui. Il est forcément en vie derrière le voile. Je dois trouver cette salle, cette clé, décrypter les recherches des fondateurs pour comprendre le fonctionnement du voile et sortir Sirius de là. Mais il est en vie, c'est sûr.

- Mais non, non, ce n'est pas possible, tu ne peux me dire ça... Hermione c'est... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus, il finit son verre à son tour et resta apathique sur le canapé complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

La jeune femme se leva, attrapant leurs verres vides, faisant fi du tremblement de ses mains, elle les remplit et revint vers lui, lui tendant le liquide doré d'une main ferme.

« - Je sais que tu t'étais résolu à sa mort et que tu as fait ton deuil. Je n'ai jamais pu et je n'arrêtai pas tant que je n'aurais pas la preuve tangible de sa mort. Mais Merlin, il est vivant, il le faut. »

Severus entendit parfaitement dans cette phrase tous les espoirs de la jeune femme et toute la terreur qui les accompagnait. Si elle se trompait, si elle le retrouvait mort derrière ce voile, alors tout ce qui la poussait en avant depuis toutes ces années disparaîtrait. Il ne se sentait pas le courage de la soutenir mais il la comprenait tellement.

Il se sentait étourdi, assommé par la nouvelle. Sirius en vie, cela était-il vraiment possible ? Severus sentit monter en lui une vague de chaleur. D'abord concentrée dans son ventre, elle vint peu à peu se loger dans sa poitrine, coupant sa respiration. Puis le pris à la gorge, l'enserrant dans un étau d'émotions si fort que déglutir lui faisait mal. Elle monta encore, asséchant sa bouche, jusqu'à ses yeux. Il pressa ses paupières l'une contre l'autre si fort, qu'il se fit mal. Mais il ne laisserait pas sortir une seule larme traîtresse. Il ne faiblirait pas, pas maintenant. Pourtant il se sentait si mal, à la fois fébrile et nauséeux. Tel un automate, il se releva et regagna son siège à table. Sa peau, si c'était possible, était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et bien qu'il soit tenté de demander à Hermione de le rejoindre, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas prononcer un mot sans trahir sa détresse.

La jeune femme ne dit rien et finit par retourner, elle aussi, à table. Le silence n'avait plus rien de léger, tous les deux étaient perdus dans leurs tourments, ressassant le passé et refusant de trop espérer en l'avenir. Pourtant, une force les y poussait. Plus puissante qu'eux, elle emplissait leur cœur de l'envie d'y croire.

Hermione coupa un morceau de viande et le porta à sa bouche, la température était encore idéale, chaud mais pas brûlant. L'enchantement des assiettes était parfaitement calibré. Cela n'avait plus tout à fait la même saveur - le goût du whisky et celui plus amer des révélations - mais ça n'en restait pas moins délicieux. Elle laissa à Severus Rogue le temps de reprendre contenance. Elle entendit sa respiration se calmer doucement et reprendre un rythme normal puis ses mains cessèrent de trembler et il put prendre ses couverts de la poigne ferme qu'elle lui connaissait.

Le repas se termina dans le silence et peu désireuse de rester à table plus longtemps, elle entraîna avec elle l'assiette de parfait au chocolat sur le canapé. D'un coup de baguette, elle alluma une flambée dans l'âtre. Il ne faisait pas vraiment froid mais elle savait que la vision des flammes apaiserait ses troubles. Le directeur la rejoint, porteur de leurs verres de vin et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il goûta d'une pointe de cuillère à son dessert, indécis, avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

« - Je ne suis pas homme à m'excuser et je ne sais même pas si je pourrais le faire sincèrement. Ce que je vous ai fait il y a dix ans Hermione, le sortilège que j'ai lancé, c'était ma seule option. Cela ne m'empêche pas de regretter chaque jour la souffrance que cela vous a forcé à endurer. »

Hermione ferma les yeux sous l'émotion, la rage se mêlant à la surprise.

« - Désolé, vous pouvez l'être... Bien sûr que vous connaissez la peine que j'ai subi, chaque coup, chaque insulte, chaque sortilège, tout ça vous ne le savez que trop bien. Mais que savez-vous de moi, de la sensation que j'ai eu de perdre la raison, les bleus qui s'étalaient sur moi chaque matin, les cicatrices même temporaires que je devais cacher aux autres, les mensonges à Harry et Ron qui n'avaient pas besoin de ça, le temps que ça m'a coûté en recherches, la fatigue alors que nous étions en pleine chasse aux Horcruxes. Ma vie a été un enfer sans nom, par votre seule faute, pour votre seul bénéfice ! »

L'homme s'était tassé au ton de plus en plus tranchant et polaire de la jeune femme.

« - Je suis sincèrement désolé et je n'ai pas d'excuse ou de justification valable pour vous avoir fait subir cela. Je ne peux que vous le redire encore une fois, je comprends votre souffrance, j'en connais la majorité et effectivement les conséquences que ça a eues pour vous étaient injustes. Je suis terriblement désolé. »

Il avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux de la brune. Leur flamboyance s'était doucement éteinte sous la vérité qui émanait de sa voix et de son regard quand il lui disait ces choses-là. Oui, il comprenait et il regrettait vraiment, quand bien même cela avait été sa seule solution.

Elle fondit en larmes sous l'émotion qui la traversa, comme si, pendant des années, elle avait attendu ce discours. Elle lâcha dans ces pleurs la douleur qu'elle n'avait pas pu exprimer à l'époque, les années de rancœur et ses peurs actuelles vis à vis de Sirius. Elle se laissa alors aller à l'étreinte réconfortante que lui offrit le directeur, trouvant en ses bras un abri inattendu.

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés sur le canapé. Severus avait senti la jeune femme se calmer doucement. D'abord les sanglots s'étaient espacés avant de s'éteindre complètement. Ses reniflements s'étaient faits de moins en moins bruyants et maintenant sa respiration saccadée s'apaisait. Elle resta encore contre son torse. La position n'était pas très confortable pour lui mais il ne dit rien. Il continua de caresser son dos en silence.

« - Vous l'aimez toujours, n'est ce pas ? »  
La voix n'avait été qu'un murmure quasiment inaudible.  
« - Je n'ai jamais cessé... », répondit-il sur le même ton.  
« - Je crois que lui aussi...  
- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi... »

Hermione releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux du directeur. Les deux perles d'obsidienne étaient impénétrables, mais elle connaissait les espoirs et les peurs qui se cachaient derrière elles.

« - Sirius ne m'a jamais parlé de votre histoire. Il m'a raconté son amitié avec les Maraudeurs, ses frasques et ses petites amies de l'école, ce qu'était l'Ordre puis son emprisonnement. Mais il n'a jamais parlé de vous. Et aussi effronté qu'il ait pu se montrer à votre égard en public, il vous a toujours respecté dans l'intimité. Je crois qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de ce qu'il ressentait pour vous, vous ne saviez déjà pas à l'époque... Quand vous vous êtes rendu compte que vos combats à mains nues vous excitaient plus qu'ils n'auraient dû.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il vous embrasse un jour dans le feu du moment et que le désir prenne le dessus, même là vous ne saviez pas vraiment quoi faire de vos sentiments respectifs. Vous étiez supposés vous haïr si fort... Et plus vous vous désiriez, plus en public vous vous déchiriez, jusqu'à ce que le jeu vous brûle les ailes... Quand vous avez pris la marque, cela a signé la fin de votre relation, mais ça n'a pas pour autant empêché vos sentiments de se développer.

Plus tard, quand Sirius a vu que tout ce que vous aviez fait pour l'Ordre lorsqu'il s'est évadé, quand il a vu la confiance que Dumbledore avait en vous, la potion tue-loup pour Remus, l'espionnage et tous les risques que ça impliquait... Il avait passé quinze ans à se convaincre que vous étiez un être haïssable qui tuait sans pitié, prônant la supériorité du sang. Imaginez à quel point il a dû être déboussolé de comprendre l'ampleur de son erreur. Sa fierté l'a empêché de revenir vers vous.

Vous, ce sont vos regrets et votre culpabilité, celle de ne pas avoir fait plus et surtout plus tôt pour vous détourner de Voldemort, de pas avoir su vous battre pour votre histoire. Ainsi, vous avez passé quinze ans à vous convaincre que vous ne méritiez pas son amour. Et c'est pour ça que vous ne voulez pas croire en son retour éventuel, parce que c'était plus facile de faire le deuil de votre histoire s'il était mort. Alors que si vous avez une chance, cela implique de la saisir et d'agir pour construire quelque chose avec lui.

- Mais je ne peux pas, vous et Sirius...

- J'aime Sirius de toutes les fibres de mon corps, mais cela ne me rend pas plus méritante de son amour que quiconque d'autre. Je veux qu'il puisse vivre libre et heureux quand je le sortirai de là. Je serais là s'il me le demande mais je veux que son choix puisse être entièrement sien. Et vous aussi, vous méritez cela, vous n'avez pas perdu douze ans à Azkaban, ni dix de plus dans un voile, mais vous avez sacrifié vingt ans de votre vie à défendre le monde sorcier et dix de plus à aider à sa reconstruction. Peut-être qu'il est temps pour vous aussi de penser à vous-même un peu... Je ne dis pas que ce serait facile pour moi, mais j'aimerais qu'il puisse se sentir libre dans ses sentiments, vraiment. On devrait tous pouvoir... »

L'homme s'écarta de la brunette et alla chercher la bouteille de whisky pur feu dans le placard, lassé de faire les allers-retours. Vu la teneur des discussions de la soirée, il sentait qu'il allait en avoir encore besoin. Les deux verres précédents se faisaient encore sentir, surtout avec le vin en plus, mais il n'était pas prêt à avoir ce genre de conversation et encore moins en étant sobre.

Il remplit leurs deux verres et Hermione se saisit du sien d'une main ferme. Elle enquilla la boisson d'un trait et se resservit aussitôt. Elle ne s'attendait pas à dire ça à Severus. Elle savait qu'elle le pensait, et en même temps, elle avait l'impression qu'elle venait de se planter un poignard dans le dos.

Elle se mit soudain à rire. Incapable de s'arrêter, elle ne tarda pas à partir en éclats, repartant de plus belle chaque fois que son regard croisait celui du directeur, plutôt perplexe. Elle essaya de lui expliquer entre deux soubresauts.

« - Ahah j'essayais d'imaginer la réaction de Sirius... Pour le sortilège... Quand il comprendra que j'ai tout vu de vous... Hihi et de votre première fois avec lui. »

Severus pouffa à cette idée et se laissa doucement entraîner par l'hilarité de la jeune femme, dans une mesure moindre mais il rit avec elle de bon cœur.

« - Il m'avait fait promettre de ne raconter ça à personne. En même temps, nous étions tous deux novices en la matière. Ce n'est pas les professeurs ou nos familles qui seraient allés nous parler d'amour homosexuel. On ne savait tellement pas quoi faire et en même temps, c'est un de mes meilleurs souvenirs. Malgré l'étrangeté de notre relation, ce moment était d'une complicité rare. Il était réellement craquant à rougir sans cesse et à me poser plein de questions.

- En parlant de question, il y en a une que je me suis toujours posée... »

La jeune femme avait posé son verre à nouveau vide sur la table et s'était tournée vers l'homme l'air aussi sérieuse que gênée. Severus acheva son verre d'une gorgée et le posa sans lâcher son regard, lui faisant signe de poursuivre.

« - Ça va peut-être vous paraître tordu. Mais disons que je sais comment j'embrasse, vous savez comment j'embrasse, je sais comment vous embrassez. Du coup, je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça pouvait faire de vous embrasser... »

Elle se rendit vraiment compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire qu'une fois les paroles prononcées. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de celui de l'homme. Severus sentit sa bouche s'assécher sous la voix de la jeune femme et ce qu'elle venait de dire n'était pas parvenu qu'à ses oreilles s'il en croyait la réaction légère de son entrejambe. Il s'était posé la même question, plus de fois que ça ne devrait être permis. Tout doucement, il s'avança et elle fit de même, hypnotisés l'un par l'autre, la distance se réduisit rapidement, leurs inhibitions effacées par l'alcool... Jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent, chacun poussant un gémissement guttural qui les fit frissonner. Les bouches se cherchèrent, se caressant, se mordillant, laissant leurs langues se goûter, se mêler... Le baiser prit fin de longues minutes après, les laissant essoufflés sur le canapé et incapables de croiser à nouveaux leurs yeux, sachant pertinemment que ça risquait de déraper au-delà de ce qu'ils étaient prêt à partager cette nuit.

Elle se leva brusquement.  
« - Je vais rentrer.  
- Si tard ? De quelle façon ?  
-J'ai un Portoloin de secours. Cela me paraît totalement approprié. J'atterrirai directement dans mon appartement. »

Severus n'eut rien à ajouter, il n'osa pas bouger, fasciné par la silhouette de la jeune femme en contre-jour dans la lumière des flammes. Elle était dos à lui, lui laissant le loisir d'observer à sa guise la peau légèrement hâlée et la courbe douce de ses omoplates et de sa colonne vertébrale... Oui, peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elle parte vite.

« - Merci. A bientôt, je vous préviendrai de notre arrivée par hibou. Au revoir. »

Il fit un geste d'au revoir, incertain de sa voix s'il s'essayait à parler. Dans un flash, elle disparut, laissant un grand vide dans la pièce. Le directeur frissonna, la chaleur des flammes ne le réchauffant plus.

* * *

Héhé, ça vous a plu?


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde,

Désolée, j'ai un peu plus tardé que prévu, j'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps avec les vacances!

Voici le chapitre 4 qui vient normalement vous éclairer définitivement sur certains mystères... J'espère que ça vous plaira! Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture!

Et merci à Calire 92 pour la correction :)

* * *

**La prophétie des destins brisés**

Chapitre 4  


Hermione se réveilla au son strident et régulier du cadran lumineux. Il indiquait 6h30. Elle grogna en enfouissant sa tête sous son oreiller dans l'espoir de faire disparaître le bruit affreux autant que son mal de crâne carabiné. Elle avait passé la nuit à pleurer après être rentrée de Poudlard. Toute bouleversée qu'elle était, elle en avait oublié la potion préventive qui permettait de ne pas avoir la gueule de bois. Quand bien même, elle n'était pas certaine que cela aurait changé quoique ce soit. La douleur qui vrillait ses tempes et son front venait aussi certainement de l'alcool que de la quantité astronomique de mouchoirs qu'elle avait dû utiliser quand elle avait compris que le mode fontaine n'était pas près de s'arrêter.

Alors qu'elle posait à terre un pied hésitant, toute l'absurdité de son comportement de la veille lui revint en mémoire et elle sentit les larmes refaire dangereusement surface aux coins de ses yeux. Poussant un cri de frustration, elle frappa violemment son réveil qui émit un dernier son grésillant avant de s'éteindre et elle partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Embrasser Severus Rogue était en soi un acte étrange. Mais le faire alors qu'elle venait de découvrir que Sirius était en vie... C'était l'acte le plus débile, le plus incompréhensible, le plus fou et le plus stupide qu'on puisse faire. Et ce qui était encore plus débile, incompréhensible, fou et stupide, c'était que les sensations qu'avait éveillé en elle ce baiser lui donnaient une envie folle de recommencer. Peut-être qu'elle ferait mieux de se noyer là, tout de suite, dans cette douche.

Elle avait revu défiler dans sa mémoire toutes les fois où le maître des potions avait eu une aventure. Elle avait revu le visage des femmes foudroyées par le plaisir intense qu'elles ressentaient alors qu'il se mouvait en elles, leurs gémissements qui devenaient d'incontrôlables cris... Elle secoua la tête de dépit. Bien malgré elle, elle savait des choses sur son ancien professeur qui l'excitaient indubitablement.

En arrêtant de se voiler la face, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence que cela faisait longtemps que ces pensées étaient présentes en elle. Cela avait nourri sa rancœur avec autant de force que les coups et les blessures que lui avait infligées le sortilège de mémoire, que la folie dans laquelle elle avait cru sombrer... Il y avait toujours eu ce désir interdit, qu'elle n'était pas en droit de ressentir à l'époque et qu'elle se refusait même d'admettre tant c'était tordu.

Ça ne l'avait pas empêchée de connaître des hommes depuis Sirius. Elle avait beau chérir son souvenir, elle avait eu besoin de la présence de corps contre elle, de ce contact si particulier entre deux êtres, de la sensation que pouvait procurer le fait de se sentir désirée, de se sentir belle et d'assouvir ce besoin naturel et humain de sexe. La plupart avaient été des amants d'une nuit, peu désireuse de les voir s'attacher. Elle avait parfois revu les plus libres d'esprit qui avaient saisi que, si elle n'était pas contre un peu d'attention et de tendresse après l'amour, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle les acceptait pour plus dans sa vie. Jamais aucun ne l'avait détournée de Sirius. Alors était-il nécessaire de s'en faire autant pour avoir embrassé Severus Rogue ?

Elle serra les dents, soupira, et passa son visage sous l'eau en quête d'une réponse évidente. Mais ça ne l'était pas. Peut-être parce que leur passé commun faisait de lui un être à part et qu'elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas n'être qu'un amant dans sa vie si quelque chose arrivait, elle le connaissait trop pour cela. Raisonnablement, elle ne voulait pas que quelque chose arrive. Mais depuis qu'elle avait goûté ses lèvres, elle désirait déraisonnablement découvrir le reste de sa personne et les délices qu'il avait à offrir.

Elle grogna derechef en sentant son bas ventre s'échauffer à cette simple pensée. Depuis un an, elle travaillait sur le voile et cela avait été si prenant qu'elle en avait délaissé ses escapades à la recherche d'hommes. Elle était complètement en manque et cette malencontreuse rencontre avec Severus Rogue venait de faire exploser son quota de frustration. Ce qui expliquait son attirance pour l'homme, son comportement stupide sous l'effet de l'alcool et sa folle envie d'utiliser le pommeau de douche là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Pourtant, plus elle y pensait, plus elle se rendait compte qu'elle était totalement dans la merde. Son cœur et son corps appelaient Sirius à grands cris. Elle l'aimait sans doute possible. Il y avait entre eux une alchimie particulière, un mélange parfait d'amour et d'amitié qui rendait leur entente tout simplement idéale. Malgré tout, Severus Rogue, sa finesse, son intelligence et son cynisme l'avaient toujours fascinée. L'attirance qu'elle ressentait pour lui venait de tout ce qu'elle savait de lui et notamment du désir qu'avait encore l'homme pour Sirius. Le fait de partager la même attraction, le même désir pour la même personne la faisait se sentir si proche de lui et comme plus proche de Sirius à travers leur sentiments communs. Et si au début elle s'était sentie jalouse de ce désir si fort et inconditionnel alors même que Sirius avait disparu derrière le voile, elle avait fini par y voir une preuve de sa ressemblance avec Severus Rogue malgré les années qui les séparaient. La même soif de connaissance, de pouvoir et de Sirius. Cette ressemblance avait attisé leur curiosité, et cette curiosité leur désir.

Ressentir de la culpabilité envers ce désir, aussi soudain que prohibé, avait réveillé ses peurs concernant Sirius, comme si chacune d'elles pouvait donner raison à son comportement actuel. Elle craignait le temps que ça prendrait de trouver le moyen de libérer Sirius, l'état dans lequel ils le retrouveraient, si seulement ils parvenaient à le faire sortir. Serait-il le même, aurait-il toute sa mémoire, toute sa tête ? Il était si proche d'elle et si loin à la fois. Ainsi, la seule personne qui pouvait vraiment la comprendre, c'était Rogue.

Certes, Ginny savait la vérité à propos de Sirius, mais elle ne concevait pas qu'Hermione n'ait jamais fait son deuil. Cette incompréhension et la carrière sportive de la rousse les avaient peu à peu éloignées. Plus tard, sa rupture avec Harry l'avait un peu exclue du Trio d'Or, involontairement. Elle n'avait jamais plus été à l'aise avec le brun après ça et cela avait achevé de mettre fin à leur amitié. Elles se croisaient aux repas de famille cependant, le lien qui les avait unies s'était étiolé avec les années et leurs discussions profondes et personnelles à cœur ouvert étaient devenues rares.

Elle sortit de la douche et enfouit sa tête dans une serviette en soupirant. Pourquoi se rendait-elle compte seulement maintenant que toute sa « haine » envers Rogue n'avait été que l'expression d'une attirance et d'un désir refoulés ? Elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'avoir à gérer cette information maintenant, surtout pas alors qu'elle allait très prochainement s'installer au château avec Harry et Drago. Surtout pas alors que Sirius lui paraissait plus près d'elle que jamais.

Jetant un œil à l'horloge miniature qui ornait une étagère de son lavabo, elle étouffa un cri. Elle avait rendez-vous à 8 heures avec les gars, il était déjà 7 heures 40 et elle dégoulinait dans sa salle de bain. L'urgence du moment lui permit de couper court à ses réflexions. Elle finit par transplaner au Ministère, presque pas en retard, laissant derrière elle les vestiges de sa nuit. Des draps froissés, une montagne de mouchoirs usagés et une serviette mouillée sur le sol de la salle de bain.

OoOo

A quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, le soleil se levait sur Poudlard, inondant de lumière une chambre située au septième étage. Elle disposait d'une vue sans fin sur le parc, la forêt, les montagnes juste derrière. Lorsque que le soleil parvenait à grimper assez haut dans le ciel pour envahir de rayons la pièce, cela voulait dire qu'il était tard. Sur le sol, traînaient, épars, des habits, une bouteille de whisky pur feu vide, une autre à demi pleine. Sur la table de nuit, un verre renversé et dans le lit, l'épave de ce qui avait été le directeur de Poudlard jusqu'à la veille.

Le départ brusque d'Hermione Granger l'avait laissé seul avec ses souvenirs, ses désirs, ses regrets et une bouteille de whisky pur feu. Autant dire qu'il n'avait guère hésité avant de se traîner jusqu'à ses appartements pour finir la soirée en se soûlant. Cela lui avait paru la meilleure idée du monde la veille, quand il avait cherché à arrêter de penser. Il avait préféré la brûlure de l'alcool à celle du souvenir et des larmes. Maintenant que le soleil venait cogner droit sur ses paupières et qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes dansait la gigue dans son crâne, il n'était plus si sûr que cela ait été une si bonne idée.

Il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain pour boire quelques potions de son cru qui devaient lui permettre de remettre ses idées en place afin d'affronter cette journée avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait. En définitive, si on faisait le récapitulatif de la soirée, ça sonnait plutôt bien. Il avait pu s'excuser auprès d'Hermione Granger, son amour de jeunesse n'était peut-être pas mort et une jolie fille avait demandé à l'embrasser...

Son ventre se serra au souvenir des lèvres de la brunette sur les siennes, celui de sa paume qui avait, à loisir, caressé la peau douce de son dos, l'odeur fruitée de son shampooing et celle plus boisée de son parfum, ses cheveux bouclés qui l'avaient un peu chatouillé tandis qu'elle se collait à lui avec empressement, venant goûter sa bouche encore et encore, jouer avec ses lèvres, sa langue... Il grogna. Pourquoi tant de plaisir dans un seul baiser ? Et surtout pourquoi elle ? Il en avait eu des aventures en vingt ans. Il avait embrassé et baisé des hommes comme des femmes et jamais aucune de ses relations, éphémères ou plus durables, n'avaient éveillé en lui autant d'intérêt que ce simple baiser. Il finit par se convaincre que cela était une conséquence du Tutti Memori qu'il lui avait lancé dix ans plus tôt et du fait qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux des sentiments forts pour le même homme. Il n'éprouvait certainement pas une attirance quelconque pour la jeune femme. Non, c'était tout bonnement aussi impossible que ridicule.

Presque guilleret, autant que puisse l'être Severus Rogue, de cette très bonne résolution, il entreprit de se doucher pour faire disparaître les relents de whisky qui l'embaumaient et de s'habiller pour affronter ce jour nouveau. Ou plutôt ce demi jour vu que midi était passé lorsqu'il sorti de la salle de bain, ragaillardi et vêtu de frais, un pantalon en lin clair et une tunique grise qui détonnaient du personnage public qu'il s'était forgé. Mais c'était les vacances et, aucune visite n'étant prévue, il pouvait se permettre un peu de fantaisie pour ce lumineux jour de juillet.

Il s'installa dans la Grande Salle, dominant la pièce depuis l'estrade et disposant de l'espace pour lui seul. Il aimait bien venir ici, parfois, pour profiter de l'endroit sans le brouhaha des étudiants et les discussions sans intérêt des professeurs. Le ciel bleu éclatant, dans lequel se baladaient quelques nuages moutonneux, illuminait agréablement les vieilles pierres. Une assiette garnie de ragoût d'agneau aux pommes de terre, ainsi que son courrier du jour l'attendaient patiemment. Tout était parfait.

Il commença à manger tranquillement tout en dépouillant les lettres, l'une après l'autre, jusqu'à la dernière qui manqua de le faire s'étouffer.

« Nous serons là pour 13 heures 30. Signé HG »

C'était simple et concis. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui apprit qu'il avait une demi-heure avant l'heure dite. Trente minutes avant l'arrivée de son filleul, d'Harry Potter et d'Hermione Granger. Une demi-heure pour se préparer à survivre à l'invasion de son territoire par trois personnes qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir pour des raisons très différentes.

« - Merde. »

L'écho de sa voix rebondit un instant avant de s'effacer. Il se sentit d'un seul coup très seul, fatigué par sa nuit d'abus et absolument pas prêt à revoir la jeune femme qui avait hanté ses pensées la soirée durant. Pas prêt à ce que lui reviennent les souvenirs d'elle et Sirius qu'il avait entreprit de noyer dans le whisky ...

« - Merde. »

Il se leva, respira profondément, les deux mains à plat sur le bois de la table, la tête penchée en avant... N'était-il pas Severus Rogue ? Peut-être s'était-il permis quelques instants de faiblesse la veille, compte tenu des nouvelles qu'il avait reçues... Il se rendait bien compte que ce n'était pas parce que la guerre était finie qu'il devait baisser sa garde. Il était le directeur de cette école, le foutu maître de ces lieux et les trois importuns arrivaient sur son territoire. En aucune façon, il allait se laisser intimider. Et peut-être même allait-il écouter le conseil que Granger lui avait donné la veille. Peut-être allait-il essayer de ne penser qu'à lui et de faire ce que bon lui semblait. Drago ne se gênait pas pour le faire. Il avait donné bien plus de sa vie que ce crétin trop gâté qui se prenait pour un martyr. Alors peut-être méritait-il un peu plus, en effet...

Rogue releva son visage. Dans ses yeux noirs brûlaient les flammes de la détermination, faisant luire les abysses qu'étaient ses iris d'un éclat quasi infernal.

OoOo

Hermione arriva dans la salle du voile avec un quart d'heure de retard, essoufflée et luisante d'avoir marché vite.

« - Tu as une mine affreuse.

- Merci Drago, c'est très sympa de ta part de me le faire remarquer, adorable même. »

Ils rirent tous les deux tandis qu'elle disait bonjour à Harry. Elle s'affala ensuite dans son fauteuil en se servant une grande tasse de café et en piochant dans la corbeille de muffins qui trônait sur la table. Son estomac la remercia quand elle avala quelque chose de consistant.

« - Alors, ça s'est bien passé ? »

Hermione leur tendit le parchemin signé de la main du directeur en expliquant qu'elle était parvenue à convaincre Severus Rogue de bien vouloir accepter leur présence au sein de l'école. Elle n'entra pas dans les détails de la rencontre, ni du repas et certainement pas du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé.

Elle n'avait jamais parlé à personne du sortilège de Tutti Memori que lui avait lancé l'homme à la fin de sa sixième année, quelques temps après avoir tué Dumbledore alors qu'elle était encore complètement chamboulée par la nouvelle. Le sortilège l'avait contrainte de revivre chaque instant de la vie de Severus Rogue, de sa naissance jusqu'au jour du sort, chaque minute de sa misérable vie et ce chaque fois qu'elle s'endormait. Non seulement elle voyait sa vie, mais elle la vivait réellement. Tant et si bien qu'elle s'était réveillée de nombreuses fois portant les marques des coups reçus pendant la nuit. D'enfant battu, il était devenu un adolescent impopulaire à un soldat aux ordres d'un maître psychopathe. Certes, il y avait eu quelques pauses dans sa vie mais il avait eu son content de coups et de tortures. Elle les avait tous subis. De fait, elle était passé maître en sortilèges de camouflage. Elle les posait avant de s'endormir et les renouvelait au matin jusqu'à ce que les marques s'estompent au bout de quelques heures. Harry et Ron n'en avaient jamais rien su.

A cette époque, elle avait cru devenir folle. Avec la guerre qui faisaient rage, le stress et la fatigue qu'engendrait leur vie, les soupçons permanents, la vigilance constante, les cauchemars d'Harry, le deuil de Sirius, de Dumbledore, elle n'avait trouvé personne avec qui partager son fardeau. Elle n'avait pas pu faire peser un poids de plus sur les épaules, déjà bien trop chargées, de ses amis. Elle avait fait les recherches seule et avait fini par découvrir l'origine du mal. Non content de la forcer à voir chaque instant de sa vie, le sortilège forçait le lanceur à voir également la vie de sa victime. Il avait détruit son sommeil et violé son intimité en profondeur. Ses moindres secrets, ses humiliations, ses peurs, ses souffrances... Ses moments d'intimité, ses joies secrètes, ses béguins interdits, ses indiscrétions... Tout cela, et plus encore, avait été révélé à Severus Rogue.

La dernière nuit où elle avait eu à subir le sortilège, elle en avait passé la majorité à revivre le souvenir d'un Severus Rogue devant un miroir, lui expliquant, du désespoir plein la voix, les raisons qui le poussaient à lancer le sortilège. Parce qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir comprendre ce qu'elle vivait, qu'elle avait la force nécessaire pour ne pas devenir folle et l'ouverture d'esprit suffisante pour accepter de l'aider malgré tout, après. Qu'elle avait été choisie pour ses valeurs afin de l'aider à plaider son innocence le moment venu. Il s'était excusé mais cela n'avait pas eu de sens pour elle à l'époque. Elle avait passé près d'un an à revivre en accéléré la vie haïssable de son professeur de potions. Elle avait torturé des innocents. Elle avait tué des gens, tué Dumbledore de ses propres mains ou presque... Et il avait violé ses souvenirs. Il savait tout d'elle.

Dix ans n'avaient pas été de trop pour réussir à encaisser les événements. Ce qu'il avait fait était impardonnable. Elle le lui reprocherait probablement toute sa vie. Mais la colère s'était atténuée. Elle s'était faite moins vive avec les années. Il lui avait fait le serment de ne jamais se servir de ce qu'il apprendrait du sortilège pour lui nuire ou de révéler quoique ce soit à quiconque. Elle avait fait de même, excepté le jour du procès de Severus, où elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle s'était battue contre ses émotions qui lui dictaient de laisser pourrir ce monstre à Azkaban... Sa raison l'avait finalement emporté. Ainsi, elle avait témoigné sous Véritaserum afin de disculper l'homme de la totalité des chefs d'accusation. Le huis clos lui avait permis d'esquiver les questions de ses proches. En effet ceux-ci n'auraient pas gobé la vérité transformée qu'elle avait servi au jury lorsqu'elle leur avait dit que Severus Rogue avait été une sorte de mentor pour elle. Que ce même Severus Rogue, assailli par le poids de ses actions et de ses responsabilités, avait entrepris de lui livrer sa vie. Des gens qui ne les connaissaient pas pouvaient imaginer des discussions entre eux deux. Mais tous ses proches savaient qu'elle n'avait jamais eu une telle relation avec Severus Rogue. Et si l'ensemble du procès avait fini par être rendu public au niveau de ce qui avait été dit, son nom avait été effacé de toutes les copies et elle était restée anonyme.

« - Quand partons-nous, du coup ?

- Le temps d'emballer nos dossiers ici et de prendre quelques affaires, on pourrait y aller après avoir manger. Mieux vaut commencer aussi vite que possible ! »

Hermione avait rarement vu Harry si enthousiaste. Cela lui redonna confiance et espoir en leur entreprise. Elle accepta et rédigea une note rapide pour le directeur qu'elle envoya au service du courrier urgent du Ministère pliée en une grue qui vola rapidement jusqu'à destination.

« - Euh, Hermione...

- Oui Drago ?

- Il y a quelque chose qu'Harry et moi voudrions partager avec toi avant que nous partions. N'est-ce pas Harry ? »

La brune vit son meilleur ami piquer un fard monstrueux en bafouillant un « oui » maladroit. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Elle avait beau chercher, il ne lui semblait pas que ce jour soit une date particulière à se rappeler qui pourrait expliquer l'interlude. Et pour qu'Harry rougisse à ce point, il y avait des chances que cela implique sa vie sentimentale. Mais elle savait aussi que le jeune homme n'avait fait aucun effort pour rencontrer qui que ce soit depuis sa rupture avec Ginny. Donc, ça ne pouvait pas... A moins que...

Elle leur jeta un regard scrutateur qui les mit soudain très mal à l'aise. Même si ça ne changea pas grand chose pour Harry, Drago sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de son dos. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Harry avait tant hésité à lui en parler. Elle était tout bonnement terrifiante quand elle lançait ce regard à quelqu'un. Il l'avait vu faire à de nombreuses reprises lorsqu'une personne lui donnait des informations incomplètes ou émettait une hypothèse intéressante. Cependant, il n'en avait jamais été la cible jusqu'à maintenant et il aurait préféré que ça reste ainsi finalement.

« - Drago et moi on sort ensemble »

Il l'avait dit d'une traite, sans respirer, sans réfléchir, priant pour qu'elle détourne enfin son regard.

« - Depuis quand ?

- Mai...

- Ok. »

Suite à ce « ok » presque enjoué, elle avait cessé de les scruter et avait souri. Elle avait redit « ok » un ton plus bas, essayant de faire avec la surprise de l'annonce. Elle était heureuse pour eux mais elle découvrait par la même occasion que les préférences de son meilleur ami avaient changé... Elle se félicita d'ailleurs de ne jamais avoir essayé d'arranger une rencontre avec une collègue ou une amie comme Molly l'avait si souvent suppliée de faire pour que son fils adoptif trouve enfin l'amour. Cela aurait été tellement gênant.

« - Désolé.

- Mais non, de quoi ?

- On aurait pu y aller plus doucement. On pensait que tu avais deviné depuis le temps et que tu attendais juste qu'on te l'annonce. Mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir que j'avais changé de bord et finalement tu dois être plutôt surprise, peut-être... choquée ? »

Il avait hésité à prononcer le dernier mot. Elle secoua la tête.

« - Mais non Harry. Enfin si je suis surprise. Mais j'étais bien trop obnubilée par le voile pour voir au-delà. Désolée d'avoir manqué ça et de n'avoir pas été plus présente. Cependant, je suis la première à penser que Drago est quelqu'un de bien et toi aussi. Alors si vous êtes bien ensemble, pourquoi j'aurais quoique ce soit à redire là-dessus ? »

Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa était sincère et chaleureux. Harry se sentit pousser des ailes. Léger comme jamais, il traversa la salle pour étreindre sa meilleure amie de toutes ses forces.

« - Merci Hermione.

- C'est normal Harry. Je t'aime tu sais.

- Je sais, je t'aime. »

Drago eut un sourire tordu face à la scène. Il savait que le moment était important pour Harry et il était ravi qu'Hermione les accepte tels qu'ils étaient sans jugement. Mais inévitablement, il se sentait jaloux. Jaloux que son parrain, sa dernière famille, n'ait pas eu la même ouverture d'esprit. Certes, le problème ne venait pas de son homosexualité mais juste du fait que son compagnon soit Harry Potter. Cela n'empêchait pas le jeune homme de se sentir triste à l'idée d'être rejeté par sa seule famille. Il avait passé son adolescence à trahir ses principes pour être accepté par ses parents. Il s'était juré après la guerre de ne plus jamais faire cela. Cela ne rendait pas pour autant le combat plus facile. Il se tiendrait à sa résolution mais cela lui coûtait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Harry revint vers lui et le serra contre lui. Il avait senti le trouble chez son amant et c'était sa façon à lui de se montrer présent. Cela allégea le cœur de l'ancien blond. Quand il sentait le brun collé à lui comme ça, il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Ils furent prêts deux heures plus tard et se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune des Trois Balais, partageant un pichet de limonade glacée tout en dégustant l'assiette garnie qui composait l'unique plat du pub, de la salade, quelques tranches de charcuterie, du pâté en croûte et un morceau de bleu de Buxton. Mme Rosemerta ne servait à manger qu'en été et le midi uniquement, quand l'affluence des touristes permettait de rendre l'activité rentable sans que cela fasse trop de concurrence aux autres restaurants du village. Ils étaient tombés par hasard sur le panneau en ardoise indiquant le menu et les trois collègues avaient trouvé l'idée engageante. Le pub était plein. Pour une fois, il n'était pas rempli par une foule d'étudiants venus se mettre au chaud pour déguster une pinte de Bièraubeurre tiède mais par des groupes éclectiques de sorciers issus des quatre coins du monde magique. Ça parlait russe, chinois, anglais avec des accents venus d'ailleurs, espagnol... Harry était sûr d'avoir croisé un authentique marabout d'Afrique en arrivant et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de lorgner sur une harpie qui s'était installée dans le fond de la salle peu après que leur repas leur soit servi.

« - Bon. » Dit Hermione en sirotant son verre de limonade. « Il est bientôt l'heure d'y aller alors j'espère que vous êtes prêts à coopérer un minimum avec Rogue, à faire profil bas et à ne pas chercher les ennuis comme on a pu le faire à l'époque où on étudiait là-bas. On a vraiment besoin d'accéder à l'école alors ne me faites pas regretter d'être allée négocier en personne avec Severus Rogue hier. »

Ils opinèrent ostensiblement sans oser dire quoi que ce soit tant elle semblait sérieuse et prête à mordre le premier qui ferait une remarque déplacée.

Quelques secondes après, ils étaient debout à saluer chaleureusement Mme Rosemerta pour ce repas et ce verre pris en souvenir du bon vieux temps. La barmaid les regarda s'en aller vers l'école avec un regard nostalgique. Elle ne se rappelait pas de tous les anciens élèves mais ceux là étaient durs à oublier.

A 13 heures 30 précises, ils arrivèrent en bas des marches de l'illustre édifice dont la grande porte fermée n'attendait qu'à être poussée. Hermione se sentit étrangement déçue mais soulagée à la fois que Severus ne soit pas venu les accueillir. Elle s'était doutée que l'homme refuserait de voir ses collègues. Elle s'apprêtait à monter les marches quand une voix derrière elle l'obligea à se retourner.

« - Vous arrivez pile à l'heure à ce que je vois. Eh bien, Poudlard est à votre disposition pour vos recherches, sans restriction le temps des vacances. Nous verrons après la rentrée si vous n'avez pas fini d'ici là. Si vous avez besoin de me contacter urgemment, faites appel à un elfe. Twinxie ou Urlaf seront ravis de vous répondre. »

Hermione opina silencieusement. Sa bouche s'était soudainement asséchée et elle ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix en cet instant. Revenant semble-t-il tout juste d'une baignade dans le lac, Severus Rogue s'était présenté à eux le torse nu dégoulinant d'eau, ses cheveux ébouriffés et une serviette pendant nonchalamment sur son épaule tandis que des gouttes traîtresses glissaient le long des abdominaux fermes de l'homme pour se perdre dans l'élastique d'un short de bain noir. Il était mince mais son corps était bien dessiné, sec. Ses muscles transparaissaient à travers sa peau pâle striée de cicatrices. Hermione connaissait l'histoire de chacune d'entre elles ou presque, la douleur que ça avait été, le souvenir que ça lui évoquait chaque fois qu'il les regardait dans un miroir. Seule celle sur son cou, un croissant de lune acéré de pics, triste souvenir de la morsure de Nagini lui était inconnue... Elle le regarda la dépasser et pousser la porte d'un geste tranquille, lui laissant le loisir d'observer également son dos, jusqu'à ses fesses et ses jambes solides. Le pan de bois se referma derrière lui et elle reprit pied avec la réalité.

Harry et Drago la regardaient étrangement, enfin surtout Drago. Harry semblait un peu perdu aussi. Il avait toujours vu l'austère professeur dans ses longues robes noires. Il n'avait jamais songé au fait que l'homme pouvait les enlever, encore moins pour aller faire trempette. Cet incident l'obligeait à voir au-delà. C'était facile de se poser des questions sur l'adolescent qu'avait été l'homme et la relation qu'il avait pu entretenir avec sa mère. Mais il n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé que Severus Rogue puisse être tout simplement normal et que maintenant que la guerre était terminée, il puisse avoir des loisirs ou des hobbies...

Drago finit par détourner le regard et s'avança à la suite de son parrain pour pousser la porte, la maintenant ouverte le temps que ses amis se décident à le rejoindre. Hermione secoua la tête et déglutit avec difficulté en essayant de se convaincre que tout allait bien se passer. Qu'elle n'aurait pas l'occasion de revoir Severus Rogue ainsi, jamais, et qu'elle ferait mieux d'oublier tout de suite ce qu'elle avait vu et ce qu'elle avait ressenti face à cette vision. Elle devait être complètement concentrée sur le travail à fournir, les recherches dans l'école, et surtout Sirius. Sirius...

La porte se referma derrière elle en un grincement sinistre et un claquement sec qui la firent frissonner.

* * *

J'attends vos avis (compliments et/ou critiques) avec impatience! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Salut à tous!

Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas répondu à vos review au fil du temps, my bad. Pas vraiment d'excuse à part profiter des vacances avec mon copain^^ Mais je m'en occupe dès le chapitre publié pour les non guest!

**DrunkPhoenix : **Merci pour ta review et les compliments! :D J'espère que la suite t'a plu (et te plaira pour celle de ce soir) Pas de récit de repas pour ce chapitre, t'inquiète ;)

Et toujours merci à **Calire92** pour la correction! Sans elles vous auriez droit à des phrases de 12 lignes ;)

J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous passerez un bon moment de lecture!

* * *

**La prophétie des destins brisés**

Chapitre 5

Arrivés au bas des marches du grand escalier, ils s'étaient arrêtés. Ils s'étaient regardés les uns les autres un instant, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux pose la question qui les habitait tous.

« - On va où ? »

La discussion avait débuté ainsi.

« - On pourrait s'installer dans la bibliothèque.

- Je sais pas. On ne va pas avoir la place d'installer notre carte, les murs sont tous occupés par des livres.

- La Grande Salle alors ?

- Avec Rogue qui va y manger le midi, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Puis, ça fait loin de la bibliothèque...

- Pourquoi pas la salle sur demande ?

- Pareil que pour la bibliothèque. Et puis j'avoue qu'une des choses que j'ai appréciées en quittant Poudlard, c'est de ne plus avoir à faire un marathon chaque jour pour passer d'une salle à l'autre. Le septième, ça fait haut !

- Et si, tout bêtement, on aménageait notre salle de travail dans une classe vide ? Vous avez déjà compté le nombre de portes qu'il y a dans le château par rapport au nombre qu'on a pu utiliser ? On doit bien pouvoir trouver une pièce pas trop loin de la bibliothèque qui fasse l'affaire. »

Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger s'étaient donc rendus au quatrième étage de l'école. Ils avaient commencé leur investigation en essayant d'ouvrir toutes les portes sur leur passage. Cela s'était avéré peu efficace puisque la plupart résistaient à l'Alohomora et qu'ils n'osaient pas y aller plus fort par peur d'attirer sur eux les foudres du directeur. Ils avaient donc dû se rendre à l'évidence que fouiller Poudlard par eux-mêmes pourrait s'avérer dangereux, long et compliqué. Drago avait regardé Harry, Harry l'avait regardé et ils s'étaient tourné tous les deux vers Hermione d'un air entendu.

« - On n'a pas le choix Mione. Faut se faire aider par quelqu'un qui connaît vraiment Poudlard. »

Elle avait senti sa poitrine se serrer tandis qu'une sueur froide coulait le long de son dos... Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

« - Rogue ?

- Mais non, rit son ami, un elfe suffira ! On n'est pas suicidaire ! »

Elle fut si soulagée du fait qu'ils ne pensaient pas à Severus, qu'elle en oublia de se sentir indignée du fait qu'ils allaient déranger un elfe dans son travail. Qu'ils seraient probablement la cause d'un emploi du temps plus chargé pour lui, alors qu'il ne serait pas rétribué par le Ministère pour l'aide qu'il leur apporterait...

« - Twinxie ? » Appela Harry et quelques secondes plus tard l'elfe de maison apparu à ses côtés.

« - Monsieur m'a appelé ? »

« - Oui, merci Twinxie. Je suis Harry Potter, voici Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger. » L'elfe les salua poliment. « Nous allons travailler ici quelques temps et M. Rogue nous a dit de faire appel à toi si besoin.

- Oui monsieur.

- Pourrais-tu nous dire si une de ces pièces est une classe désaffectée utilisable pour nous en servir de salle de travail ?

- Oui monsieur, la quatrième sur ce mur, en partant d'ici, à côté du tableau représentant un couple sur un voilier. Et évitez de trop leur parler, ils sont vite ennuyants.

- Merci, et les autres salles, que sont-elles ?

- Ici un placard, la salle de magie étrangère, le bureau du professeur Bassa puis ses appartements. En face, vous avez une véranda et un boudoir désaffectés et un autre placard. Puis-je vous être utile en autre chose monsieur ?

- Euh, comment on ouvre la salle de classe désaffectée ? »

L'elfe claqua simplement des doigts.

« - Elle est ouverte.

- Merci, tu peux disposer. Je t'appellerai si besoin.

- Bien monsieur. »

L'elfe disparu dans un pop sonore.

« - Efficace...

- C'est quoi « magie étrangère » comme cours à votre avis ?

- Hermione... Tu ne changeras donc jamais ?

- Mais quoi ? C'est intéressant, de nouvelles classes... »

Harry secoua la tête de dépit, tandis que Drago riait ouvertement d'elle tout en allant vers la salle que leur avait indiquée l'elfe. Ils avaient presque perdu une heure à monter jusqu'ici, il était hors de question qu'ils traînent plus longtemps... Severus serait bien capable de découvrir leur lenteur et de s'en servir contre eux.

La porte grinça sur ses gonds, mécontente d'être dérangée après toutes ces années. Les tables étaient éparses, certaines avaient été enlevées, probablement récupérées pour d'autres classes, couvertes de poussière et de toiles d'araignées. Le tableau noir qui faisait face à l'entrée leur serait bien utile, tout comme le mur de droite qui était entièrement nu pour l'heure. Sur leur gauche, des fenêtres crasseuses dispensaient une lumière jaunâtre peu engageante. Drago éternua quasi instantanément, à plusieurs reprises, faisant sursauter ses deux collègues.

Hermione secoua la tête et sortit sa baguette pour lancer une quinzaine de Recurvite. La pièce regagna soudainement en éclat alors que la crasse des ans disparaissait. Drago posa aussitôt son sac sur une des tables et entreprit de les coller entre elles pour disposer d'une table plus grande. Harry passa derrière le bureau à la recherche de craies pour le tableau tandis qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers les fenêtres pour renouveler l'air de la pièce.

La vue donnait sur le lac et la nature environnante. D'où elle était, elle voyait un des saules pleureurs du parc, qui l'avait souvent accueillie lorsqu'elle voulait lire à l'extérieur lors de son cursus scolaire. Elle voyait aussi la berge où, de son temps, les élèves s'amusaient à s'arroser et, pour les plus braves, à se baigner... Involontairement, lui revint aussitôt la vision d'un Severus particulièrement attirant un peu plus tôt. Elle l'imagina, comme si elle le voyait, faisant de longues brasses dans l'eau, jusqu'au rivage, et sortir d'un pas lent. Toute l'eau se déversant le long de son corps en lignes sinueuses, les éclaboussures projetées par un mouvement sec de sa tête pour replacer ses cheveux dégoulinants... Elle sursauta en se rendant compte de la teneur de ses pensées et s'éloigna brusquement de la fenêtre, comme si elle s'était brûlée.

Personne ne l'avait vue et elle se sentit soulagée. Tournant ostensiblement le dos à la fenêtre et à ses fantasmes, elle vint, elle aussi, déposer son sac sur la table et le vider. Un tas commençait à s'élever doucement : il s'agissait de la totalité de leurs recherches sur le voile. L'histoire de l'objet, ce qu'il faisait au Ministère, la date de son arrivée, qui l'avait découvert, quels tests avaient été effectués dessus. Il y avait aussi un nombre conséquent de livres marqués à des pages pouvant faire référence au voile et un code couleur en fonction de l'importance de la référence et des renseignements qu'elle apportait. Ensuite venaient leurs recherches personnelles, les découvertes qu'ils avaient faites au cours de l'année écoulée. Leur travail sur l'aura que dégageait le voile, les gravures sur l'arche, une étude des mouvements du tissu et des annotations sur les chuchotements qui semblaient s'en échapper.

Ils avaient passé des heures dans cette salle à décortiquer le moindre indice et ils étaient parvenus à la conclusion que l'arche était un passage. En effet, une des runes faisait référence à un voyage, à un aller quelque part. Une autre faisait référence à quelque chose qu'Hermione avait traduit comme le néant, l'absence de tout et cela les aurait découragés et les aurait probablement menés vers la conclusion la plus évidente si une autre rune de voyage n'avait pas suivi. Tous les précédents chercheurs s'étaient arrêtés à l'idée que le voile conduisait vers la mort, mais Hermione avait cherchée plus loin. Elle avait été intriguée par l'utilisation d'une rune faisant référence à l'absence, au vide plutôt qu'à celle communément admise pour la mort. Et trouver une seconde rune de voyage lui avait donné une impression d'aller-retour pourtant elle n'avait pas pu aller plus loin que des suppositions.

Un soir de déprime, elle avait même essayé de rentrer dans le voile, pour rejoindre Sirius et en finir avec toute cette histoire. Le tissu ondulant était resté désespérément hermétique mais elle avait eu l'impression que les chuchotements s'étaient amplifiés, comme s'ils la grondaient de vouloir entrer. Elle avait donc fait des tests divers pour déterminer si les voix changeaient en fonction de l'ambiance et elle avait vu juste. Elles se faisaient plus douces lorsqu'ils s'amusaient et se lançaient des blagues. Plus agressives lorsqu'elle essayait de rentrer ou qu'ils se disputaient. Elles se faisaient silencieuses lorsque le moment était grave ou encore discrètes mais douces lorsqu'elle se mettait à pleurer. Il y avait de la vie dans cette arche, inaccessible mais présente, qui répondait à ce qui se passait dans la pièce. Ils avaient essayé de communiquer avec, des chuchotements énervés pour non, des calmes pour oui et ils avaient posés des questions mais ça n'avait strictement rien donné. Le voile ne semblait réagir qu'à leurs émotions et ils n'avaient pas trouvé le moyen de poser des questions par ce biais.

Les observations les avaient doucement confortés dans l'idée que Sirius était vivant derrière le voile mais jamais elle n'avait eu autant d'espoir que depuis que Drago avait trouvé le carnet. Il serait dur de trouver des informations concrètes sur cette invention ayant plus de mille ans si les carnets ne se trouvaient pas ici au château, mais elle ne perdait pas espoir. Et en elle-même, l'étude intensive du château était un mystère qu'Hermione trouvait on ne peut plus palpitant.

D'un coup de baguette, la jeune femme envoya leurs recherches se ranger sur les appuis de fenêtre - faute d'étagères. Les documents et les livres se classèrent par sujet et par ordre de pertinence. Harry, quant à lui, avait déplié la carte des Maraudeurs et l'avait agrandie de manière à ce qu'elle prenne tout le pan du mur libre. Drago, assis, attendait que ses amis le rejoignent pour établir leur plan de travail.

Les trois compères se retrouvèrent, assis, fébriles à l'idée de commencer.

« - Euh, ils sont à qui, ces bouquins ? »

Drago était du genre maniaque, il n'aimait ni la poussière ni le désordre et tenait beaucoup à ce que l'organisation de leur espace de travail soit parfaite. Hermione releva le nez du document qu'elle étudiait, un parchemin comportant ses notes sur le carnet des fondateurs.

« - Et merde, fait chier... » Ils la regardèrent surpris, peu habitués à l'entendre jurer. « Ce sont deux livres que je dois prêter à Rogue le temps de notre séjour, ça fait parti de notre accord...

- Ok, désolé Mione mais vaudrait mieux que tu les lui apportes au plus vite, des fois qu'il ait changé d'avis et qu'il cherche une excuse pour nous virer...

- Ouais je sais mais...

- Il est dans son laboratoire, pas d'excuse, va le trouver. »

La brune se leva, les yeux flamboyants et maudit son ami sur plusieurs générations. De toutes façons, il était gay, ça n'aurait pas de conséquences ! Certes, un coup d'œil à la carte des Maraudeurs épinglée au mur, permettait de savoir où se trouvait le directeur... Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la jeter ainsi dans la gueule du loup ! Elle attrapa les deux livres et partit d'un pas rapide vers les cachots. Elle dévala chaque escalier de manière imprudente, au risque de se casser une cheville, mais elle préférait foncer tant que la colère l'animait, plutôt que de prendre le risque de se décourager.

L'obscurité des couloirs souterrains lui rappela l'époque révolue des cours de Potions, dans les cachots, et l'aplomb qu'avait leur professeur en classe. Élève, elle l'avait tant haï sans pour autant pouvoir s'empêcher de l'admirer. Sa capacité à laisser passer les pires injustices comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, par exemple. Ou ce ton, qu'il avait pour vous réprimander et vous insulter, qui parvenait à vous faire douter du caractère infondé et injuste du geste. Il était arrivé qu'il s'énerve, mais plupart du temps, il s'était contenté de rester calme et sûr de lui, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il s'était joué d'eux, prenant un certain plaisir à les martyriser et à voir la colère et la rébellion faire briller leurs regards. Il avait presque parfois réussi à les faire douter d'eux, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il paraissait totalement sûr de détenir la vérité. Il s'était amusé à leurs dépends pendant des années...

Elle frappa à la porte d'une poigne ferme, il y eu un bruit dans la pièce derrière puis, plus rien. Quelques secondes passèrent et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à frapper de nouveau, le pan de bois pivota sur ses gonds, sans un bruit.

« - Hermione, que me vaut le plaisir ? »

Elle frissonna de sa familiarité. Il s'était nonchalamment appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte, ses bras croisés, l'air tranquille mais, Merlin merci, il était habillé. Elle fit tout pour ne pas croiser son regard et lui tendit les livres sans rien dire. Il eut un sourire qui la désarma complètement. L'avait-elle déjà vu sourire avant aujourd'hui ? Elle n'était pas sûre.

« - Que dites-vous de me faire un rapport sur votre organisation et vos avancées vendredi soir, autour d'un verre, aux Trois Balais ? »

Severus Rogue dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas rire du regard biche effrayée que lui lança la jeune femme à cette proposition. Mais elle avait finalement croisé son regard et il ne la laisserait pas s'en tirer si facilement. Il se redressa et s'avança d'un pas pour s'approcher d'elle. Il l'entendit retenir sa respiration tandis que ses yeux oscillaient entre lui, la fuite et ses lèvres.

« - J'attends votre réponse, Hermione. »

Il détacha chaque syllabe, les laissant rouler un moment sur sa langue comme s'il s'en délectait. La jeune femme se sentit frissonner. Certes sa voix lui avait toujours fait de l'effet mais c'était injuste de s'en servir pour prononcer son prénom de cette façon. Elle savait qu'il était entrain de jouer avec elle, comme il l'avait si souvent fait par le passé. Il s'amusait comme un fou de sa réaction, de la voir silencieuse et gênée. Elle avait deux choix, le laisser faire et espérer que ça lui passe ou l'affronter au risque de perdre...

Elle releva la tête, se redressa fièrement, bombant légèrement le torse. Elle posa une main légère sur les robes du directeur, caressant brièvement ses pectoraux à travers le tissu.

« - D'accord pour vendredi, je devrais pouvoir me libérer. A plus tard, Severus »

Elle avait susurré doucement son prénom, découvrant que ce nom à l'allure si sévère recelait d'une sensualité étonnante. Elle s'était retournée et était partie immédiatement après, le cœur battant la chamade, certaine d'être écarlate et incapable de respirer normalement. Elle était complètement stupide, jamais elle ne pourrait gagner à ce jeu-là ! Elle n'était même pas sûre de savoir ce que représentait la victoire...

Severus la regarda partir, un demi-sourire satisfait aux lèvres, content de la tournure que prenaient les événements. Il sentait toujours la chaleur de sa paume, là où elle avait posé sa main, et les deux livres pesaient lourd sur son bras. Son séjour ici promettait de rendre l'été intéressant... Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre le vendredi pour la suite. Trois petits jours...

OoOo

Hermione s'adossa le long d'un mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, complètement découragée. Sa bouche était pâteuse et elle avait envie de vomir.

« - Putain de merde, qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire... ? »

Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains en proie à la tourmente et à l'effarement. Elle avait envie de tout envoyer en l'air. Ça faisait dix ans qu'elle cherchait le moindre indice sur le voile. Dix ans que presque tout son temps libre était uniquement centré sur des lectures associées à l'arche dans laquelle avait disparu Sirius. Elle en rêvait la nuit, elle fantasmait le jour. Elle savait qu'elle touchait au but et cela lui coupait tout élan. Elle aspirait tant être à ce jour où elle pourrait serrer Sirius contre elle et sentir l'étreinte de ses bras autour de ses épaules, sa paume dans ses cheveux, son odeur... Merlin qu'est-ce que son odeur pouvait lui manquer... Elle se souvenait avoir passé des soirées à s'endormir le nez dans un t-shirt qu'il avait porté et qu'elle avait discrètement emprunté, juste parce que ça l'apaisait. Sentir cette odeur, c'était être en sécurité, il était son rempart contre les troubles et il lui manquait aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Elle renifla et le bruit lui fit remarquer qu'elle pleurait. Elle pesta contre elle-même en essuyant ses larmes mais ce fut un geste vain car aussitôt plusieurs autres roulèrent sur ses joues.

Hermione sursauta en sentant un bras se poser sur ses épaules et l'attirer dans une étreinte puissante.

« - Hé ma belle, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien. C'est rien.

- Oui bien sûr, ça m'arrive souvent de m'asseoir au milieu d'un couloir vide pour pleurer sans raison alors que des gens m'attendent, ça fait sens.

- Pff, t'es bête. »

Il avait réussi à la faire un tout petit peu sourire et cela suffit à Drago pour l'heure. Il l'avait rejointe lorsqu'il avait vu son point s'immobiliser, à mi-parcours, sur la carte des Maraudeurs. Ce n'était pas normal et il s'était inquiété de ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver la brune éplorée mais c'était toujours mieux qu'assommée par un quelconque sort à retardement de Severus, non ?

Il essuya ses larmes tandis qu'elle le regardait avec un air complètement perdu, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot et pourtant certaine de lui devoir une explication. Drago n'avait jamais posé de question depuis qu'ils étaient amis. Il l'avait vue s'acharner sur le voile plus que n'importe qui et il n'avait jamais insisté, il s'en était tenu à la version officiel du « je fais ça pour Harry ». Mais aucun ami ne prendrait le risque de vous plonger dans dix ans d'espoirs vains. Un ami ça vous convainc de faire votre deuil, ça vous dit de passer à autre chose et de vivre heureux... Or elle avait dit ces choses là à Harry, il le savait. Elle lui avait conseillé de faire ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait pour elle-même. Il n'avait pas non plus posé de questions à propos de la haine qu'elle ressentait envers Severus. Harry l'avait harcelée plus d'une fois, lui était resté silencieux, se contentant d'observer la situation et d'attendre que les explications viennent à lui, sans presser les choses. Étonnamment, cette attitude l'encourageait à lui fournir certains détails, elle savait qu'il ne serait jamais jugeant ou intrusif. Il était juste là. Pour elle. Si elle le voulait bien.

« - Je ne sais pas par où commencer Drago, je vis dans le secret depuis tellement de temps... Oh Merlin, je suis épuisée des non-dits, il me manque tellement si tu savais.

- Qui ?

- Sirius... Sirius me manque si fort. Je ne sais même plus comment j'ai fait pour survivre sans lui tout ce temps, j'en peux plus de lutter... »

Le blond resserra son étreinte. Il se retenait de lui en demander plus mais il pressentait que ça nécessiterait quelques discussions pour comprendre sa relation avec le parrain d'Harry.

« -Tiens le coup ma belle, on n'est plus très loin du but et tu nous as, Harry et moi, pour t'aider dans cette tâche. N'essaye pas de porter tout le poids sur toi, on est avec toi.

- Oui je sais... Mais... mais... Il y a... » Elle secoua la tête. « Rien, je délire, tu as raison, on n'est plus très loin du but, un peu de courage et on pourra partir d'ici et ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cette école.

- Est-ce que Severus t'a fait du mal ?

- Oui, non, je ne... Laisse tomber, ce n'est pas important pour l'heure, on a des choses essentielles à régler. »

Il se mordit la lèvre, songeur. Il avait envie de foncer aux cachots, demander des explications à son parrain sur l'état de son amie, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'elle prenne bien le fait qu'il révèle ses larmes à l'homme qui l'avait faite souffrir. Et il bouillait encore tellement de colère à son encontre, il serait bien incapable d'écouter vraiment ce qu'avait à dire Rogue et chercherait le moindre prétexte pour lui foutre son poing dans la gueule.

Il voulait que Severus vienne à lui et s'excuse platement d'avoir été incapable d'accepter qu'Harry fasse partie de sa vie, qu'il lui dise qu'il était désolé d'avoir été égoïste et qu'il comprenait la douleur que ressentait Drago. L'ancien blond n'attendait que ça pour pardonner à son parrain, un geste qui montre qu'il avait compris. Il ne demandait rien de plus... Il soupira.

« - Oui, des choses plus importantes hein... Allons-y.

- Merci Drago. »

Il l'aida à se relever et remit délicatement une mèche de ses cheveux bruns derrière son oreille. Il embrassa tendrement son front avant de la serrer à nouveau contre lui.

« - Pas tout de suite mais tu me dois quelques explications, là. »

Il avait dit ça tendrement sans la quitter des yeux guettant la moindre réaction de fuite ou la moindre larme coupable.

« - Oui je sais, je crois qu'à Harry aussi. Maintenant que je sais que j'avais pas rêvé en imaginant l'arche comme un passage avec retour possible, le secret n'est plus vraiment de mise, je sais même pas s'il l'a vraiment été un jour... Je me sens tellement nulle...

- Mais non ma belle. Confuse et dépassée sûrement mais tu n'es pas nulle, et c'est Drago Malefoy qui te dit ça ! »

Elle sourit doucement en ravalant les larmes qui avaient fait mine de poindre quand elle avait rouvert la bouche. Ils se mirent en marche et Drago n'enleva pas son bras de ses épaules de tout le trajet, pressant doucement son bras, régulièrement, comme pour lui transmettre un peu de force. C'était réconfortant et cela l'apaisa bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

Elle avait toujours une tête affreuse en arrivant à leur salle de travail, mais elle se sentait mieux. Elle aperçut, du coin de l'œil, Drago faire quelques gestes quand Harry leva les yeux vers eux. Son absence totale de réaction face aux yeux rouges d'Hermione et à ses reniflements, légers mais réguliers, la convainquit que Drago et lui avait une sorte de code pour communiquer en silence. Elle lança un sourire à son meilleur ami pour le remercier et il hocha doucement la tête. Bien décidé à faire comme si de rien n'était, il enchaîna tout de suite sur l'organisation de leurs recherches.

« - Bien, l'un d'entre nous doit ratisser la bibliothèque et la réserve à la recherche d'informations sur Poudlard des fois que des indices sur la salle que nous cherchons s'y trouvent. Il devra aussi vérifier si d'autres carnets des fondateurs ne sont pas présents à la bibliothèque. Ensuite, nous devons reprendre la carte des Maraudeurs, enquêter dans chaque salle marquée dessus et vérifier qu'ils n'ont rien oublié. Pour ça, nous allons avoir besoin des outils du Département des Mystères pour déceler la présence de passages secrets éventuels ou de salles cachées. Un elfe pourrait nous être utile afin d'ouvrir les pièces fermées. Et si malgré ça, des lieux s'avèrent inaccessibles, il faudra les noter scrupuleusement pour trouver un moyen de déjouer les fermetures magiques autrement, en se référant préalablement au Directeur... Donc pas d'explosion de mur ou de modification du moindre sortilège, je ne veux pas être accusé d'avoir compromis les défenses de Poudlard ou la stabilité magique de l'école ou que sais-je. Ça va être long et pas forcément super excitant mais nous devons mettre la main sur ces carnets. »

Drago et Hermione hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement, il le fallait et ils le feraient.

Ce jour-là, Hermione se porta volontaire pour travailler à la bibliothèque. Elle était épuisée de son absence de nuit et de sa rencontre avec Rogue, un peu plus tôt. Elle n'aspirait qu'à s'asseoir et à ne plus bouger jusqu'au soir. Harry et Drago partirent donc sur le terrain, un sac débordant d'outils d'analyse divers. Certains appareils avaient rappelé, à Harry, les objets étranges qui encombraient toujours le bureau de Dumbledore.

Il y en avait un pour détecter les flux magiques dans les murs, chaque irrégularité pouvant être le signe d'un passage caché. Un autre sondait l'espace pour déterminer la présence, ou non, d'une salle ou d'un passage secret. Il venait compléter le premier, des fois que l'ouverture soit activée par un mécanisme et non un sort. Un autre servait à mesurer l'intensité de la magie dans l'air, ce qui pourrait les aider à déterminer vers où chercher... Bref, chaque outil avait son utilité et ils les avaient tous pris. Le brun s'était empressé d'oublier les noms au fur et à mesure que son amant les prononçait, admiratif de sa capacité à retenir ce genre d'informations superflues. Enfin, elles ne l'étaient peut-être pas quand on était langue-de-plomb mais Harry n'y accordait pas la moindre importance. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de trouver séduisant la tendance de l'ancien blond à vouloir l'intégrer à cet aspect de sa vie également.

Ils s'étaient séparés, se donnant rendez-vous dans leur salle de travail vers 20 heures pour un débriefing rapide. Hermione avait déjà prévu de les inviter à manger chez elle le soir pour leur avouer la vérité sur Sirius et elle. Le secret avait été de mise pendant la guerre pour protéger Harry et parce que sa relation avec cet homme n'aurait probablement pas supporté le regard des autres. Après la disparition de Sirius, elle avait mis de côté ses sentiments pour soutenir son meilleur ami et n'avait jamais trouvé le bon moment. Puis Severus en avait rajouté une couche avec son sortilège maudit... Après la reconstruction, chacun avait essayé de se forger une vie, un avenir. Les études supérieures les avaient un peu séparés et le secret était devenu une telle habitude qu'elle n'avait jamais songé au bien que ça pourrait lui faire d'enfin partager tout ça avec son meilleur ami. A l'habitude s'était mêlé la culpabilité de ne pas lui en avoir parlé avant : ça faisait un an qu'elle côtoyait Harry et elle avait eu mille occasions qu'elle n'avait pas saisi... Pourtant Drago venait bien de lui prouver que les gens pouvaient être là pour elle. Alors peut-être était-il temps et peut-être fallait-il créer l'occasion...

* * *

Tous vos avis sont les très bienvenus! A la semaine prochaine pour la suite des aventures!


	6. Chapter 6

Salut à tous,

Voici le chapitre 6... J'essaye de vous écrire le 7 pour la semaine prochaine mais j'avoue que je suis un peu blasée pour le chapitre précédent. J'ai reçu en tout et pour tout, une seule review. J'ai jamais été du genre à harceler le lecteur ou à le menacer parce que c'est nul, je trouve... Mais je sais que vous êtes plus d'un à être arrivé sur le chapitre précédent et je ne demande pas que des compliments, j'apprécie beaucoup la critique, je tiens compte de certaines pour la suite de l'histoire... Vos avis sont importants, autant pour ma motivation que pour améliorer mon style ou savoir ce qui vous plait et déplait.

Pour l'heure je suis pas très motivée à m'y mettre parce que c'est 2h par jour en moyenne, la semaine, que je passe normalement sur la fic. Je sors de vacances en plus ce qui m'a fait perdre mon rythme. Je vais faire un effort mais si vous avez juste 2 minutes plus à m'accorder après la lecture du chapitre pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser, ce serait trop génial.

Et... un doute me vient, mais si c'est parce que je fais les RàR en message privé (pour éviter une intro trop longue à scroller pour ceux qui ne lisent pas) je veux bien les refaire en public hein! ;)

Sinon un grand merci à **Calire 92** pour la correction et les apports au texte.

Et à **DrunkPhoenix**, merci beaucoup pour ta review. Pour le sort que jette Rogue à Hermione, le pourquoi c'est parce qu'il pense que c'est le seul moyen à sa disposition pour que quelqu'un croit en sa loyauté envers l'ordre. Le sort lui permet de ne pas laisser à Hermione la possibilité de refuser et elle ne peut pas non plus penser que ses souvenirs sont modifiés et qu'il s'agit d'une ruse. Mais j'en reparlerais surement plus tard. Et il lance le sortilège peu de temps après avoir tué Dumbledore, entre la 6ème et la 7ème année.  
Je suis contente que ça t'aie plu en tout cas! Et effectivement ça chauffe doucement... J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ;)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture!

* * *

**La prophétie des destins brisés**

Chapitre 6

Hermione alignait les couverts autour de chaque assiette d'une main fébrile, légèrement tremblante. Sur le feu, mijotait une blanquette de veau. Elle l'avait gardée en réserve dans son congélateur, en prévision d'un soir comme celui-ci. Harry et Drago étaient rentrés chez eux prendre une douche mais lui avaient promis d'être là pour vingt-et-une heures quinze, au plus tard. Il était onze et elle commençait à paniquer.

Harry arriva le premier, souriant et serein, complètement ignorant du stress que représentait cette soirée pour son amie. Il les imaginait déjà parler tranquillement de ce qu'ils avaient fait, peut-être leur glisserait-elle une anecdote ou deux sur les moyens qu'elle avait employés pour faire plier Rogue... Aussi fut-il assez surpris lorsqu'il la vit rougir, oublier de respirer, puis souffler et inspirer bruyamment quand elle s'en rendit compte. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui lance un sourire tordu et qu'elle s'enfuie dans la cuisine. Le brun haussa les épaules avec nonchalance dans le vide du salon. Il se doutait qu'il aurait des explications en temps utile, ce n'était pas nécessaire de s'en faire. Alors il fit comme d'habitude, il s'approcha du placard à alcools d'Hermione et se servit un verre de cognac en guise d'apéritif.

Le brun regardait patiemment l'horloge en sirotant une gorgée de son verre. La trotteuse atteignit le point culminant du cadran et l'aiguille des minutes alla se poster devant le chiffre trois en un « clong » sonore. Au même instant, le bruit du poing de Drago sur la porte se fit entendre. Harry secoua la tête en souriant, il le faisait exprès le bougre.

Hermione sortit en trombe de la cuisine et vint ouvrir à l'ancien blond, l'air un peu moins paniquée que pour Harry. Il comprit que les révélations lui seraient principalement adressées et il s'y prépara mentalement en reprenant une gorgée d'alcool fort.

Hermione souffla en quittant le salon de nouveau, laissant Harry et Drago s'installer à table. Elle posa ses deux mains à plat sur son plan de travail en marbre, pour reprendre contenance. Dans un soupir, elle s'effondra en avant, laissant la pierre refroidir son front. Elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle avala difficilement sa salive avant de se redresser et d'attraper le plat.

« - Je peux t'aider ? » Demanda Drago en apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire complice aux lèvres. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer.

- Si tu le dis. Prends le riz, si tu veux bien. »

Son collègue s'exécuta, non sans presser doucement son épaule quand ils se croisèrent. Elle lui répondit d'un sourire tordu par l'appréhension.

Le repas était délicieux même s'il semblait à Harry qu'Hermione n'avait rien avalé, jouant avec sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette, au lieu de l'ingurgiter. Il regarda Drago qui mangeait par petites bouchées, coupant méthodiquement sa viande, comme on le lui avait appris. Il avait beau avoir renié ses origines, il en gardait certaines habitudes. Harry, loin de ces conventions sociales, avait englouti son assiette, en quelques énormes bouchées et sauçant avec du pain jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. L'ancien blond s'était efforcé de maintenir une conversation, sans intérêt, mais qui les avait tous sauvés d'un silence pesant.

Malgré la fin du repas, Hermione semblait décidée à ne pas croiser le regard d'Harry, aussi se décida-t-il à poser directement la question.

« - Bon Hermione, et si tu me disais ce qu'il t'arrive. Tu es tendue comme une corde prête à rompre depuis que je suis arrivé. »

Sa meilleure amie, ainsi interpellée, plongea ses yeux dans les siens et au milieu de la peur, il crut déceler de la culpabilité et une demande de pardon. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire ?

« - Harry, je vais parler, dire plein de trucs, probablement me perdre dans tout ça et bafouiller. Mais je te demande de me laisser aller jusqu'au bout de mon récit et avoir ainsi l'occasion de tout expliquer. Tu veux bien ? »

Il hocha la tête d'un geste ferme.

« - Je vais essayer. »

La main de Drago, qui était venue se poser sur sa cuisse, l'assurait que le blond serait là pour le pousser à respecter sa parole. Elle expulsa tout l'air de ses poumons et inspira profondément, pour essayer de calmer un peu son appréhension. Et elle leur raconta tout.

« - Il s'est passé des choses dans ma vie dont vous ignorez tout. Alors je suppose que je vais juste commencer par le commencement. L'été après notre troisième année, je suis rentrée chez mes parents. J'ai reçu une lettre le jour même. Sirius me demandait asile, sous sa forme d'Animagus et j'ai dit oui. J'ai prétexté auprès de mes parents que j'avais trouvé un chien errant et ils ont accepté qu'on le garde temporairement. A la condition que je colle des affiches dans le quartier, comme si quelqu'un allait venir le réclamer ! »

Elle fut la seule à sourire à sa remarque.

« - La journée, pendant que mes parents étaient au travail, il reprenait forme humaine et, discussion après discussion, nous sommes devenus amis... Nous n'avions que ça à faire : discuter. On ne t'en a pas parlé, Harry, parce qu'on ne savait pas si ton oncle et ta tante, le Ministère, ou bien Dumbledore interceptaient ton courrier... On ne pouvait pas risquer que quiconque apprenne où était Sirius. C'était stupide de notre part d'en faire un secret et je voulais t'en parler. Mais quand on s'est vu, avec l'arrivée fracassante des Weasley chez toi, la coupe du monde et la marque des Ténèbres, cela m'a semblé compliqué. Tout était confus et aucun moment ne m'ayant paru être le bon, je n'ai pas osé.

Après la rentrée, Sirius et moi avons continué à discuter par courrier autant que possible mais on avait convenu qu'il valait mieux garder le secret. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, c'était devenu plus facile de ne pas en parler et de trouver de bonnes excuses pour ne pas le faire... Comme la Coupe des Trois Sorciers, ta dispute avec Ron, Skeeter qui fouinait sans cesse. On ne voulait pas te causer d'ennuis supplémentaires. Puis je crois qu'on aimait ça, l'excitation du non-dit, même si je me rends compte à quel point c'était stupide. Si tu savais combien je regrette aujourd'hui...

On s'est revu l'été d'après, chez Sirius, avant que tu n'arrives et... Ça nous est tombé dessus, je sais pas trop comment te dire ça, mais notre relation a pris un tournant inattendu quand nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois. »

Hermione sentait sa bouche s'assécher au fil du récit. Elle avait l'impression de s'enfoncer à chaque phrase. Comment pouvait-elle réellement justifier ce secret à son meilleur ami ? Elle avait voulu garder cette relation pour elle. Pour la première fois, elle se sentait vraiment spéciale aux yeux de quelqu'un. Elle n'était pas la fille bizarre, la trop bonne élève, la troisième du groupe. Elle était Hermione et Hermione seulement. Elle n'avait eu envie de partager cela avec personne d'autre que Sirius. Et Sirius, à juste titre, avait eu peur du regard des autres, des jugements hâtifs.

Qui pourrait croire en l'amitié d'un ex-taulard et d'une adolescente ? Tout le monde attendait de Sirius qu'il se conduise en adulte responsable, digne de sa trentaine passée... Mais ils oubliaient tous qu'il avait passé douze ans à revivre ses pires souvenirs auprès des Détraqueurs. Ou à se perdre dans les bons une fois transformé en chien, à revivre son adolescence encore et encore. Dès son évasion, il avait essayé d'effacer ces douze années de sa mémoire, comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé.

L'amitié entre une adolescente de presque quatorze ans et un jeune de vingt ans, ça on pouvait y croire. L'amour aussi. Mais personne ne semblait voir cela en Sirius, personne sauf Hermione. Harry aurait pu s'il n'avait pas été aveuglé par son désir d'avoir une famille, une figure paternelle sur laquelle compter... Mais Sirius n'avait été qu'un jeune, complètement brisé et projeté dans une vie d'adulte qui ne lui correspondait pas vraiment. Le secret avait permis à Hermione et à Sirius de rester dans cette douce impression que seulement quelques années les séparaient. Se confronter au regard des autres, c'était prendre le risque de perdre cette étincelle et aucun d'eux n'avait voulu faire face à cette réalité.

« - Ce ne fut pas la dernière, quand on pouvait... Il voulait passer autant de temps que possible avec toi, Ron et moi faisions tout pour t'apaiser et te soutenir... On s'est croisé moins souvent, quelques fois quand on allait nourrir Buck ou en cachette dans les pièces que je rénovais seule et où il venait me retrouver... »

Un sourire nostalgique s'était étiré, de lui-même, sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle sentait une douce chaleur envahir son ventre.

« - La rentrée a marqué le retour des lettres, jusqu'à Ombrage... On n'a pas pu s'empêcher de passer une nuit ensemble ce Noël-là. Les circonstances étaient affreuses mais je me sentais tellement mal. J'avais tellement peur pour Arthur, Ron, Ginny et tous les autres.

Je n'osais pas vous parler de ces peurs, à toi ou Ron. Vous aviez autre chose à penser avec le retour de Voldemort et tout ce que ça impliquait. Puis je ne voulais pas passer pour une faible à vos yeux. Bêtement, j'avais peur de vous perdre si je ressemblais trop à une fille en détresse... Sirius, il était mon rempart face à l'adversité, il me rassurait par sa simple présence. Il m'a permis de tenir le coup. C'est grâce à lui si je n'ai jamais baissé les bras même au plus fort de l'enfer. Il aurait tant voulu faire de même pour toi. J'étais devenue comme son bras armé, là pour veiller sur toi en toutes occasions et te suivre dans les pires bêtises... »

Elle secoua la tête pour effacer les mauvais souvenirs et la souffrance qui les accompagnait.

Plus le récit s'écoulait, après la troisième année, l'été de la quatrième avant qu'il arrive, les lettres, les baisers, plus Harry se sentait trahi et bouillir de colère. Il avait envie de lui dire de se taire, de lui crier sa colère et sa jalousie. Il avait espéré, du plus profond de son être, que Sirius pourrait être la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eue, le père dont il avait toujours rêvé. Mais elle était celle qui avait eu une relation si particulière avec Sirius, qui avait eu les discussions si profondes, qui avait eu un mois en tête à tête, pas lui.

Il avait envie de vomir quand il l'entendait dire qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit pour l'épargner de soucis supplémentaires pendant la guerre. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle et à ses petits sentiments sans se soucier un seul instant de ce que ça pourrait lui faire d'apprendre qu'une étrangère avait réussi à lier une relation aussi profonde avec son parrain quand lui avait l'impression d'avoir à peine eu le temps de le rencontrer.

« - J'ai fait des recherches sur le Voile dès que j'ai pu. Je suis devenue langue de plomb pour avoir une chance d'en découvrir plus... Cela fait dix ans que je cherche un moyen de le sortir de là. Autant pour moi que pour toi, je dois l'admettre. Et je me rends compte que dix ans, c'est très long et je suis sincèrement désolée de ne jamais t'en avoir parlé avant. De t'avoir menti à l'époque et d'avoir choisi la facilité de l'omission tout le reste du temps. J'espère que tu voudras bien me pardonner. »

Elle avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry, dévoilant toute sa sincérité, toute sa culpabilité, toute sa contrition.

Il avait cru qu'elle voulait sauver Sirius pour lui, pour qu'il puisse retrouver son parrain et avoir un semblant de famille. Pour le soulager de cette perte dont il n'avait jamais cessé de culpabiliser, Sirius s'était retrouvé derrière le Voile par sa faute. Mais non, elle n'avait fait ça que pour elle, pour retrouver son amant sans se soucier de lui, profitant seulement de la mission que lui avait confié son chef pour légitimer ses recherches.

Harry avait senti son visage s'échauffer, ses mains et sa mâchoire se crisper tandis que seule la main de Drago sur sa cuisse l'avait empêché de se lever et de dire à Hermione de la fermer. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'avoir vécu ça ! Elle n'avait pas le droit d'aimer son parrain aussi fort qu'il l'aimait. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'avoir l'air si triste et si désolée de lui avoir volé Sirius à l'époque où il en avait le plus besoin.

Si Harry avait réfléchi, il se serait rendu compte que ses pensées étaient exagérées. Sirius ne l'avait jamais délaissé. Il avait toujours répondu à ses lettres, il lui avait même offert le miroir de communication. A lui, pas à elle. Il n'avait juste pas su en profiter pleinement, trop pris par sa vie d'adolescent et par la guerre, trop fier pour oser se confier à un homme qu'il connaissait trop peu, malgré toutes les attentes qu'il avait envers lui. Cela avait été facile pour Hermione de se confier, elle n'avait jamais eu à souffrir de la déception d'un parent. Harry avait passé son enfance à craindre sa famille... Malgré tous ses rêves, il y avait une différence non négligeable entre le fantasme d'une relation fluide avec son parrain, et la réalité des choses dans le contexte de l'époque. Il n'avait pas osé, il n'avait pas su comment faire. Lui qui était si perdu et terrifié alors que le monde sorcier attendait trop de lui.

Sirius avait fait mille efforts pour passer du temps avec lui. Il avait pris des risques inconsidérés en se baladant sous sa forme d'Animagus dans le monde sorcier. Il était venu à sa rescousse au Ministère. Certes Hermione avait été avec lui dans la plupart des situations mais le regard de Sirius, son sourire éclatant, son rire si particulier qui ressemblait à un aboiement joyeux lui avaient toujours été destinés en premier. Il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus.

Mais pour l'heure, il n'arrivait pas à voir tout ça, ni à l'entendre à travers les mots d'Hermione lorsqu'elle essayait de lui faire comprendre que oui, évidemment qu'elle faisait les recherches pour elle... Mais qu'elle les faisait aussi pour lui, que sa relation avec Sirius comptait.

Elle avait dit à Rogue qu'elle voulait que Sirius soit libre en sortant et c'était la pure et simple vérité. Elle s'effacerait au profit d'Harry, de Severus, de n'importe qui, si c'était ce que voulait Sirius. Et si par chance l'homme voulait encore d'elle, jamais Hermione n'écarterait son meilleur ami de la vie de son parrain, de sa seule famille. Il en avait besoin et il l'avait méritée.

Mais Harry bouillait d'une jalousie qui le rendait sourd et aveugle à tout raisonnement logique. Si bien que lorsque Hermione prononça le dernier mot de son discours, il se leva et la regarda longuement. Elle avait l'air toute petite, tassée dans sa chaise sous son regard noir, levant sur lui des yeux désolés et pleins d'espoir. L'espoir qu'il comprenne et compatisse. Il secoua la tête, écœuré, et parla d'une voix blanche.

« - Je ne peux pas. Je dois partir. »

Il quitta l'appartement sans se retourner, conscient d'éviter à son amie une dispute qui lui aurait fait trop de mal. Certes elle devait souffrir de son départ soudain, mais il ne voulait pas risquer de la briser plus, en s'énervant et en la faisant culpabiliser. Pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas pris le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qui avait été dit.

Hermione leva un regard plein de doutes sur Drago. L'ancien blond n'avait pas encore bougé, trop perdu dans ses réflexions. Une part de lui voulait courir après Harry pour essayer de l'apaiser et de le réconforter tandis qu'une autre le poussait à aller vers Hermione tant sa détresse était manifeste. Il se sentait pris entre deux feux, contraint à faire un choix et l'évidence de la décision le rendait triste pour Hermione.

Après la guerre, il avait hésité sur quoi faire. Il avait hérité de la fortune de ses parents, ponctionnée par les nombreuses amendes et demandes de réparation pour le mal perpétré par sa famille. Cela l'avait allégée mais elle restait conséquente. Il avait passé un an à voyager et faire la fête pour oublier, dilapidant l'argent comme s'il n'avait pas de fin et ruinant tout ce qui pouvait le rapprocher de sa famille, au point de teindre ses cheveux en vert sur un coup de tête. Mais à chaque nouvelle rencontre venait la question fatidique de son nom, de son passé, de l'origine de son argent et les réponses le ramenaient indubitablement vers des souvenirs dont il ne voulait pas. La guerre l'avait brisé. D'un adolescent trop fier pour son propre bien, il était devenu un pleurnichard qui se confie à un fantôme dans les toilettes des filles. Sa seule fierté, durant la guerre, fut d'avoir vaguement aidé Harry sur la fin. Pas de quoi dormir sur ses deux oreilles ou trouver la force de se reforger une carapace de froideur et d'indifférence. C'était plus simple d'avoir une réputation de branleur fêtard que celle de lâche et de Mangemort.

Au bout d'un an, il avait eu envie de se poser, de retrouver un semblant de stabilité dans sa vie. Décidé à reprendre des études, il lui était apparu que devenir langue-de-plomb était parfait pour qu'on ne vienne jamais l'ennuyer à propos de son travail puisque personne n'en connaîtrait la teneur. C'était un bon moyen pour avoir la possibilité de taire son passé, tout en ayant une excuse imparable. Il avait passé tous les tests existants pour prouver sa bonne volonté et comme tout langue-de-plomb, il avait fait un serment inviolable le tenant au secret.

Il avait rencontré Hermione en classe et le temps faisant, de l'évitement ils étaient passés à l'ignorance. De l'ignorance à quelques bonjours de loin. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils discutent et se décident à faire table rase du passé et deviennent amis. Drago avait découvert ce que signifiait l'amitié ce jour-là. Avec Pansy, Blaise et Théodore, il y avait eu une loyauté toute serpentarde, où il était clair que leur relation tenait principalement sur les intérêts communs que cela leur apportait mais à la moindre faiblesse...

Hermione lui avait parlé d'un lien indéfectible, d'un sentiment d'amour profond, d'une confiance absolue. Quelles que soient les épreuves, quelles que soient les disputes, rien ne pouvait la séparer durablement de ses amis. Il avait trouvé ça étrange. Ça sonnait pour lui aussi attirant que contraignant... Mais le temps faisant, ils avaient traversé des moments de joies, des crises, des instants sereins, d'autres de tension palpable... Chaque fois, ils s'étaient retrouvés, en avait ri, et des fois, elle en avait pleuré doucement tandis qu'il passait un bras autour de ses épaules. Un jour, il avait réalisé qu'il était intiment persuadé de pouvoir compter sur elle si besoin, et que, quel que soit ce qui les séparait, ce ne serait que pour un temps avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent et se pardonnent. Puis les années passant, la peur de voir cette conviction être brutalement déçue s'était également amenuisée et il espérait aujourd'hui qu'elle se souviendrait de tout cela.

« - Je ne connaissais pas Sirius comme vous l'avez connu... Mais pour ce que m'en a dit Harry, je pense qu'il finira par te comprendre mais que pour l'instant il ne voit pas les événements comme tu les vois. Laisse-lui du temps. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre lui, conscient qu'elle avait un grand besoin de réconfort et de sentir qu'elle n'était pas abandonnée malgré le départ brusque d'Harry. Il ne pouvait pas rester, il voulait rejoindre le brun avant que celui-ci ne lui fasse une crise de jalousie. Son amitié avec Hermione ne faisant aucun doute, il se devait de préserver sa relation avec Harry. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser Hermione seule mais il savait qu'elle le lui pardonnerait alors que pour son amant, il n'était encore sûr de rien. Drago jeta un regard désolé à la brune qui comprit. Elle pinça les lèvres en une moue mi-compréhensive, mi-déçue.

« - Merci de m'avoir écoutée, murmura-t-elle.

- C'est normal ma belle, les amis c'est fait pour ça. C'est toi qui me l'as appris, je te rappelle. » Elle sourit, malgré elle, à ce souvenir. « Maintenant, mets-toi au lit et dors. Parce que crois-moi, tu en as besoin. Je suis désolé de ne pas rester plus mais je dois le rejoindre. Demain tout ira mieux et moi je vais aller parler à Harry pour essayer de l'aider à voir les choses plus clairement, ok ? »

La brune opina timidement puis serra le blond contre elle, dans une dernière étreinte avant de le laisser partir. La porte se referma dans un chuintement sec qui lui fit percevoir le silence qui s'ensuivit avec une acuité décuplée. Soudain, elle se sentit plus seule qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Déprimée et au-delà des larmes, elle alla se coucher en espérant que le lendemain serait un jour meilleur. Et que le sommeil l'aiderait à oublier l'incommensurable bordel qu'étaient devenues ses émotions.

OoOo

Rien n'était allé mieux le lendemain et elle n'avait pas oublié. Elle s'était exilée à la bibliothèque pour éviter autant que possible le regard bouillonnant de son meilleur ami. Il n'en avait pas reparlé mais elle pouvait sentir qu'il lui en voulait. Drago essayait de ne pas s'impliquer. Hermione savait qu'il n'était pas contre elle, mais il n'était pas non plus là pour elle. Il se contentait de ne rien faire en lui jetant des regards désolés. Seulement la relation du blond avec Harry excluait d'office Hermione et l'inaction de Drago avait des répercussions sur la cohésion de leur groupe, tout autant que la discorde entre les deux Gryffondors.

Hermione avait donc passé les jours suivants seule, travaillant d'arrache-pied dans le lieu qui, autrefois, avait été un refuge. Aujourd'hui elle s'y sentait prisonnière et les immenses étagères, ployant sous le poids des livres, l'écrasaient. Certes, elle avait choisi sa peine. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer Harry et Drago parcourir les couloirs comme au temps de leur jeunesse. Irrémédiablement elle se sentait profondément triste et jalouse de ne pas être celle qui accompagnait Harry dans ses nouvelles aventures.

Six coups résonnèrent à l'horloge, le bruit fatidique se répandant dans les couloirs, survolant les escaliers, pour se glisser jusque dans ce temple silencieux qu'était la bibliothèque.

« - Oh non, déjà ? »

Il n'y eut que le silence pour lui répondre, jusqu'à ce que sonne de nouveau la cloche, six fois, d'une régularité insolente aux oreilles d'Hermione.

Severus n'avait pas oublié son invitation, et ce malgré les mille prières qu'elle avait envoyées à Merlin et à tous les dieux de sa connaissance. Il lui avait envoyé une note ensorcelée lui donnant rendez-vous devant l'entrée du château à 19 heures précises. Il avait demandé une confirmation, la mettant ainsi au défi de se défiler.

Elle avait longuement hésité à annuler, triturant le morceau de parchemin annonçant l'heure du rendez-vous avec acharnement. Comme si le maltraiter pouvait en faire changer le contenu ou qu'il lui révélerait quoi faire.

Lassée, elle était sortie pour faire un tour. Marcher jusqu'aux cuisines pour demander un en-cas aux elfes lui avait paru être une bonne idée. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre qu'Harry et Drago avaient eu la même idée.

Elle n'avait pas pu supporter de voir, une fois de plus, le visage de son meilleur ami se fermer en l'apercevant. Toute la joie et la sérénité de sa conversation avec le blond et les elfes, envolées, par sa simple présence. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais été aussi indésirable pour quelqu'un qu'elle aimait, même Ron ne l'avait jamais faite se sentir si mal. Cela rendait Hermione profondément triste et bizarrement, cela l'avait convaincue d'accepter l'invitation de Severus.

La jeune femme n'avait aucune envie de rentrer seule chez elle, encore un soir. La pièce où elle avait avoué la vérité à Harry semblait encore habitée par la tension des mots qu'elle avait prononcés. Elle sentait la colère d'Harry, sa nostalgie qui virait à la mélancolie, l'impuissance semi-volontaire de Drago... C'était plus que ce qu'elle pouvait supporter.

Elle voulait savourer un repas sans penser à tout ça, essayer du moins. Elle ne voulait pas sentir la boule des remords et des regrets serrer sa gorge à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de déglutir. Elle voulait juste passer une soirée tranquille, en compagnie de quelqu'un, peu importait qui. Puis elle voulait rentrer chez elle, en étant complètement épuisée, peut-être un peu éméchée et s'écrouler dans son lit pour s'endormir instantanément. Elle n'en pouvait plus non plus de passer trois heures, chaque soir, à tourner et virer dans ses draps, incapable de trouver le sommeil, d'attendre que l'épuisement daigne la saisir pour la plonger dans une nuit pleine de cauchemars.

Hermione rangea méthodiquement ses affaires dans sa sacoche. D'un sort, elle renvoya tous les livres dont elle n'avait plus besoin à leur place. Elle fit une pile propre des autres sur la table qu'elle s'était appropriée. Elle espérait les retrouver le lundi et prise d'un doute, elle laissa une note à l'attention des elfes. Elle se leva et traversa la pièce silencieuse d'un pas trop tranquille pour être vrai. Elle referma les portes à double battant d'un sort simple et alla déposer son sac dans leur salle de travail. Ses collègues n'étaient pas encore rentrés et elle sentit un poids quitter ses épaules. Pas de regard noir et pas d'explication à donner sur pourquoi elle sortait une robe de son sac, une paire de talon et une trousse de toilette. Tant mieux.

Elle s'était donnée une heure pour quitter la bibliothèque, se doucher et descendre rejoindre le directeur. Temps amplement suffisant lorsqu'on s'appelait Hermione Granger. Elle comptait faire simple, pas de coiffure compliquée ou de maquillage élaboré. C'était censé être un rendez-vous de travail, pas un rencard. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir cette envie de se faire belle. Après tout, elle sortait dans un bar, elle allait croiser des gens... Elle n'avait pas envie de ressembler à un sac à patate. Puis Severus ne l'avait invitée que pour un verre. Elle espérait prolonger jusqu'au dîner pour échapper à ses tourments et sa solitude. Alors il lui fallait quelques arguments pour convaincre l'homme.

Quarante minute plus tard, elle traversait les couloirs de l'école, laissant le claquement de ses talons sur le sol de pierre, se répandre dans l'air. Ce bruit, le « tac » sonore qui accompagnait chacun de ses pas, lui donnait une impression de puissance comme si elle dominait le monde. Le son la ragaillardit et elle avança avec détermination et fierté. Elle était moulé dans une jolie robe fourreau turquoise foncée, simple avec un nœud plat sur chaque épaule et avait laissé libre ses cheveux. Cela lui avait coûté un certain nombre de rendez-vous chez le coiffeur au fil des ans et l'obligation d'utiliser un shampooing et un après-shampooing spéciaux mais dorénavant sa tignasse se laissait dompter. Ses boucles se répartissaient autour de son visage en ondulations sages, ponctuées de quelques anglaises naturelles.

D'un pas résolu, elle descendit marche après marche le grand escalier, sentant la tension monter à chaque claquement. Elle se souvenait d'une scène similaire, quelques jours plus tôt... Les conséquences de cette soirée se faisaient toujours sentir et elle se promit de ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs. Elle souhaitait seulement ne pas être seule pour manger mais rien de plus. Elle rentrerait chez elle seule et l'esprit serein d'avoir passé une douce soirée. Sans révélation, sans baiser dévastateur, sans rien de notable. Juste une soirée banale avec un homme banal.

A l'instant même où elle se faisait cette réflexion, elle déboucha dans le hall où elle ne put manquer un Severus Rogue comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Ni en vrai, ni dans ses souvenirs. Lui qui n'avait jamais quitté le noir portait une chemise blanche dont les deux derniers boutons avaient été laissés détachés. Certes son jean était noir mais tellement éloigné de ses sempiternelles robes... Elle en resta coite, tandis qu'il la saluait d'un air ironique, aussi décontracté que sa tenue l'était.

« - Vous êtes ravissante. La complimenta Severus de sa voix grave.

- Vous aussi. »

Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait exprès de lui répondre, mais les mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche en un soupir ébahi. Elle essaya de se gifler mentalement, pour reprendre ses esprits et arrêter d'être aussi transparente.

Hermione pensait le connaître sur le bout des doigts, que tout ce qu'elle avait vu de lui le définissait. Mais elle réalisait aujourd'hui avec stupeur que huit ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin du sortilège... Et la définition de ce qui faisait Severus Rogue semblait avoir légèrement changée. Il restait lui-même, mais la fin de la guerre lui avait apporté quelque chose en plus. Elle se sentait bouillir de curiosité à l'égard de cet homme qu'elle avait toujours vu plutôt austère et froid en public. Certes, il n'avait jamais été dénué de passion dans ses relations mais... Jamais, dans ses souvenirs, il n'avait eu l'air si calme. Son sourire était moqueur, mais non pas de cette ironie tranchante dont il avait le secret. Il semblait sincèrement amusé, une moquerie gentille qu'on a entre amis...

« - On peut y aller ou vous comptez me dévisager encore un peu ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« - On peut y aller. »

Il lui tendit un bras, sur lequel elle posa une main délicate et ils avancèrent jusqu'à la calèche qui les conduirait jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. La soirée s'annonçait pleine de surprise. Et sans qu'Hermione s'en soit rendu compte, ses tourments étaient passés loin en arrière-plan face au mystère constant qu'était cet homme. Tout compte fait, Severus Rogue était loin d'être un homme banal.

* * *

Alors? Qu'en avez vous pensé? :)

Je m'attèle à la suite dès demain en espérant l'avoir finie rapidement. Une semaine minimum, deux probablement, trois dernier délais.


	7. Chapter 7

Salut tout le monde!

J'ai été plus que très agréablement surprise de vous voir si nombreux à commenter le chapitre précédent et c'était juste trop trop trop bien alors un grand merci à tous pour vos messages et vos encouragements et tout! :) Et continuez surtout :P Jvous ai déjà dit que j'en voulais toujours plus des reviews?^^

**Calimanga :** Haha merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme et pas d'inquiétude, si je prends un peu de retard dans l'écriture à cause des vacances et tout, ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais abandonner. L'absence de review est un peu décourageante mais je viens de voir qu'il suffit de demander pour en recevoir plein et je crois que tant que j'aurais au moins un lecteur motivé, ça me poussera à aller jusqu'au bout quoiqu'il arrive^^ C'est trop frustrant les abandons de fic. En tous cas, bonne lecture! En espérant que tu aimes toujours.

**Mia :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et contente que le pairing te plaise aussi, j'avais envie d'explorer ça. Je verrais bien ce que ça donne :P (Nan je rigole, je sais déjà ce que ça va donner, dans les grande lignes, mais le perso n'en font parfois qu'à leur tête, preuve en est ce chapitre) En espérant que la suite continue de te plaire! :)

**Guest :** Merci :)

**Titine-chan :** Je te remercie pour cette longue review! Contente de savoir que ça t'a plu et je n'aurais qu'une chose à dire... Vive les cheveux verts, il faut se faire les cheveux verts, c'est la vie. (Dit la fille qui a eu les cheveux verts pendant presque quatre ans, pas complètement mais au début des mèches à la racine et à force que ça pousse, je suis passée à la totalité des pointes. Maintenant s'ils ne sont plus verts, c'est parce qu'ils sont rouges :P) L'avantage des cheveux c'est que ça repousse, donc au pire, si c'est raté, un peu de patience et ça finira par passer :P  
Enfin bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira! Bonne lecture!

**Guest :** Haha merci pour ta review et Harry finira par y venir ;) Il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

Et comme toujours, merci à **Calire92** pour sa correction!

**Note :** J'ai complètement mongolisé au niveau de certaines dates, je m'en rends compte seulement maintenant, désolée.

Selon les passages, j'ai dit que la guerre était finie depuis dix ans, et selon les autres que Sirius était dans le voile depuis dix ans... Hors y a un écart de 2 ans entre les deux, ça rend le tout un peu incohérent.

Dans ma tête, Sirius est dans le voile depuis 10 ans (fin 5ème année), Severus a lancé le sort de Tutti-Memori à Hermione i ans (fin de la 6ème année), il dure quasiment tout le temps de la chasse aux Horcruxes et s'est dont terminé en gros i ans en même temps que la fin de la guerre on va dire. A quelques mois près.

Hermione fait 5ans d'étude puis deux ans de recherches seule puis un an avec Harry et Drago, ce qui nous amène aujourd'hui.

Voilà, j'espère que c'est plus clair pour ceux qui avaient tilté (je pense **Drunk Phoenix** que la confusion du « quand Severus a-t-il jeté le sort ? » pouvait venir de là, désolée).

Sur ce je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture! 

* * *

**La prophétie des destins brisés**

Chapitre 7 :

Le voyage jusqu'au Trois Balais avait été silencieux, chacun regardant le paysage qui défilait par les fenêtres de la calèche. Les cahots de la route les berçaient presque, leur permettant de sombrer dans une légère torpeur sereine. Ça n'avait pas été un silence pesant, et Hermione s'en étonnait, comme à chaque fois que ça leur été arrivé.

Une semaine plus tôt, la simple mention du nom de Severus Rogue, faisait se hérisser les poils de ses bras de colère et de rancœur. Elle avait été prête à essayer de convaincre Harry et Drago de s'introduire dans Poudlard de force plutôt que d'aller lui parler, parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de sa capacité à rester suffisamment calme. Elle s'était attendue à le trouver ouvertement méprisant et blessant, comme il l'avait toujours été avec elle. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il n'en ait rien à faire de la souffrance et de la douleur qu'il lui avait infligées. Elle s'était tenue prête à riposter au moindre signe d'agression, à combattre et à le détruire si besoin. Mais il l'avait prise par surprise en venant l'accueillir à l'entrée de Poudlard, sans un mot agressif, en étant seulement poli et calme. Cela l'avait désarmée sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et ses maigres tentatives de le séduire, pour le blesser ensuite, s'étaient retournées contre elle. Et surtout, ce qui comptait plus que tout, était qu'il s'était excusé. Il avait pris la peine de le faire, et même plusieurs fois, afin d'être bien sûr qu'elle saisisse sa sincérité et la profondeur de son repentir.

Ce simple geste, qui ne lui avait rien coûté de fierté ou d'honneur, au contraire, elle ne l'en trouvait que grandi, avait apporté à Hermione un apaisement profond. Depuis toujours, au fond d'elle-même, elle avait compris pourquoi Severus Rogue lui avait lancé ce sort.

On ne pouvait pas mettre en doute sa loyauté : elle était plus stable émotionnellement que Ron, moins fragile qu'une Tonks enceinte ou un Remus épuisé par les pleines lunes. Harry avait un fardeau déjà lourd et son esprit restait perméable au Lord. La mort de Dumbledore avait trop touché Minerva et le Maître en Potions ne faisait pas assez confiance aux autres professeurs. Il n'avait que peu de respect pour les autres Weasley, il n'était pas convaincu de leur force mentale, et Kingsley risquait trop gros avec son travail au Ministère... Elle avait été toute désignée pour le rôle et elle l'avait joué avec brio. Elle avait compris pourquoi elle avait été choisie et elle avait compris pourquoi cela avait paru être la dernière option de Rogue.

Après des années de double-jeu, d'espionnage, de torture, il venait de tuer le seul homme qui avait vraiment cru en lui. Cela avait fait partie du plan mais ça l'avait plongé dans un désespoir sans nom et il avait eu besoin de confier sa vie à quelqu'un. Il avait besoin que ce quelqu'un comprenne que jamais il n'avait voulu la mort du Directeur. Mais personne n'aurait pris la peine de l'écouter, sans même parler de le croire.

Severus Rogue avait été certain de ne pas survivre à la guerre. Il n'avait fait presque que ça de sa vie, se battre et perdre. Il avait perdu inlassablement contre son père étant enfant, puis contre les Maraudeurs lors de son adolescence, contre lui-même lorsqu'il s'était engagé chez les Mangemorts. Ils avaient perdu à cause de lui d'ailleurs. Et si cette bataille était censée sonner, pour lui, comme une victoire, il y avait perdu sa meilleure amie, morte, et son amour de jeunesse, emprisonné. Il avait tout donné pour la victoire, allant jusqu'à tuer la seule personne qui lui restait et qui lui témoignait une confiance aveugle. Alors, jamais il ne s'était attendu à gagner. Severus avait juste souhaité que quelqu'un connaisse la vérité, afin, qu'après sa mort, son affection pour Albus soit pas ternie par le mensonge. Il avait lancé le sortilège sur Hermione, en ne se doutant pas le moins du monde qu'il serait sauvé et qu'il survivrait à cette guerre. Qu'il serait acteur d'une victoire dont il avait mérité la saveur.

Hermione avait compris tout cela mais elle ne s'en était jamais vraiment rendue compte avant qu'il ne s'excuse. Ces simples mots avaient déclenché en elle une prise de conscience soudaine qui avait transformé, en l'espace d'un instant, sa vision des choses. Il n'avait suffit que de ce petit geste pour qu'elle lui pardonne. En s'excusant, il avait fait preuve d'un respect et d'une reconnaissance qu'elle avait attendus toute sa vie d'étudiante. C'est pourquoi elle n'avait pu qu'accepter et respecter son geste à sa juste valeur.

Grâce à cela, le silence entre eux était serein. Elle avait toujours compris ses raisons mais elle n'avait pu les accepter pleinement qu'à l'instant où Severus lui avait prouvé qu'il se sentait désolé de la souffrance que cela lui avait infligée.

Cela lui faisait penser qu'elle devait être patiente et laisser à Harry le temps de comprendre pourquoi elle lui avait caché sa relation avec Sirius, durant toutes ces années. Et il lui faudrait sûrement s'excuser, une fois de plus, le moment venu. Harry devait se sentir trahi et évincé, jaloux aussi, et toutes ces émotions devaient le faire souffrir.

Hermione commença à se mordiller les lèvres en essayant de se mettre à la place de son meilleur ami. Comment aurait-elle réagi si Harry lui avait caché quelque chose comme ça ? Sans même prendre le temps de se plonger vraiment dans l'exercice d'empathie, elle sentit monter en elle un sentiment de déception et de tristesse qui lui coupa le souffle.

« - Hermione, tout va bien ? »

La brune sursauta, elle avait complètement oublié la présence de Rogue à ses côtés et elle dut prendre quelques secondes pour lui répondre.

« - Ce n'est rien. Oh, on est bientôt arrivé. Tant mieux. »

Les presque trente minutes de marche qu'il fallait pour rejoindre le village avaient été réduites à dix. Cela avait pourtant suffit à Hermione pour replonger dans ses idées noires. Elle se fustigea en silence tandis qu'elle descendait avec précaution de la calèche. Elle était là pour passer une bonne soirée, hors de question de passer son temps à ressasser sa dernière soirée avec Harry.

Elle offrit un sourire timide au Directeur : il lui tendait une main galante pour l'aider à descendre du marchepied sans tomber. Le léger sourire qu'il lui rendit la convainquit d'oublier Harry, pour un temps, et de profiter pleinement de ce moment, pour elle et son bien-être.

Le pub était agréablement rempli, pas bondé, mais il y avait suffisamment de monde pour que le brouhaha environnant offre à chaque table son intimité. L'ambiance était joyeuse, de discussions enthousiastes en éclats de rire. Et le sourire de madame Rosmerta illuminait la salle tandis qu'elle passait de table en table apporter des commandes.

Ils trouvèrent une table libre, un peu à l'écart, ce qui leur convenait parfaitement. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de dévisager son aîné. Ses yeux noirs restaient aussi illisibles qu'à l'accoutumée et les années avaient laissé sur son visage des rides d'expression qui lui donnait un air naturellement sévère et peu avenant. Pourtant, par deux fois déjà, il lui avait brièvement sourit et étonnamment, cela venait éclairer ses yeux et métamorphosait complètement son visage, lui donnant un charme incroyable.

« - Aurais-je une tâche sur le nez, Miss Granger ?

- Oh non, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes très bien. Je me demandais juste si, un jour, vous arrêterez d'être un tel mystère pour moi. Peut-être suis-je condamnée à être éternellement surprise... »

Severus n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, puisqu'une serveuse les interrompit pour prendre leur commande. Il fut étonné d'entendre la jeune femme demander un verre de whisky pur feu et il se contenta de prendre la même chose sans vraiment réfléchir.

Ils attendirent leur commande en silence, se jaugeant mutuellement, captant quelques bribes des discussions alentour sans qu'aucun ne se décide à briser leur échange de regard.

Hermione craqua la première.

« - Pourquoi m'avoir invitée ce soir ?

- Pour obtenir un rapport sur l'avancée de vos recherches... »

Elle secoua la tête en souriant pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne le croyait absolument pas. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu lui demander de lui envoyer un hibou. Pourquoi s'embarrasser d'un rendez-vous...

« - Est-ce bien la seule raison ? Vous n'attendez donc rien de plus de cette rencontre ?

- Je n'attends rien de particulier, éluda-t-il vaguement. Et vous, qu'attendez-vous de cette soirée ?

Elle se recula dans son siège, cherchant à lire la moindre moquerie dans son regard mais elle n'y trouva qu'un insondable abysse dans lequel elle manqua de se perdre. L'arrivée de la serveuse lui permit de détourner ses yeux. Hermione saisit son verre et le leva lentement jusqu'à sa bouche, prenant le temps de réfléchir à ses prochains mots. Elle prit une petite gorgée d'alcool, décidée à faire durer ce verre aussi longtemps que possible.

- Mmh, se lança-t-elle finalement, je voudrais oublier, juste le temps de quelques heures, que je suis malheureuse et seule. »

Cette fois-ci, elle fut en mesure de lire dans les yeux de Severus Rogue, toute la perplexité qui l'habitait.

« - Je me suis... disputée, en quelque sorte, avec Harry. Et Drago, sans choisir vraiment de camp, reste avec lui. Et comme c'est à peu près tout ce à quoi se résume ma vie sociale et professionnelle en ce moment... Ce n'est pas la joie. Mais je ne suis pas là pour en parler et déverser mes malheurs sur vous. Maintenant que ceci est dit, vous pouvez soit fuir en courant, je comprendrais. Soit on pourrait juste passer la soirée ensemble, manger un bout si ça vous dit sans que je vous reparle de mes problèmes une seule fois et passer un bon moment... »

Severus croisa ses mains devant lui et vint poser ses pouces aux coins de ses lèvres avec une moue pensive. Son regard la torpillait mais il ne sembla pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

« - Vous êtes toujours aussi directe ?

- Juste avec les gens donc la réaction ne m'importe pas... Ou ceux que j'ai l'impression de connaître depuis toujours et avec qui je trouve que les faux semblants n'ont finalement que peu d'intérêt. Vous faites partie de la seconde catégorie, précisa-t-elle gentiment.

- Merci, j'avais saisi. Et je ne suis pas homme à partir en courant, vous devriez le savoir... Ou peut-être cela faisait-il partie d'un plan ?

-Non, rit-elle, je ne suis pas si calculatrice. Alors Severus, parlez-moi de vous... »

A sa grande surprise, la pire des phrases pour faire connaissance arracha un sourire à l'homme en face d'elle. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit à la vision brève de l'éclat de ses dents blanches et des ridules aux coins de ses yeux. Elle avala une seconde gorgée d'alcool pour faire passer son trouble et écouta l'homme parler pour la distraire.

Étonnamment, le moment était fluide et agréable pour eux deux. Severus avait commencé à parler de l'origine du nom de madame Rosmerta, venu du nom d'une déesse de l'Abondance celte, et de là, ils étaient passés d'un sujet à l'autre, dissertant et théorisant sur des thèmes variés qui devaient probablement ne passionner qu'eux.

Une heure plus tard, ils s'étaient levés en laissant quelques Gallions sur la table et s'étaient enfoncés à pied dans le village à la recherche d'un restaurant qui aurait la place de les accueillir sans réservation malgré la saison touristique qui battait son plein. Ils évitèrent volontairement la Tête du Sanglier et chez Madame Pieddodu, l'un rappelant trop de mauvais souvenir et l'autre étant tout simplement inacceptable.

Severus les guida d'un pas tranquille vers un petit restaurant qui avait ouvert deux ans auparavant et dont la localisation reculée permettait qu'il ne soit presque jamais plein. Il était surpris, autant de lui-même, que de la tournure que prenaient les événements avec Granger. Il s'était attendu à la voir sur la défensive et farouche comme lorsqu'il lui avait parlé quelques jours auparavant et s'était fait une joie à l'idée de jouer de sa réserve. Mais son honnêteté et ses questions directes avaient changé la donne. Non pas que ça lui déplaise mais sa question l'avait perturbé. Qu'attendait-il de cette soirée ? Vraiment.

Jouer aux dépends d'Hermione Granger ne pouvait pas être sa seule motivation et il avait pourtant été aisé de ne pas réfléchir plus avant. Il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence que leur baiser avait éveillé en lui un désir qui ne se décidait pas à s'éteindre. Et les robes moulantes qu'elle se plaisait à porter en sa compagnie ou encore, son sourire qui recelait d'encore tant de candeur malgré tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, n'aidaient en rien.

Alors peut-être attendait-il de cette soirée une partie de jambe en l'air dans les règles de l'art ? Il n'était pas bien sûr... Le fait que la question qu'elle avait posé l'intrigue tant, lui prouvait que la réponse était bien loin des évidences habituelles, et il n'était pas bien sûr que la réponse lui plairait.

Severus reporta son attention sur la jeune femme assise en face de lui. Son regard était posé sur lui mais il était doux et tranquille. Elle semblait attendre qu'il ait fini de se perdre dans ses réflexions pour reprendre leur discussion. De quoi parlaient-ils déjà ? L'utilisation des plantes non chlorophylliennes dans les potions ? Non, depuis ils avaient abordé les multiples interprétations existant de la rune Uruz et des problèmes que cela posait concernant la traduction des prophéties norroises. Son front se plissait doucement de concentration sous l'effort de mémoire.

« - Les diverses propriétés du sang de la salamandre de magma et de la possibilité de s'en servir comme substitut au sang de dragon.

- Effectivement, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées. Comment avez-vous deviné ? »

Elle rit et ce rire l'apaisa. Il décida en cet instant qu'il n'attendait effectivement rien de particulier de ce rendez-vous... Mais il était dorénavant très disposé à voir où tout cela les mènerait, sans que l'incertitude de la réponse l'inquiète tant que ça... Elle ne s'offusquait pas de son manque d'attention et semblait même s'en amuser. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec une même personne de sujets aussi pointus et si variés. C'était agréable, alors pourquoi gâcher le moment en réfléchissant trop ? Il était loin le temps où chacune de ses actions se devait d'être prévue sur le long terme parce que le moindre faux pas risquait de mettre en péril le monde sorcier... Il était temps de se laisser porter par les événements et, pourquoi pas, de se laisser surprendre.

« - Vous n'allez sûrement pas apprécier mais vous avez eu exactement la même expression qu'ont pu avoir Harry et Ron quand ils perdaient le fil de mes explications. »

Il ne répondit pas, préférant lire le menu plutôt que de s'attarder sur la pensée qu'il puisse avoir la moindre ressemblance avec ces deux énergumènes sans cervelle.

« - Je meurs de faim, reprit-elle avec emphase comme pour effacer ses mots précédents, ça vous dirait qu'on commande ? »

Le repas de déroula dans la même ambiance. Hermione ne parvenait pas à croire que cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils discutaient sans que cela ne devienne pesant ou ennuyeux. Ils n'avaient presque rien échangé de personnel. Même sans avoir le détail des huit dernières années, ils se connaissaient suffisamment pour s'épargner la peine des banalités. Elle aimait l'idée de le redécouvrir par bribes, à travers ses recherches, à travers ses passions et ses découvertes.

Jamais, avant ce soir-là, elle n'aurait cru que Severus Rogue se serait intéressé plus avant à l'art, après la guerre. Pourtant, une discussion sur l'usage du pinceau ou du couteau dans les peintures à l'huile et des rendus qu'ils offraient lui avait permis de découvrir qu'il n'en était pas resté aux croquis qu'il avait dessinés dans sa jeunesse. Il s'était essayé à l'art délicat de l'huile sur toile. Sa fascination et l'étincelle dans son regard lorsqu'il avait parlé du mélange des couleurs sur la palette et de l'alchimie que cela pouvait produire sur la toile étaient exaltantes. Que ce soit la peinture sèche qui à peine couverte d'une autre couche pouvait être grattée pour révéler des teintes nouvelles, la peinture fraîche ou mi-sèche se mêlant plus ou moins sous les coups du pinceau et les nuances d'opacité et de texture obtenues via les mediums... Il était évident que Severus aimait beaucoup peindre.

Encore une fois, il ne cessait de la surprendre et cela attisait sa curiosité, bien plus que n'importe quel travail passionnant qu'elle avait pu faire au Département des Mystères. Elle avait songé un instant à créer une salle à son nom pour l'y enfermer jusqu'à ce qu'il lui ait révélé la totalité de ses secrets. Mais c'était un peu extrême, et son chef n'approuverait probablement jamais...

Le restaurant où il l'avait emmenée n'avait rien de hautement gastronomique mais la nourriture était bonne et copieuse. Hermione s'était rendue compte en s'installant qu'elle était littéralement affamée, ce qui paraissait logique étant donné qu'elle picorait depuis trois jours. Manger un vrai repas en bonne compagnie lui faisait un bien fou et elle se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. Sa peur, suite à sa dispute avec Harry, d'être abandonnée de tous, complètement délaissée et seule s'avérait infondée puisque quelqu'un avait choisi de passer du temps avec elle. Elle n'était plus seule en cet instant et c'était l'unique réconfort dont elle avait eu besoin finalement.

La fin du dessert les surpris tous les deux, étant donné que, inconsciemment, chacun faisait durer le plaisir en savourant plus lentement possible les pâtisseries qu'ils avaient commandées. Hermione avait arrêté de batailler avec sa cuillère et s'était décidée à manger son Paris-Brest avec les doigts, pour ne pas que toute la crème pralinée s'échappe lorsque qu'elle essayait d'en couper un morceau. Elle avait découvert ce dessert lors d'un de ses séjours en France, avec ses parents. Elle avait été plus que surprise, et ravie, de le trouver au menu ce soir-là. Severus s'était porté sur une tarte aux noix de pécan et mangeait le dessert par demi-bouchées.

Ils avaient arrêté de parler, appréciant tous deux une pause. Cela leur permettait de réfléchir à tout ce qui avait été dit, les choses qu'ils avaient apprises, les connaissances qu'ils avaient confirmées, les ressemblances qui s'étaient révélées et leurs désaccords, rares mais très stimulants pour deux chercheurs comme eux.

Pourtant, l'inévitable ne pouvant être repoussé, ils finirent par payer l'addition et quitter le restaurant. Ils étaient tous les deux hésitants, debout dans la faible clarté de la nuit. Hermione aurait pu transplaner directement chez elle mais elle n'était pas encore tout à fait prête à regagner la solitude de son appartement. Et l'alcool qui n'avait pas manqué de remplir leurs verres durant le repas, la désinhibait suffisamment pour l'inciter à prolonger l'instant. Elle se sentait étourdie de toutes leurs discussions, de se sentir si à l'aise avec cet homme qui l'avait longtemps terrifiée et énervée.

« - Je vous raccompagne jusqu'à l'entrée du village. »

Ce n'était pas une demande et Severus se laissa faire de bon cœur. La voyant légèrement instable sur ses talons, il eut pitié d'elle et lui tendit un bras sur lequel elle s'appuya allègrement. Bras dessus bras dessous, ils traversèrent Pré-au-Lard d'un pas tranquille.

« - Vous vous rendez compte que tout le monde va penser que vous sortez avec un vieux grincheux. Ou pire, que je suis votre père. »

Hermione pouffa.

« - Et maintenant encore plus.

- Je ne vous savais pas si inquiet du regard des gens Severus. Je ne vois pas quel mal il y aurait à sortir avec le Directeur de la prestigieuse école de magie du coin. Cela fait de vous quelqu'un de prestigieux vous croyez ? »

Et ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir à sa moquerie légère, elle reprit.

« - Pour ce qui est d'être mon père, Merlin m'en garde, je ne vois qu'un moyen de prouver au monde le contraire. Mais il risquerait de confirmer leur première hypothèse. Je suis perplexe quand à la bonne chose à faire... »

Severus lui jeta le regard le plus surpris qu'il devait être capable de faire. Était-elle sérieuse avec cette proposition ? Il avait espéré la faire rougir mais décidément, l'alcool semblait la vider de toute réserve. Il préparait sa réplique suivante lorsqu'elle le tira par le poignet en lui montrant quelque chose au loin.

« - Oh regardez, des gens qui dansent ! »

Sur la place du village, des centaines de lampions avaient été allumés dans les airs et sur une scène, dans un coin, un groupe de sorciers jouait sur de vieux instruments. Une musique, quasi médiévale et rythmée, s'élevait dans les airs et au centre, des dizaines de personnes dansaient. Une ronde s'était formée, dans une alternance d'hommes et de femmes, qui évoluaient dans un ensemble bancal par moment mais globalement gracieux. D'avant en arrière, en pas de valse, promenade et changement de cavalier et les mouvements se répétaient. A chaque erreur, des rires joyeux s'élevaient. Les plus expérimentés expliquaient aux plus jeunes, dans la joie de transmettre cette vieille danse traditionnelle écossaise.

« - Un cercle circassien ! »

Hermione semblait bien trop enthousiaste au goût de Severus qui commençait à craindre son prochain mouvement et ça ne tarda guère.

« - J'ai toujours voulu apprendre ! Venez, on va danser ! »

Cette fois encore, ce n'était pas une demande et Severus se laissa faire, de moins bon cœur.

Étrangement, il se laissa quand même traîner au milieu de cette foule de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui ne l'intéressaient pas le moins du monde. Il prit place dans le cercle, se focalisant sur la paume chaude d'Hermione dans la sienne, qu'elle serrait fort. Son sourire était si grand sur ses lèvres qu'il su pourquoi il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui ôter. Il ferait un tour et sortirait du cercle, il y aurait bien une âme généreuse pour prendre sa place.

Severus s'était trop battu pour préserver ses élèves des conséquences de la guerre. Pour préserver, à Poudlard, autant que possible, leur innocence d'enfant, que lui et tant d'autres n'avaient pas connue. Il ne serait pas celui qui effacerait ce sourire si naïf et joyeux de son visage, pas ce soir en tout cas. Elle s'émerveillait de la moindre nouvelle connaissance, même si ça impliquait de se retrouver au milieu d'inconnus à danser à l'aveuglette en se calant sur le pas des autres.

C'était charmant. N'importe qui aurait trouvé ça ennuyeux, et quelque part, il trouvait ça ennuyeux de se retrouver embarqué de force dans l'aventure... Mais maintenant, il savait qu'il y avait plus derrière ses connaissances. Elle possédait une vraie capacité à réfléchir, à théoriser, à analyser, à douter et à exploiter tout ce qu'elle engrangeait. Si bien que cela devenait intéressant et charmant.

Elle serait bien capable de sortir une explication des mouvements de baguette à faire pour lancer un sort en rapport avec les pas de danse qu'elle pratiquait ce soir-là. Et il trouvait ça fascinant.

Les quelques tours de valse qu'il fit en duo avec elle, dans l'ordre de la chorégraphie, lui firent apprécier, plus qu'il n'aurait dû, le moment. Il sentait sa poitrine collée contre son torse, sa main posée dans son dos et il pouvait sentir son parfum s'élever de ses cheveux qui voletaient autour de sa tête tandis qu'elle riait à gorge déployée. Parfaitement désirable.

Ils firent quelques pas pour reformer le cercle et il l'abandonna à son nouveau cavalier.

« - Je vous attendrai sur le banc sous le vieux chêne. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la danse reprit de plus belle et peu soucieux d'abandonner sa nouvelle cavalière, il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. Severus s'assit sur le banc en question, un peu en retrait mais avec vue sur la ronde. Il savoura l'air frais de la nuit et le son assourdi de la musique et des rires, cherchant dans la foule la tignasse brune d'Hermione.

Il s'écoula un petit quart d'heure avant que le groupe annonce une pause. La foule se dispersa lentement, dans un brouhaha joyeux. Hermione vint à lui, le visage luisant de sueur, les joues rougies et ne se départait pas de son sourire. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule, essoufflée.

« - Merci d'être resté et de m'avoir accompagnée le temps d'une danse.

- C'était un plaisir, mais ne me refaites plus jamais ça.

- Promis. »

Le silence revint sur eux et ils restèrent immobiles, incertains quand à la suite. Ils auraient voulu que ce moment s'arrête là, sans avoir à se séparer, à rentrer. Juste se réveiller le lendemain avec une ellipse qui aurait simplifié la fin de la soirée.

Hermione se sentait bien, la soirée s'était déroulée exactement comme prévue. Elle avait complètement oublié ses soucis et elle se sentait suffisamment épuisée pour s'endormir instantanément lorsque sa tête se poserait sur son oreiller. Elle soupira d'aise. Puis frissonna.

« - Vous avez froid ? Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas de veste. »

En guise de maigre consolation, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour lui transmettre un peu de sa chaleur.

« - Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai passé une soirée excellente et je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer si je veux réussir à me lever demain.

- Vous travaillez le samedi ?

- Oh, c'est samedi demain ? »

Il rit tout en acquiesçant.

« - Vous êtes un bourreau de travail.

- Je devrais rentrer quand même...

- Sûrement. »

Ils ne bougèrent pas durant plusieurs minutes. Le groupe s'était remis à jouer et les danseurs avaient rejoint la piste et se mouvait en rythme. De loin, les couleurs se mêlaient et se floutaient, en ombres et éclats de lumière. Severus grava cette image dans sa tête. Avant ce soir, il n'avait jamais partagé avec quiconque sa récente passion pour la peinture. Jusque là, il s'était contenté de peindre des natures mortes et des tableaux abstraits et sombres lorsqu'un trop-plein de souvenirs et de souffrance le poussait à s'exprimer sur la toile. Mais il avait envie de peindre ce moment, il avait envie de rendre la joie et la candeur de cet instant. La troupe des danseurs, le groupe et les lampions, toutes ces couleurs et le sourire d'une brunette innocente.

« - J'ai aussi passé une très bonne soirée. Bonne nuit Hermione.

- Bonne nuit Severus. »

Hermione le regarda partir, légèrement nostalgique et soulagée qu'il ait pris la décision de partir le premier, parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à se décoller de son étreinte tant elle s'y trouvait bien. Elle mordilla sa lèvre, peut-être pas aussi bien que ce qu'elle avait connu avec Sirius mais ça s'en était dangereusement rapproché. Pourtant elle aurait aimé que Sirius soit là. Non pas qu'il remplace Severus. Les discussions qu'ils avaient eues ce soir, elle n'aurait pu les avoir avec personne d'autre. Mais malgré tout son bien-être avec Severus, Sirius lui manquait toujours.

Un dernier soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne transplane directement dans son lit, elle jeta ses chaussures en travers de la chambre, retira son soutient gorge et s'enfonça dans ses draps, encore vêtue de sa robe. A peine eut-elle fermé les yeux qu'elle s'endormit d'un sommeil profond et peuplé d'hommes aux cheveux sombres et de danses sensuelles.

Loin de là, dans l'atelier attenant à ses appartements, Severus regardait la blancheur désagréable de la toile sous ses yeux. Une ride venait plisser son front tandis qu'il se concentrait pour voir toutes les couleurs qu'il voulait y mettre. Mais pour commencer, il prit son bleu le plus profond et l'étala en grands gestes désordonnés, caressant passionnément la toile comme il regrettait de n'avoir pu toucher sa muse du soir.

* * *

Qu'en avez vous pensé?

Sinon, pour info, je suis de nouveau en vacances couplé d'un déménagement donc je vais essayer de me prendre du temps pour écrire le chapitre 8 mais je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver vraiment avant la semaine prochaine. Je fais au plus vite et au mieux. Mais j'avoue que mon copain et ma meilleure amie (qui habite la ville dont je pars, snif :'( ) risquent de passer avant sur ce coup ;) J'espère que vous comprendrez et comme la dernière fois. Comptez deux semaines, trois max, pour avoir la suite. A la prochaine!


	8. Chapter 8

Salut tout le monde!

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, et normalement, un emploi du temps un peu moins chargé, ce qui devrait permettre une légère accélération de publication comparé aux deux dernières fois.

En tout cas, merci de votre patience et de vos encouragements pour mon déménagement, ce n'est pas tout à fait fini mais le plus dur est passé :)

Mia : :) Contente que mon rendez-vous t'ait plu! Merci pour ta review! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite! :)

marie: Merci de ton commentaire, et voici la suite, en espérant que ça te plaise encore!

Et comme toujours, merci à Calire92 pour sa correction (rapide qui plus est vu que je lui envoyé le chapitre hier soir tard et que je l'avais ce matin dans ma boîte mail, corrigé ;) )

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture.

* * *

**La prophétie des destins brisés**

Chapitre 8 :

Hermione sursauta dans son lit, se redressa complètement paniquée, prise par surprise. Elle avait été réveillée par le son de quelqu'un tambourinant vigoureusement à sa porte d'entrée. Il y eut une brève pause qui lui permit d'essayer de retrouver sa respiration, puis le son reprit de plus belle.

« - Ho Hermione, t'es là ? » Hurla une voix qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille.

Aussitôt, elle se leva et traversa son appartement à pas précipités pour aller ouvrir. Elle déverrouilla sa porte et l'ouvrit en grand, légèrement essoufflée, le visage fortement marqué par ses draps, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais et l'œil encore lourd et tombant de sommeil. Elle avait dormi comme une masse, ça se voyait.

« - Wow, je te réveille ? Je suis désolé, il est midi, je pensais pas.

- Ron ? Mais je te croyais en mission pour au moins une semaine encore ?! Tu es rentré. »

Le rouquin, fier de sa surprise, lui sourit de toutes ses dents en la serrant contre lui. Il l'emmena à l'intérieur, s'invitant de lui même chez sa meilleure amie. Elle se laissa faire, encore sous le choc de son réveil en fanfare et surtout heureuse de voir son ami. Ron se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers la cuisine et tout en faisant du café, il lui expliqua que sa mission en Irlande s'était terminée plus tôt que prévu et d'une fin heureuse qui plus est. Le trafiquant de potion qu'il poursuivait n'avait pas été aisé à attraper. Il comparaîtrait face au Magenmagot d'ici dix jours, le temps que les avocats montent leurs dossiers. Après deux semaines de planque, ça lui faisait du bien de rentrer et de pouvoir se poser.

« - J'ai vu Harry. »

La phrase tomba comme une chape de plomb autour d'eux. Le silence se fit soudainement pesant.

« - Ah, il t'a raconté ?

- Absolument pas ! Je lui ai proposé, ce matin, de venir chez toi. Histoire de se faire inviter et profiter d'une part de tes lasagnes que tu gardes toujours en réserve. Il s'est aussitôt fermé, il a refusé et s'est mis à bouder. C'était bizarre. Mais du coup, je me suis demandé ce qui avait bien pu se passer en mon absence et surtout, dans quel état, toi, tu étais ? »

Hermione soupira profondément, inspira et planta son regard dans les yeux bleus clairs de Ron. Elle sentait son cœur qui menaçait d'éclater, comme pris dans un étau. Elle craignait sa réaction. Il avait beau avoir beaucoup changé avec les années, elle n'était pas sûre qu'il la comprendrait. Elle n'avait pas envie de subir la rancœur de son deuxième meilleur ami, mais elle n'avait pas non plus envie de lui mentir délibérément. Elle soupira derechef et se lança.

« - Je vous ai caché des choses, à Harry et toi, à tout le monde en fait, ou presque, et j'ai révélé une des ces choses à Harry mardi soir. »

Sa voix se brisa d'appréhension. Ron posa une de ses mains sur son épaule pour tenter de la rassurer.

« - C'est à propos de Sirius. »

Et là, Ron dit quelque chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde.

« - Oh je vois.

- Tu vois ? »

Dire qu'elle était estomaquée était un complet euphémisme, pourtant il semblait vraiment sûr de lui.

« - Ouais. »

C'était à son tour d'avoir l'air gêné.

« - Ginny me l'a dit en fait, en me faisant jurer sur toute la famille de ne jamais en parler, pas même à toi. Mais t'as l'air trop stressée pour que je te laisse t'enfoncer. Je suis au courant de tout.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Comment ?

- C'était un peu après la guerre. Je t'avais proposé qu'on se mette ensemble et tu voulais pas. Tu disais que le baiser que nous avions échangé avant la bataille finale, n'avait été partagé que sous le coup de la peur et de la tension du combat, du besoin de se sentir aimer avant de mourir... Mais que, concrètement, tu ne me considérais que comme un ami. Pourtant tout le monde disait qu'on ferait un couple parfait, qu'il ne manquait qu'à l'un de nous le courage de faire le premier pas... Et toi, tu étais tellement sûre de ne jamais pouvoir m'aimer ainsi. J'étais dévasté et complètement frustré, tout le monde s'était trompé, et moi le premier. J'étais encore au Terrier à l'époque et Ginny m'a surpris lors d'un soir de crise où j'étais sorti dans le jardin défoncer les gnomes pour me calmer. Les pauvres. Et elle avait l'air tellement triste et partagée. J'ai fini par lui hurler dessus. Un truc plein de rancœur du genre : « Et toi qui est sa meilleure amie, t'es pas censée savoir ce genre de chose ? T'aurais pas pu me prévenir ? » Je me suis senti tellement con quand elle s'est mise à pleurer. Ginny, pleurer, t'imagine... ? Ça m'a instantanément calmé et elle a fini par me raconter tout en hoquetant et en s'excusant et en me suppliant de lui pardonner. Disant qu'elle avait eu tort de me le cacher et que la famille, ça doit passer avant tout. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça et ça m'a fait réfléchir. J'ai pris mon temps, c'était important, mes distances aussi, tu te souviens ? »

Hermione hocha la tête, attentive malgré les souvenirs qui ressurgissaient. A l'époque, elle avait cru que Ron s'était éloigné pour se remettre de son refus mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il y ait pu avoir autre chose derrière cette distance. Elle n'en voulait pas à Ginny, elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix de connaître ce secret. Et tenir le mensonge pendant tant d'années était un poids qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lui faire porter.

« - J'étais énervé que tu nous aies caché ça, puis je me suis souvenu de l'ambiance au Square Grimmauld avant qu'Harry n'arrive. Les farces de Sirius, ton sourire et ton calme apparent. Ton bien-être. Même avec moi, tu étais plus patiente qu'avant et j'avais pris ça pour un début de rapprochement. Mais en fait, tu étais juste heureuse. Puis j'ai pensé à cette phrase de Ginny, la famille passe avant tout. Mais autant que vous êtes mes amis, Harry et toi êtes ma famille. Celle que je me suis créé, celle qui ne m'a jamais fait défaut même quand je faisais de la merde. Celle qui m'a choisi pour ce que je suis et pas celle qui s'est accommodée de ce que je devenais, juste parce qu'on a des liens de sang. On a toujours eu nos petits secrets et nos erreurs, nos disputes et nos déchirements... Mais jamais tout ça n'est venu véritablement abîmer le lien qui nous unissait. Et quand j'ai pris le temps d'y réfléchir et de voir le tableau de manière plus objective, j'ai compris que ce mensonge ne venait pas non plus abîmer ce lien. A aucun moment tu n'as fait ça pour nous faire souffrir et tu as même caché ta propre peine pour te concentrer uniquement sur celle d'Harry, quand Sirius est mort, ou pas mort, mais qu'il est passé derrière le voile quoi... Mais bref, tu devais être plus que dévastée et tu as vaillamment continué à être toi et à être notre amie alors même que nous étions deux aveugles complètement incapable de voir à quel point tu souffrais. Et mensonge ou pas, nous aurions pu le voir... »

Elle sourit malgré elle alors qu'il lui rappelait les sous-doués des sentiments qu'ils avaient pu être. Mais les pressions, la jeunesse et la guerre les excusaient plus que largement.

« - Bref, je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais, mais je me suis aussi rendu compte que je n'avais jamais eu besoin d'être en couple avec toi pour t'aimer pleinement et avoir la certitude d'un amour réciproque. Alors ouais, tu m'avais menti sur ce point, mais tu as été honnête sur tous les autres, tu m'as soutenu dans les pires moments et jamais tu n'as été autre chose que ma meilleure amie et je n'avais finalement pas si envie que ça change. Vouloir t'avoir pour amante, c'était une solution de facilité, parce que tu étais là, qu'on s'aimait déjà et que je te connaissais. Ça effaçait la peur qui naît de l'ignorance de ce que l'autre aime, de ses réactions face à la tristesse, à la maladie, au doute, à la peur, des ses habitudes et de savoir si on est compatible... Et je n'ai toujours pas de doute quand au fait que ça aurait pu fonctionner nous deux. Mais on se serait tellement fait chier. A se connaître par cœur, on aurait fini par s'ennuyer du quotidien. Moi à vouloir discuter Quidditch et gamins, toi à vouloir étendre tes connaissances et découvrir le monde... Tu ne crois pas ? »

Hermione opina sans savoir quoi dire face à l'ampleur des révélations. Elle était tellement émue qu'elle retenait quelques larmes. Elle ne doutait pas un seul instant que cela ferait paniquer Ron si elle en laissait une rouler sur sa joue.

« - Oui, on aurait trouvé des sujets qui nous conviennent à tous les deux, laissant le reste de côté, sans vraiment voir qu'on y aurait perdu une part de nous. Et je l'aurais probablement fait si je n'avais pas été si persuadée, au plus profond de moi-même, que Sirius était vivant. Ça n'aurait pas été mal mais je pense que tu es beaucoup mieux avec Marjorie aujourd'hui, que si ça avait été moi. Je suis quand même désolée de vous avoir caché ça et d'avoir infligé le poids du secret à Ginny... Harry ne l'a pas aussi bien pris que toi... Faut dire que ça fait dix ans de secret avant d'apprendre la vérité, au lieu de deux et Sirius n'est pas ton parrain.

- Ça lui passera et je lui ai dit que je le retrouvais cette après-midi. Compte sur moi pour lui rappeler qu'il est ton ami avant tout. Puis bon, vous allez pas nous faire planer une ambiance de mort au Terrier demain midi... Maman était si contente que je sois là.

- Ah ? Y a repas ?

- Ben oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois !?

- Ok, j'y serais. »

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre, incertaine.

« - Et si tu me racontais plutôt, en réchauffant une part de ces délicieuses lasagnes, ce qui fait qu'une Hermione Granger comme toi, se lève à midi un samedi ? »

La brune rougit et se mordilla la lèvre de plus belle. Elle n'avait absolument aucune envie d'en parler, mais elle était définitivement lasse des cachotteries et ça lui avait causé trop de souffrances ces derniers temps.

« - J'ai été invitée à sortir, boire un verre puis manger finalement... Avec... Euh, Severus Rogue. »

Ron ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes en s'étouffant avec sa salive.

« - J'ai raté un épisode là. Tu le détestais aux dernières nouvelles, plus que n'importe qui sur Terre si tu veux mon avis. Limite, pour une fois, c'est Harry et moi qui te raisonnions à son sujet... Surtout après ce qu'il a fait lors de la bataille finale...

- Ouais je sais. Il s'est excusé pour ce qu'il m'a fait...

- Qui eeeest ?

- Ça, je ne peux pas en parler, c'est un accord tacite entre lui et moi. Un secret de plus, que je ne révélerai pas, par contre, pas sans son accord en tout cas. Va savoir, faudra lui poser la question à l'occasion. Mais suite à des nouvelles avancées dans nos recherches, on a été amené à travailler à Poudlard et c'est, bien entendu, moi qu'on a chargée d'aller négocier l'accès à l'école auprès du Directeur. Évidemment. Drago et Harry étant trop peu bienvenus là-bas et dénués de courage quand ça les arrange...

- Ouuh elle l'a mauvaise notre Hermione ! » Rit-il gentiment.

« - Ouais, bah j'en veux un peu à Drago, il m'a presque pas soutenue dans cette histoire avec Harry et je suis vraiment frustrée et triste et... Bref. »

Elle s'arrêta avant de médire sur son ami et risquer de le regretter ensuite.

« Mais du coup, ça m'a forcée à faire face à Rogue et à faire plus ou moins table rase du passé. J'étais pas obligée mais il a fait l'effort de s'excuser sincèrement. Il était peut-être temps que je fasse la paix avec lui à propos de cette histoire. Puis quand il m'a proposé un verre pour discuter de notre avancée, j'ai pas dit non et au final, c'était une super soirée. Y avait même un bal traditionnel à Pré-au-Lard et j'ai appris à danser un cercle circassien ! C'était chouette ! »

La brune sourit au souvenir de la soirée et le regard de Ron s'éclaira d'une chaleur heureuse même si elle était légèrement teintée de moquerie.

« - Tu fais sortir la chauve-souris de ses cachots ! Attention à ne pas te faire mordre. »

Elle lui frappa gentiment l'épaule tandis que le micro-onde annonçait que les lasagnes étaient réchauffées. Ils s'installèrent sur la petite table de la cuisine d'Hermione, étonnamment détendus vu leurs sujets de conversation. Elle se sentait heureuse de voir et de redécouvrir une fois encore, à quel point son amitié avec Ron pouvait être profonde et véritable. Et aussi à quel point, ce qui avait changé en lui avec les années, le rendait capable d'écoute, d'empathie et de compréhension. C'était devenu un homme bien et elle était fière d'être son amie.

« - Ca fait du bien de te voir. Marjo' t'en veut pas trop de passer autant de temps avec nous alors que tu viens de rentrer ?

- Oh t'inquiète. On a passé la soirée d'hier ensemble et je lui ai promis qu'on ne partirait pas trop tard de chez ma mère demain. Mais elle sait que je suis malheureux si je n'ai pas de vos nouvelles. Puis quand on voit le bordel que c'est, heureusement que je suis rentré plus tôt que prévu ! Harry ne te parle plus et tu te mets à sortir avec Rogue, où va le monde !?

- Pfff. »

Elle lui tira la langue, comprenant le jeu derrière ses mots. La guerre d'abord l'avait fait beaucoup changer. La mort de son frère avait été un gros coup dur pour lui et ça l'avait fait relativiser sur les priorités de la vie. Et s'il devait trouver un point positif à la guerre, c'était que cette année passée avec Harry et Hermione uniquement, à partager le quotidien, les galères et juste la vie, l'avait assuré de leur amour et de leur loyauté indéfectible. Il n'avait plus ce sentiment d'infériorité qu'il avait si souvent ressenti en leur présence, surestimant leurs qualités et rabaissant les siennes. La guerre, et le temps ensuite, tout simplement, l'avaient fait gagner en assurance et Ronald Weasley était dorénavant un Auror éminemment respecté pour la qualité de son travail et de son acharnement à mener à bien ses missions.

Il s'était marié à Marjorie Horton, une assistante juridique qu'il avait rencontrée au Ministère, deux ans auparavant. Tout le monde attendait maintenant de savoir quand ils allaient mettre au monde leur premier enfant. Molly ne manquait jamais une occasion de rappeler à son fils qu'elle voulait être grand-mère, une fois de plus. Mais Ginny et lui, à son plus grand désespoir, prenaient leur temps. Ron, par égard pour la carrière de sa femme, et Ginny attendait de ne plus être assez jeune pour jouer en mondial avant de commencer à penser famille et bébé. Sa vie de couple avait achevé de le transformer.

Il avait trouvé en Marjorie une compagne idéale pour lui. Ils aimaient le Quidditch tous les deux et le dimanche les trouvait souvent à un match, un pot de pop-corn à la main et des écharpes aux couleurs de leur équipe. Elle aimait son emploi mais elle n'avait rien d'un bourreau de travail et elle attendait simplement d'avoir un peu plus d'expérience pour se permettre de prendre un congé maternité. Mais elle comptait bien avoir au moins trois enfants. Elle acceptait, sans se départir de son sourire, de voir Ron partir pour ses missions, plusieurs semaines durant. Elle trouvait que ça lui permettait de se retrouver, de garder son indépendance et de sortir avec ses copines sans scrupules à l'idée de laisser son mari à la maison... Ils s'étaient trouvés et s'accommodaient chacun de leurs horaires, de leurs passions, de leurs amis respectifs dans une harmonie qui faisait rêver. Ron en ressortait heureux et plus sûr de lui, il prenait plaisir à blaguer et à taquiner ses amis avec une insouciance d'homme amoureux. Et cela durait depuis deux ans... C'était plaisant à voir.

Ron avait fini par partir après manger, laissant Hermione profiter de son après-midi. Elle se permit le luxe de prendre un bain, histoire de se relaxer tranquillement suite à cette visite forte en émotions. Le revirement qu'avait connu Ron après la guerre ne cessait de la surprendre. C'était comme si en quelque mois, il avait acquis la maturité et la sagesse d'un homme accompli et depuis il ne cessait de s'améliorer. Il ferait à n'en pas douter un père exemplaire. Parfois, elle était un peu jalouse de la simplicité de la vie de son ami, de la facilité avec laquelle les choses semblaient s'être arrangées pour lui finalement...

L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou, elle s'était contentée de penser au soulagement qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant que Ron réagissait bien et aux souvenirs agréables de sa soirée de la veille, se coulant tranquillement dans le bien-être. Après quoi, elle enchaîna sur un peu de ménage et quelques courses pour refaire ses stocks, en essayant de ne pas penser au lendemain. Il lui était aussi très dur de ne pas se jeter sur ses livres, qu'elle avait pourtant déjà lu des dizaines de fois, dans l'espoir de dénicher cette fois-ci, l'information sur le voile qui lui aurait échappé toutes les fois précédentes. Dire qu'elle en devenait folle n'était pas un euphémisme et elle espérait de tout cœur que l'énigme de Poudlard serait vite résolue si elle voulait garder un semblant de santé mentale.

Le lendemain, son réveil la cueillit à dix heures précises. Elle était plutôt en forme et éveillée. Cela faisait, en fait, un certain temps qu'elle tournait dans son lit, errant entre la veille et le rêve, à poursuivre ses songes. Elle faisait ça quand elle n'avait pas envie de se lever, cela faisait durer la nuit un peu plus et les rêves qu'elle y faisait étaient souvent drôles et cocasses. Il lui tardait de raconter les deux derniers à Drago d'ailleurs. Dans le premier, elle mettait un temps fou à choisir un chaudron n'ayant pas les informations suffisantes pour juger du bon rapport qualité/prix des chaudrons. Puis dans le deuxième rêve, elle se plaignait à Drago du fait que son achat de chaudron, qui lui avait prit tant de temps, n'avait été qu'un rêve. Autant boucler la boucle en se plaignant auprès du blond en vrai.

Elle transplana au Terrier aux alentours de midi. Elle resta un moment immobile à observer la maison toute bancale, appréciant le soleil qui inondait le jardinet qui mettait en valeur les parterres de fleurs multicolores que Molly faisaient pousser. Avec les collines autour et les quelques vieux arbres qui bordaient un coin du terrain, l'ambiance était totalement bucolique. Elle avait toujours adoré cette vision. Depuis l'intérieur, lui parvenaient déjà les rires et les cris des enfants qui jouaient, le brouhaha des discussions et des retrouvailles. Elle poussa la porte sans frapper et pénétra dans la maison tordue en s'imprégnant de l'odeur alléchante des plats de Molly. Elle aimait cette impression qu'elle avait, comme si elle rentrait à la maison, de se sentir arriver dans un vrai foyer et la bienvenue en toutes circonstances. Ginny semblait l'attendre vu sa position et son regard fixé sur la porte d'entrée. Elle se précipita à sa rencontre et la serra contre elle.

« - Merlin merci, tu es enfin là, murmura la rousse. Ca va être chaud patate comme repas, je te préviens.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione sur le même ton.

- Harry va faire son coming out. Drago est vert, littéralement et rien à voir avec ses cheveux, Ron est blanc et Harry transpire tout ce qu'il est possible de transpirer.

- Mais tu étais au courant ?

- Harry m'a prévenue hier, il voulait pas que j'ai la surprise. Je me doutais un peu après notre rupture, mais je pensais pas que lui et Drago... Ça fait bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la rousse, les autres Weasley l'avaient repérée et elle fut rapidement entourée de toute la famille. Elle salua avec plaisir tout le monde et même si Harry gardait encore ses distances, il semblait si proche de la syncope qu'elle ressentit de la sympathie pour lui. Elle lui envoya un petit sourire tordu par l'épaule de George en levant un pouce dans sa direction. Le brun sembla hésiter, il se mordilla la lèvre avant de détourner le regard. Hermione était un peu déçue mais il y avait de la progression... Elle se demandait ce que Ron avait bien pu lui dire la veille. Elle s'était promis de lui parler durant l'inévitable pause qu'il y aurait entre le plat et le dessert. Le temps que tout le monde retrouve un semblant d'appétit et le temps de faire le café.

Rapidement tout le monde s'installa à table. Molly en bout de table près de la cuisine et ensuite les autres, au gré des envies et des affinités. Hermione s'était installée à côté de Drago, qui était prêt d'Harry, et Ron s'était mis à la gauche de son meilleur ami. Sa femme s'était placée en face de lui, Ginny en face de la brune et George et Angélina entre elles deux. Harry et Drago étaient, de fait, bien entourés. Bill était en bout de table de l'autre côté, prêt à mater les enfants s'ils commençaient à chahuter. Arthur se tenait prêt de lui jetant un regard attendri à tous ses petits-enfants qui avaient une table séparée, à leur hauteur un peu plus loin. Fleur était en face de son beau-père et Percy et sa femme, Audrey, encadraient Molly de l'autre côté de la table. Charlie était, comme à son habitude, absent. La Roumanie et les dragons continuaient d'être toute sa vie, au plus grand désespoir de Molly.

« -Merci de t'être mise là. »

Drago s'était penché vers elle pour lui souffler ses quelques mots, sa paume ouverte sur sa cuisse dans une invitation silencieuse. La brune se saisit de sa main et se pencha à son tour vers son oreille.

« - Je l'ai mauvaise, je t'assure, de ton silence et de ton absence de soutien. Ça veut pas dire que je vais faire pareil, surtout dans un moment pareil. »

Sa voix était un peu trop froide et tranchante pour ne pas sonner comme un reproche. Le moment était semblable à ses yeux. Des révélations capitales sur leurs vies sentimentales. Et elle avait du mal à cacher sa déception, elle ne faisait pas trop d'effort pour le faire non plus, d'ailleurs. Mais l'instant n'était guère propice.

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre, consciente de sa rudesse et du peu de manœuvre que le repas offrait à Drago pour se défendre.

« - Je suis désolé. »

Malgré son ton et ses mots, la brune n'avait pas enlevé sa main de celle de Drago et cela le confortait dans l'idée qu'il serait aisé de se faire pardonner. Concrètement, il n'avait pas rien fait, il avait essayé d'en parler avec Harry pour le raisonner. Mais le brun était tellement têtu qu'il n'avait rien voulu entendre et Drago n'avait pas voulu créer une dispute entre eux. Mais il était vrai qu'il aurait pu essayer de consacrer un peu plus de temps à son amie ou au moins lui écrire une lettre pour lui faire par de son avancée, certes inexistante, mais qu'au moins, elle voit qu'il avait essayé.

Harry avait laissé passer l'entrée sans rien dire. Ce n'est qu'au plat qu'il se lança après que George lui ai fait une remarque, tout en délicatesse.

« - Bon aller Harry accouche ! La dernière fois que tu nous as tiré une tronche pareille, c'est quand t'as cru qu'on allait tous te lyncher parce que tu nous annonçais que tu quittais Ginny. C'est quoi ce coup-ci ?! »

Harry s'était levé, livide, il semblait sur le point de rendre tout ce qu'il avait avalé.

« - Eh bien, merci George. Tu sais, comme toujours, mettre les pieds dans le plat et y sauter à pieds joints. Heu voilà, ce que j'ai à dire c'est que... Je suis amoureux et ça fait quelque mois que je vois quelqu'un et heu... »

Il fit une pause pour laisser le temps à la famille de se calmer, les sifflets et les vivats avaient fusé instantanément.

« - Mais le truc c'est que, je sais pas comment vous allez le prendre quand je vais vous dire que ce quelqu'un, c'est Drago. »

Il y eut un blanc, la stupeur passa sur quelques visages. Harry s'était rassis et avait posé sa tête dans ses mains pour essayer de se calmer et de faire disparaître les rougeurs de son visage. Ron avait posé sa main sur son épaule et Hermione serrait les doigts de Drago au point de lui faire mal. Le blond n'en menait pas large, attendant le verdict.

« - Harry, mon chéri. »

Molly venait de prendre la parole et tout le monde attendait de voir ce qu'elle avait à dire.

« - Je ne suis habituée à ce genre de relation, mais par tous les Mages, tu fais bien ce que tu veux de ta vie et tu aimes qui tu veux. Tu mérites le bonheur, quelque soit la forme qu'il prend et si toi et Drago êtes heureux, c'est le principal. »

Harry releva un regard humide vers sa mère adoptive et se leva pour la serrer contre lui en lui murmurant des mercis à l'infini. Le reste de la famille s'était détendu et souriait, l'information n'était pas aussi aisée à accepter pour tous mais si Molly était d'accord, personne n'oserait redire quoique ce soit.

Drago baissa sa tête vers son assiette, la gorge nouée par l'émotion et se fut son tour de broyer les doigts d'Hermione dans sa main.

« - Hé Drago, que se passe-t-il ?

- Je... Severus, c'est pour ça qu'on s'est disputé le mois dernier.

- Oh.

- Pourquoi il ne peut pas accepter mon bonheur comme elle ? »

Hermione sourit doucement. Elle avait envie de rire de la question de Drago mais cela aurait été malvenu.

« - Rogue n'a rien contre les relations homosexuelles, ça je peux te le garantir. Mais tu lui demandes quand même d'accepter dans la famille le fils de son pire ennemi, un mec qu'il peut pas voir en peinture et à qui il doit sa vie alors qu'il voulait mourir. Si Harry avait fait la même déclaration sans que tu sois déjà inclus dans la famille, il serait passé au détecteur d'Imperium illico. Je sais c'est nul et ce n'est pas vraiment une excuse. Mais crois-moi, Severus t'aime, énormément, mais il n'a pas l'habitude d'avoir à gérer ce genre de choses. Ça lui prend plus de temps pour comprendre et faire les bons choix. Soit patient et indulgent.

- Mmmh. »

Il ne paraissait pas convaincu mais Hermione savait qu'il y réfléchirait. Harry était revenu s'asseoir en adressant un sourire éclatant à son compagnon et Drago s'était redressé et détendu instantanément.

Molly était partie cacher ses larmes d'émotion dans la cuisine. Harry l'avait touchée par l'importance qu'il accordait à son avis et le soulagement dont il avait fait preuve quand elle avait parlé. Elle s'était sentie protectrice à son encontre, comme elle avait toujours pu l'être pour ses enfants. Et quand il était venu la prendre dans ses bras pour lui murmurer un « merci Molly d'être une mère pour moi », elle avait senti ses yeux se brouiller irrémédiablement. Il faisait partie de la famille, lien de sang, de mariage ou non.

La suite du repas se déroula dans une ambiance joyeuse, il n'y eut pas d'autre annonce explosive mais des tas de questions pour le nouveau couple qui ne semblait pas s'y être préparé. Les enfants étaient les plus curieux et si Percy semblait désapprouver toutes les questions que posait sa fille Lucy, Harry et Drago restait très raisonnables et pédagogues dans leurs réponses.

Hermione sortit dans le jardin après le plat, repue du délicieux poulet à l'estragon que leur avait mitonné Molly. Elle traversa le jardin et alla s'appuyer à la clôture du fond pour regarder courir la rivière de l'autre côté. Elle aimait bien ce coin, avec le doux bruit de l'eau et des insectes qui butinaient. Suffisamment loin de la maison pour que tous les bruits soient assourdis, sans pour autant être isolée.

Harry avait vite repéré son amie, il la connaissait bien et savait qu'elle adorait cet endroit. Ron lui avait fait un sermon la veille et lui avait ouvert les yeux. Oui, c'était nul, triste et blessant qu'elle leur ait menti toutes ces années, mais la guerre ne leur avait-elle pas prouvé qu'ils étaient plus forts que ce genre d'erreurs ? Ils étaient restés soudés sept ans durant à l'école et encore pendant huit ans après. Quinze ans d'une amitié, on n'abandonnait pas ça si facilement, surtout qu'Hermione ne leur avait jamais fait défaut... Alors il la rejoignit et s'appuya à côté d'elle, contre la clôture.

« - Harry, je suis désolée d'avoir trahi ta confiance, de t'avoir menti, durant autant de temps, d'avoir été faible et d'avoir eu peur de ce que tu dirais. J'aurais dû tout te dire directement et j'en suis sincèrement désolée. Veux-tu bien essayer de me pardonner ?

- Hermione, je vais faire mieux qu'essayer, je vais te pardonner. Ici et maintenant. Je me suis senti trahi et j'ai perdu confiance. Drago a essayé et Ron a réussi, mais ils m'ont fait entendre raison, ils m'ont fait voir ce qu'il y avait au-delà du mensonge. Le désir de protection, certes foireux, mais là quand même et de l'amour pour un homme qui le mérite. Ça t'a donné la force de te battre toutes ces années pour le faire revenir et si ça me permet de revoir mon parrain, ça vaudra bien toutes les peines du monde. Et quand il a disparu, tu m'as fait passer avant toi, tu as été là pour me réconforter, probablement en agissant comme tu aurais aimé qu'on agisse pour toi. A ce moment là, on t'a tous fait défaut et tu nous as pardonné pourtant. Tu es ma meilleure amie et, à vrai dire, tu me manques. Regarde dans quel état on s'est mis aujourd'hui avec Drago alors qu'avec un discours encourageant de ton cru, on n'aurait probablement pas douté une seconde. Tu as une flamme qui brûle en toi et qui nous incite à repousser sans cesse nos peurs et nos limites et cette énergie me manque, j'ai l'impression de me traîner sans toi pour me tirer à bosser, à chercher plus loin comment retrouver Sirius. T'en vouloir devient un effort que je n'ai pas envie de faire. Alors si tu veux bien, on fait la paix ?

« - Oh Harry ! Évidemment que je veux ! »

Hermione se colla contre son meilleur ami qui lui passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui. Ils se sentaient tous les deux soulagés.

« - Ah, vous voilà enfin raisonnables. J'aime mieux ça. »

Ron les avait observés de loin, se contentant de les rejoindre le moment venu. Ils s'assirent tous les trois dans l'herbe, heureux d'être réunis. Ils s'échangèrent quelques blagues, les sujets ne manquant pas. Entre le coming out d'Harry, les relations d'Hermione et sur Ron qui s'impatientait d'être père, il y en avait pour tout le monde.

Molly depuis la fenêtre de sa cuisine les observait. Cela faisait quatorze ans qu'elle les voyait grandir, se disputer et se réconcilier, s'aimer, se déchirer et se retrouver. Ils avaient été au cœur de la guerre et elle s'émerveillait toujours de les voir si plein de vie et heureux après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Cela les avait fait mûrir et grandir trop vite mais au lieu d'en être traumatisés, ils en avaient tiré des leçons et semblaient rattraper au quotidien leur jeunesse écourtée...

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé?

Et je vous dis à bientôt!

**Question sondage : J'hésite à créer une page facebook spécialement pour les fanfictions histoire de vous update mes avancées dans l'écriture pour ceux qui s'impatienteraient, répondre à vos éventuelles questions, échanger tout ça. Donc faites moi le savoir si ça vous intéresse.**


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoir tous le monde!

J'espère que vous allez bien, que ceux qui rentrent font une bonne rentrée et que ceux qui ne rentrent pas, font une bonne pas rentrée aussi.

Voici donc le chapitre 9, avec quelques avancées, et j'espère que le tout vous plaira! (Faites-le moi savoir surtout! ;) )

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**La prophétie des destins brisés**

Chapitre 9 :

Severus observait d'un regard un peu vague l'étendue des rayons de sa bibliothèque personnelle. Ça lui arrivait souvent lorsque cette chose rare et précieuse qu'était l'ennui dans sa vie venait le guetter, le week-end. Il s'était imposé comme règle, depuis qu'il était Directeur, de ne pas travailler pour Poudlard le samedi et le dimanche, en été. Il passait la moitié de ses vacances à préparer les demandes de subventions, à nominer les préfets, à chercher les nouveaux professeurs, à remplacer les elfes se faisant trop âgés pour travailler efficacement, à procéder aux réparations courantes, c'est-à-dire l'entretien de la plomberie, l'isolation des vitraux, des toits, réparer ou changer les bureaux des élèves et des professeurs, les meubles des dortoirs et des salles communes, à s'assurer du bon état des balles de Quidditch, à commander des plantes pour le cours de Botanique et les animaux pour celui de Soin aux Créatures magiques, à inventorier les télescopes, à surveiller les Sombrals... En bref, à accomplir les milles et une tâches qui s'imposaient à lui pour s'assurer de faire la rentrée dans les meilleures conditions et ainsi n'avoir, dans l'année, qu'à parer à l'imprévu.

Malgré ces précautions, au cours de l'année, il avait rarement le temps de se reposer. La semaine le trouvait occupé à la gestion de l'école. Que ce soit maintenir à jour l'inventaire du matériel mis à la disposition des professeurs et des élèves, superviser les livraisons de nourriture, d'ingrédients, de livres et de potions qui nécessitaient sa signature, rencontrer les parents ou les élèves qui lui demandaient un rendez-vous ou encore faire le budget de l'école et les fiches de paye des employés, il avait rarement une minute à lui.

Le samedi était généralement consacré aux réunions avec les professeurs, avec les discussions sur le programme, les activités à organiser : bals, sorties à Pré-au-Lard, les clubs divers à valider. Puis dans le courant de l'année, venaient les réunions interminables sur les élèves en difficultés, sur ceux dont le comportement était gênant et les milliers de propositions de solution qui ne manquaient pas de pleuvoir. Vers la fin de l'année, c'était l'organisation des examens, les séances de révisions pour les élèves à la traîne, la remise de diplôme et les autorisations, ou pas, de redoublement...

Le dimanche, entre les repas où il se devait d'être présent, il lui arrivait parfois de réussir à faire avancer de nouvelles potions, à condition qu'il ne passe pas l'après-midi à dormir, épuisé par des semaines bien remplies.

Être directeur d'une école comme Poudlard était un métier à plein temps, et plus encore. Il déléguait beaucoup de tâches quand c'était possible, mais Severus avait un côté perfectionniste qui le poussait à vérifier, par lui-même, que les choses étaient bien faites. Cela lui donnait un surplus de travail non négligeable, mais ça lui évitait de passer des heures à douter, au point de ne pas en dormir la nuit.

Aussi pendant les vacances, pas si reposantes que ça au final, il s'imposait de vrais week-ends. Les possibilités d'activités étaient nombreuses. Pourtant il aimait bien, parfois, juste ne rien faire, pour retrouver les sensations de l'ennui. Cela le rendait d'autant plus satisfait de s'occuper ensuite. Après deux heures passées à ne rien faire d'autre que regarder le ciel, en cette après-midi de dimanche, il avait envie d'aller lire à l'ombre d'un arbre dans le parc. Or, un des avantages à être Directeur était l'accès à la bibliothèque privée dont disposait l'appartement de fonction. Nombreux étaient ses prédécesseurs qui étaient morts avant d'avoir pris la décision de partir à la retraite. Et le temps passant, la pièce s'était étoffée de milliers d'ouvrages rares et précieux. Severus, malgré les presque huit années passées à la tête de l'école, était très loin d'avoir tout lu.

Il gratta sa barbe naissante, n'ayant pas pris la peine de se raser depuis deux jours, songeur. Il ne cherchait pas vraiment une nouvelle lecture mais quand il avait posé un pied dans la pièce, il s'était dit que les réponses que cherchait Hermione Granger avaient plus de chance de se trouver ici que dans les rayons mille fois parcourus de la bibliothèque. Il réfléchissait. Les Fondateurs avaient peut-être été les premiers à former cette inestimable collection, ça paraissait logique...

S'il ne lui révélait pas l'existence de ce lieu, il était évident que la jeune femme lui en voudrait probablement beaucoup lorsqu'elle la découvrirait. Il ne doutait pas que cela finisse par arriver puisqu'elle avait l'autorisation de fouiner dans tout Poudlard... Ou parce que, c'était une possibilité, il se serait décidé à l'inviter boire un dernier verre, un soir. Et l'idée d'une rancœur, si tôt après leur entente nouvelle, ne lui plaisait guère.

D'un autre côté, lui en faire part risquait de réduire considérablement le temps qu'elle passerait ici. Or Severus prenait beaucoup de plaisir à la taquiner ou à passer du temps en sa compagnie. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas de mettre fin, toute suite, à leur collaboration et à leur jeu de séduction. Il savait qu'il ne ferait pas l'effort de la revoir en dehors de Poudlard et ça ne semblait pas son genre, à elle, non plus. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence que c'était un jeu qui n'avait lieu que parce qu'ils étaient réunis... Alors il regardait les étalages de livres d'un œil dubitatif et cherchait quelle était la bonne chose à faire, en général et pour lui. Et les avis différaient complètement.

Si elle n'avait pas eu totalement tort en disant qu'il aimait toujours Sirius, elle n'avait pas totalement raison non plus. Il y avait bien quelque chose qui l'avait poursuivi malgré les divergences d'opinion, la guerre, les années et même le deuil. Une étincelle qui refusait de s'éteindre. Mais Severus était quelqu'un de rationnel et cette sensation n'était pas suffisante pour qu'il ait vraiment envie de sacrifier son accointance avec Granger pour Sirius Black. C'était stupide d'imaginer qu'il puisse se passer quoi que ce soit entre eux après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus. Ils avaient changé depuis leur adolescence. Il ne pouvait pas croire en l'éventualité d'une relation entre eux aujourd'hui, ni aider Hermione à le sortir du Voile pour cette seule raison, ça n'avait aucun sens pour lui.

S'il l'aidait, ce ne serait que pour libérer un ancien amant d'un emprisonnement qu'il ne méritait pas et pour faire plaisir à la brune. C'était sur ce dernier point qu'il butait. Lui faire plaisir oui, mais elle allait probablement se détourner complètement de lui dès lors qu'elle aurait réussi à sortir Sirius du Voile. Il était intimement convaincu qu'elle finirait par réussir, dusse-t-elle y passer le reste de sa vie. Elle irait vivre son idylle avec Sirius et lui n'aurait que le regret de ne pas avoir goûté à ce qu'elle pouvait offrir, lorsque cela était encore possible. Ça ne l'empêcherait certainement pas de vivre, malgré tout : des regrets, il en avait tellement... Un de plus ne ferait pas vraiment la différence, mais c'était une question de principe. Il avait le choix et il en était conscient. A lui de faire le bon pour adoucir l'amertume de les conséquences déplaisantes que ne manquerait pas d'avoir ce choix.

Donc l'aider avant d'être allé au bout du jeu ne l'intéressait guère, mais il avait un doute sur les règles, le but et la durée que pouvait avoir la partie en cours... Il se mordilla la lèvre à la recherche du dosage parfait entre attendre et révéler. Il fallait prendre en compte l'état actuel de leur rapprochement, les occasions qui se présentaient... Lui montrer cette bibliothèque, située dans ses appartements, était définitivement un atout, une occasion majeure, qu'il ne fallait pas abattre trop tôt... Il ne fallait pas non plus négliger le temps que ça lui prendrait d'y trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, et en fonction des réponses, le temps pour mettre en place la solution. Il fallait aussi prendre en compte que la date de la rentrée ne cessait de se rapprocher et que bientôt il n'aurait plus autant de temps et d'énergie à lui accorder.

Il s'était assis dans un fauteuil de lecture et avait rejoint les pointes de ses doigts entre elles. Il observait le vide entre ses paumes comme si ce mince espace pouvait lui apporter la réponse. Tout au plus, s'il se concentrait, il pourrait en sortir quelques crépitements de magie... Une réponse, il en doutait sincèrement.

La cloche de Poudlard sonna trois coups, le sortant de sa contemplation méditative. Il était quinze heures. Il avait encore jusqu'au lendemain pour prendre une décision, aussi décida-t-il de ne pas en prendre dans l'immédiat. Une après-midi ensoleillée l'attendait. Il tira sa baguette magique de la poche de sa manche et prononça une formule de recherche. Une dizaine de livres s'illuminèrent de différentes couleurs et, avisant un petit ouvrage violet vif, il le prit dans les rayonnages. Il n'était pas très épais et le cuir de la couverture était craquelé et corné, signe d'un vieil ouvrage qui a été consulté souvent. La couverture était entièrement vierge, hormis le six joliment tracé en son centre. Il prit aussitôt la direction du parc, sans ouvrir le livre.

OoOo

Hermione arriva à Poudlard dès sept heures quarante-cinq et fonça à la bibliothèque pour vérifier que les elfes avaient bien tout laissé en place. Depuis l'entrée, elle vit que la pile était toujours là, ainsi que sa note posée sur la table. Rien n'avait bougé. Satisfaite, elle se rendit dans leur salle de travail à la recherche d'un compte rendu des avancées d'Harry et de Drago, qu'elle pourrait lire en les attendant. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'en discuter avec eux, la veille, et sa mésentente avec Harry, les jours d'avant, l'avait tenue à l'écart de leurs découvertes. Bon, elle se doutait que s'ils avaient fait un bond prodigieux dans leur quête, Drago l'aurait prévenue, mais elle aimait bien être au courant de tout.

La pièce était rangée et elle trouva les notes à leur place. C'était Harry qui les avait rédigées. Cela la fit sourire, le brun était un bordélique né et, si Drago ne passait pas derrière lui pour classer ce genre de papiers, elle était sûre qu'elle aurait dû les chercher une bonne demi-heure. La maniaquerie de Drago avait ses avantages mais l'esprit brouillon d'Harry leur permettait de voir les choses d'un angle nouveau, plus inattendu et ça leur avait parfois été très utile. Il remarquait certaines choses qu'elle et Drago ne voyaient pas ou faisait des associations d'idées improbables qui s'avéraient pourtant justes. Ils se complétaient dans le groupe et ça leur permettait d'être plus efficaces.

Les deux hommes n'avaient rien découvert de particulier. Ils avaient sillonné le rez-de-chaussée, trouvé un passage secret qui menait au troisième étage qui s'activait en enfonçant et descellant des pierres dans un ordre précis. Ils étaient rentrés dans des pièces qui n'avaient rien de secret mais qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de visiter en tant qu'élèves. Et profitant de l'absence du concierge, ils avaient fouillé les tiroirs des objets confisqués des fois que quelque choses d'une valeur similaire à la Carte des Maraudeurs s'y trouva. Sans succès. Ils avaient décrit leur méthode d'investigation, cela s'était avéré laborieux, et avaient mis à jour le plan de Poudlard qu'avaient conçu le père d'Harry et son groupe d'amis. Hermione prononça d'ailleurs la formule d'activation et observa les lignes se former sur le papier pour lui présenter l'école.

La petite étiquette portant le nom de Severus Rogue n'était pas dans le bureau du Directeur mais dans une pièce, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, du septième étage. Dans les escaliers, deux étiquettes s'agitaient, se couvrant l'une l'autre à tour de rôle et étaient porteuses du nom de ses amis. Elle quitta sa contemplation de la carte quand leurs noms arrivèrent devant la porte et se leva pour les accueillir. Lors de la répartition des tâches, elle choisit d'aller une journée de plus à la bibliothèque, décidée à en finir avec les pistes qu'elle avait trouvé le vendredi. Harry et Drago n'avaient pas pu refuser. Aussi dur que pouvait être la recherche des salles secrètes, ça leur semblait mille fois plus amusant que de passer des heures le nez dans des livres. Ils s'étaient donc séparés en se promettant de se retrouver pour le déjeuner.

Hermione s'installa donc à la bibliothèque, prenant place au bureau qu'elle s'était allouée. Elle ramassa la note qu'elle avait laissé aux elfes, pour la jeter quand quelque chose attira son attention. Le parchemin sous ses doigts n'avait pas la texture de celui qu'elle utilisait d'ordinaire. Elle fronça les sourcils en le portant à ses yeux et en le dépliant. La petite note n'était définitivement pas d'elle mais elle connaissait l'écriture fine et acéré qui marquait le papier.

_« Je dispose également de quelques ouvrages qui pourraient vous intéresser... Je vous prête gracieusement le premier. Je vous propose de négocier les suivants autour d'un verre, lieu et date à votre convenance. »_

La note la laissa perplexe. Elle chercha l'ouvrage sans le voir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que la pile de livres du vendredi était un peu plus haute. Le livre du dessus était vieux et relié de cuir. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsqu'elle vit le deux qui ornait la couverture. Elle partit en courant, emportant le livre avec elle, et fonça jusqu'à la salle de travail. Harry et Drago, qui étaient encore occupés à se harnacher des appareils de mesures magiques, bondirent sur place face à la furie qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Sans se soucier de leur présence, elle alla droit vers l'appui de fenêtre pour y récupérer le carnet des Fondateurs. La couverture était parfaitement identique, seulement le chiffre différait.

« - J'y crois pas...

- Hermione, que se passe-t-il ?

- Je, j'ai un autre carnet. Enfin je crois. Et je pense savoir où en trouver d'autres...

- C'est une super nouvelle ! Allons les chercher. Les étudier nous simplifiera sûrement la tâche, il y aura peut-être des indices pour trouver la clef ! »

Harry était enthousiaste, Hermione était partagée. Non pas qu'un verre avec Rogue soit dérangeant mais elle pressentait que ce ne serait pas aussi facile que ça. Aussi, elle regarda son ami en secouant la tête.

« - Je vais commencer par lire et authentifier ce carnet avant qu'on ne s'emballe trop. Vous, allez faire vos trucs. On en reparle ce midi quand j'en saurais plus et, si j'apprends quelque chose d'utile, immédiatement, je vous préviens par note volante.

- Ok... »

L'enthousiasme d'Harry s'était envolé aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et il semblait déçu de finalement devoir se mettre à travailler. Drago se moqua gentiment de lui, tandis que la brunette repartait vers la bibliothèque, les deux carnets en mains, en ignorant complètement ses amis.

Elle finit rapidement sa lecture, retrouvant les différentes écritures du carnet précédent, le ton, les mêmes tournures et surtout ça parlait du même sujet, le Voile. Le tome quatre relatait les premiers essais des Fondateurs sur le Voile : leurs premières traversées, les effets ressentis, les conséquences sur leurs organismes à divers intervalles de temps, entre les voyages et de durée du voyage. Ils avaient noté avec précision la date du voyage, la position des astres dans le ciel, le temps qu'il faisait, l'humidité et la pression, tout un tas de paramètres des fois que l'un d'eux vienne influer sur le voyage. Ils avaient essayé avec d'autres mages et avec des moldus pour voir s'il y avait des variations... Mais la mécanique du Voile n'avait pas été expliquée en détail et rien n'indiquait ce qu'était la « clef » lorsqu'ils disaient qu'elle nécessitait plus ou moins de puissance en fonction des personnes présentes dans et en-dehors du Voile.

Le tome deux, lui, parlait de la création du Voile après que le concept ait été créé et réfléchi, c'était apparemment le sujet du tome un, de ce qu'Hermione comprenait. Elle avait sous les yeux les réflexions de quatre personnes sur les meilleurs matériaux à utiliser, sur quelle taille donner à l'objet pour obtenir la meilleure stabilité magique, quelles potions, runes, sortilèges pouvaient être employés, quelles interactions étaient à éviter, lesquelles étaient à favoriser. Dès qu'ils avaient divergé d'opinion sur un paramètre, il avait été noté et les raisons du choix final, inscrites dans le carnet. Certains choix s'étaient fait d'eux-mêmes, tel que le tissu de l'arche (une fois qu'il avait été décidé qu'il s'agirait d'une arche avec un rideau), pour lequel ils avaient choisi la soie à l'unanimité. Parce qu'il leur semblait évident que la soie était le matériau parfait de par sa solidité, de sa capacité d'ancrage des sorts, son absence d'altération magique et sa parfaite absorption des potions. Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment songé qu'en fonction du fil qui tissait un tissu, les caractéristiques magiques pouvaient différer à ce point. Ça expliquait beaucoup de choses dans le choix des matériaux pour les capes sorcières, les doublures et le fil de couture... Il y avait toujours tant à apprendre sur le fonctionnement de la magie, c'était fascinant.

Et, une fois encore, était mentionné la clef, nécessaire pour entrer et pour sortir du Voile sans que soient précisés les détails de sa création. Hermione était frustrée. Peut-être était-ce le sujet du tome trois au final...

Elle referma le carnet précautionneusement, prenant soin de ne pas l'abîmer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, perdue dans ses réflexions. L'utilité, en elle-même, du Voile n'était pas décrite et elle se demandait à quoi pouvait bien servir un objet d'une telle ampleur. La puissance des ingrédients et des matériaux utilisés pour sa création était énorme. Il était question du temps, puisque la pierre avait été gravée de rune avec un sable semblable à celui utilisé dans les Retourneurs de Temps, pulvérisé à haute pression. L'arche était donc incrustée et imprégnée par la magie de ce sable et les runes elles-mêmes prenaient ainsi une nouvelle signification. Pourtant rien dans les observations du tome quatre ne laissait penser que le Voile permettait de voyager à une autre époque. Il s'agissait donc d'autre chose...

Elle mourrait d'envie de mettre la main sur les autres carnets, d'en apprendre plus sur les Fondateurs qui avaient vraiment été des chercheurs exceptionnels comme on n'en voyait plus aujourd'hui. Elle rêvait d'apprendre enfin ce qu'était cette clef, pour s'en saisir et sortir Sirius de là. Dix ans qu'il attendait que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose et elle était de plus en plus proche du but.

Les coups d'horloge annonçant midi la sortirent de ses réflexions. Elle empocha le carnet et rejoignit Harry et Drago dans le Hall pour se rendre aux cuisines tous ensemble. Ils ne tinrent pas deux minutes avant de la questionner sur ses découvertes. Elle les informa aussi de tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur le Voile et les quelques théories qu'elle avait commencé à échafauder à propos de son utilité. Harry et Drago l'écoutaient attentivement, enregistrant autant d'informations que possible. Ils furent déçus d'apprendre que rien n'indiquait la localisation de la clef et carrément inquiets quand elle leur annonça que Severus lui avait proposé de « négocier » les tomes suivants.

Drago se sentit bouillir à l'idée que son parrain fasse de la rétention d'informations. Il était déjà incapable d'accepter son bonheur, il n'allait pas en plus ruiner celui d'Hermione. C'était inadmissible. Il ne dit rien et garda un visage impassible. Mais il était temps qu'il ait une discussion avec lui, d'homme à homme, en dehors du cadre du travail. Il comptait aller lui dire sa façon de penser le soir même. Hors de question que cette histoire dure plus longtemps. Il n'avait peut-être pas défendu Hermione contre Harry parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ce choix là, mais pour Severus, il était temps que quelqu'un lui remette les idées en place.

Harry était partagé. Il ne savait quoi penser de ce que la brune leur racontait. Ça le surprenait que leur ancien professeur agisse aussi ouvertement. D'aller ainsi à l'encontre de leurs recherches, pourtant mandatées par le Ministère et avec un contrat qui l'engageait à leur laisser l'accès à tout le château. Certes il était de notoriété publique que lui et Sirius se détestaient et Harry n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de l'esprit que s'il n'avait pas été si méprisant ce soir-là quand il lui avait parlé par cheminette, Sirius ne serait peut-être pas tombé derrière le Voile... Mais ça ne lui ressemblait pas, ça manquait de finesse et Harry se demandait s'ils avaient bien toutes les cartes en main. Son instinct d'Auror lui soufflait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et il attendait d'en savoir plus avant de se prononcer définitivement.

Hermione leur avait passé sous silence le fait que c'était une invitation déguisée à boire un verre, de nouveau. Et si elle le trouvait un peu perfide de lui forcer la main, alors qu'il n'en avait absolument pas besoin – elle aurait accepté une invitation normale – elle irait. Autant pour Severus que pour les carnets des Fondateurs, mais elle ne se gênerait pas pour lui dire sa façon de penser, lui faire part de sa déception et de sa colère. Il avait intérêt à lui fournir les carnets rapidement parce qu'elle sentait déjà l'impatience la gagner. Elle savait que Rogue avait sûrement besoin d'une excuse pour ne pas avoir l'air d'avoir envie de la revoir. Après tout, elle avait passé le week-end à chercher des excuses crédibles pour le revoir sans avoir l'air d'être intéressée. Mais il jouait avec le feu. Il avait en sa possession ce qu'elle cherchait depuis dix ans. Elle n'était pas bien sûre qu'il saisisse tout ce que lui avait déjà coûté cette quête et ce qu'elle était prête à faire pour la voir aboutir.

Elle laissa ses deux amis au premier et remonta dans la salle de travail. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à travailler mais elle se devait de rédiger un rapport détaillé de leurs avancées sur le Voile. La découverte du premier carnet leur avait offert un surcroît de crédibilité et de temps salvateurs. Leur chef commençait à s'impatienter de voir que leurs recherches n'avançaient pas vraiment et il avait été prêt à remettre le projet au placard. Ce deuxième carnet l'assurait qu'il suivrait le projet avec plus d'attention et sauvait quelque peu leurs carrières, à Drago et à elle. Elle expliqua que le second carnet appartenait à l'école et qu'il faudrait probablement négocier âprement avec le Directeur pour pouvoir l'ajouter aux archives du Ministère. Elle ne parla pas de l'existence des suivants, elle réservait cela pour un rapport ultérieur, qui donnerait ainsi l'impression d'une véritable progression et d'un travail de recherche acharné. Si quelqu'un apprenait que l'obtention de ces informations dépendait fortement de la tournure que prenait son petit jeu de séduction avec Severus Rogue, sa crédibilité s'en trouverait fortement entachée. Elle fit une copie du rapport qu'elle rangea pour que Drago puisse la trouver si besoin et se tourna vers le mur opposé.

La carte toujours active lui offrait une vue intégrale du château. Elle se concentra quelques secondes et aussitôt la carte zooma sur une zone précise de l'école. Cette fameuse pièce du septième étage d'où l'étiquette « Severus Rogue » n'avait pas bougée. Elle détermina la zone correspondant à l'entrée et se mit en route sans vraiment réfléchir.

Elle monta péniblement un étage, les escaliers d'ordinaire plutôt stables – si on exceptait certains jours de la semaine - se dérobaient sous ses pas et freinaient son avancée. Cela l'agaça. Elle entendait Dumbledore leur parler de la conscience du château et des tours qu'il jouait parfois à ses occupants mais elle ne voulait pas entendre le message que la bâtisse essayait de lui transmettre.

L'étage suivant fut tout aussi laborieux. Au lieu de se dérober, les escaliers étaient là où elle les attendait mais ne conduisaient pas à leur destination habituelle et l'éloignaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient de l'accès au septième étage.

Il était fortement envisageable que foncer dans le tas, à seize heures, pour exiger de Severus qu'il lui donne les carnets, ne soit pas une bonne idée. Il lui avait laissé le choix de la date et du lieu mais n'avait pas parlé se s'introduire à l'improviste dans la salle qu'il occupait. Il y avait des chances pour qu'il n'apprécie pas son arrivée et se braque.

Elle arriva pourtant au sixième étage, cherchant le meilleur chemin à prendre pour le septième. Mais arrivée devant l'escalier, elle vit que la route était barrée par deux armures, hallebardes croisées en travers de son chemin. Ça devenait carrément dangereux... Elle voyait le métal frémir et elle ne se sentait pas l'audace de les combattre. Harry, lorsqu'ils étaient étudiants, lui avait mentionné plusieurs fois qu'il avait l'impression que les armures se déplaçaient mais elle n'en avait jamais eu la preuve, jusqu'à ce jour. A moins que Severus ait parfaitement prémédité son arrivé et ait demandé à l'école d'agir. En tant que Directeur, il devait bien posséder une sorte de contrôle des sortilèges qui la parcourait. Elle poussa un petit cri de frustration et s'assit en tailleur au milieu du couloir pour essayer de réfléchir.

OoOo

Un étage plus haut, Severus prenait un jour de vacances. Il s'était décidé le matin même quand il n'avait eu aucun courage pour se lever et qu'il avait réalisé qu'il ne restait qu'un mois et une semaine avant la rentrée. Il avait quasiment travaillé tout le mois de juillet, il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne et il n'était pas en retard. Alors sans aucun scrupule, il avait décidé de faire la grasse matinée. Il s'était levé vers dix heures et s'était fait servir un brunch par les elfes. Il avait mangé en observant le parc depuis ses fenêtres grandes ouvertes qui inondaient la pièce de lumière et de chaleur. C'était chaud, doux et tranquille et, il appréciait grandement.

La veille, il était allé déposer le livre pour Granger et il attendait sa réaction. Il craignait un peu de la voir débouler comme une furie, à hurler dans le château pour le faire sortir de ses appartements et lui exiger les autres carnets. Une légère appréhension lui étreignait l'estomac et il espérait qu'elle choisirait de jouer le jeu. Ils iraient ainsi boire un verre, il ferait en sorte qu'elle boive plus de whisky que d'habitude afin d'être sûr que ses inhibitions fassent la sieste. Il lui suffirait ensuite de l'inviter à dîner puis jusque chez lui pour un dernier verre et un peu plus. Il lui donnerait les carnets le lendemain et chacun retournerait tranquillement à sa vie, sans encombres, et sans conséquences. C'était plus simple si elle lui donnait rendez-vous, comme il le lui avait suggéré, plutôt qu'elle vienne ici, chercher le combat.

Seize heures l'avait trouvé en train de peindre la suite de son tableau. Il avait bien avancé et certains personnages se détachaient doucement du fond tout en ombres et en couleurs. Pourtant une zone au centre restait floue et vide. Il savait ce qu'il voulait y voir, mais il n'était pas prêt à laisser glisser sur la toile le souvenir d'une Hermione tournoyante, les joues rougies, le visage légèrement luisant, ses yeux bruns pétillants encore plus que d'habitude et son sourire qui traversait son visage comme une rivière de joie, se muant parfois en rire ou en une moue mutine...

Il avait été complètement ignorant de ce qui se passait dans le reste du château, aussi ne sut-il pas que la jeune femme qui occupait ses pensées avait failli envahir ses appartements pour réclamer son dû. Il ne devait qu'à la magie étrange du château d'avoir vu son moment de paix et de création protégé. En tant que Directeur, il savait qu'il avait souvent bénéficié d'un traitement spécial. Il était le maître des lieux et il sentait que l'école l'avait accepté comme tel, sa magie y était de fait étroitement liée. Ainsi sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, les enchantements du château s'adaptaient à ses humeurs et ce jour-là, son besoin de tranquillité avait poussé les escaliers et même les statues à intervenir...

OoOo

Hermione avait fini par abandonner face à l'entêtement du château. Elle était montée à la volière, prenant le temps, sur le chemin, de réfléchir à ce qu'elle écrirait dans sa lettre. Devait-elle commencer par « Cher Severus » ? Il risquait de mal prendre un « Sale bâtard sadique graisseux ». Devait-elle parler des carnets ou laisser le sujet sous silence pour n'en parler que lorsqu'ils seraient face à face ? Elle ne devait pas lui laisser voir à quel point la situation la touchait et la tendait, mais elle n'avait pas envie de faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle était énervée qu'il joue ainsi avec ces informations... Certes, elle avait fait exactement pareil deux semaines plus tôt, en l'appâtant avec ses livres rares. Mais la grosse différence résidait dans le fait qu'il n'y avait pas la vie de quelqu'un dans l'équation... N'avait-il donc aucune considération pour Sirius ?

Elle arriva en haut de la volière, étrangement vide en été puisque uniquement peuplée des hiboux de l'école. Elle sortit de sa poche un petit carnet, dont elle arracha une page, et un stylo Bic. C'était son matériel de secours, mille fois plus pratique à transporter que les plumes.

Elle resta un instant la pointe du stylo en l'air, la mine songeuse. Puis elle inscrivit rapidement quelques mots, pressée de les laisser s'écouler avant de regretter sa proposition. Elle plia la feuille et l'accrocha à la patte de premier volatile à sa portée. Lorsque l'oiseau partit à tire d'aile, Hermione le regarda partir, le ventre noué par l'inquiétude. Elle se mordilla la lèvre et lorsque le hibou fut hors de vue, il s'en alla d'un pas vif chercher ses affaires et quitta le château le plus vite possible.

Severus lisait tranquillement, allongé sur son lit, lorsque le hibou lui parvint. Il sentit le soulagement l'étreindre lorsqu'il reconnu l'oiseau comme appartenant à l'école. Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle, elle avait joué le jeu. Il sourit orgueilleusement de cette réussite jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étouffe avec sa propre salive, pris d'une quinte de toux à s'arracher les poumons. Il avait lâché la note et elle était souplement tombée au sol. Dessus on pouvait y lire :

_« Un restaurant de plus ne serait guère raisonnable, avouons-le. Je vous dis donc, à ce soir, 20h, chez moi. Ne soyez pas en retard... »_

* * *

Qu'en avez vous pensé? :)


	10. Chapter 10

Salut tout le monde ! Vous ne rêvez pas, ceci est bien un nouveau chapitre !

J'ai, comment dire, complètement fail mon estimation « temps que ça prendra / fatigue que ça causera / temps libre qu'il restera pour écrire » lorsque je suis allée finir mon déménagement (finir de bouger des affaires (tellement plus que ce que j'imaginais, c'est fou le bordel qu'on peut foutre dans une cave), faire de la peinture, nettoyer, donner les meubles que je pouvais pas emmener (vous connaissez les sites de dons, ben c'est vachement dur de choisir entre les différentes personnes qui répondent à vos annonces ! (j'avais juste envie de me plaindre, cette info ne vous sert strictement à rien :P)

Du coup j'avais prévu d'écrire sur place, je l'ai quasiment pas fait et quand je suis rentrée dans mon nouveau chez moi, j'étais une lavette donc ça m'a encore pris un peu de temps avant de m'y remettre. Et ce w-e je serais à Cidre et Dragon, donc je n'écrirai pas non plus. Voilà comme ça vous connaissez toute ma vie^^ Mais le prochain chapitre devrait quand même mettre moins de deux semaines à arriver ce coup ci.

Et pour le cas où je me tromperais, vous pouvez trouver dans mon profil l'adresse de mon blog ou là : ( fritesmayo (point) blogspot (point) fr) qui est plutôt à l'abandon mais où j'ai décidé vous mettre des news si jamais un nouveau retard devait se produire.

Pour l'heure, un chapitre, qui je le sais, saura en ravir beaucoup (j'espère ne pas me tromper)! Donc je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture !

Merci à **Calire92 **pour sa correction au poil et

**Mia :** Haha merci pour Ron, ça me fait plaisir aussi ! Il a beau ne pas être mon personnage préféré, il ne mérite pas la réputation que lui ont forgée beaucoup de fanfics ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de review les deux chapitres ! Et j'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira effectivement !

* * *

**La prophétie des destins brisés**

Chapitre 10 :

Severus se regardait dans le miroir. Il avait rapidement enfilé un pantalon noir et une chemise également noire, mais avec de fines rayures vertes foncées qui le changeaient un peu de ses classiques tenues unies. Il aimait bien faire un effort pour Granger et puis il en avait marre des réflexions des gens.

Certains pensaient que le fait qu'il porte si souvent noir était la preuve qu'il était bel et bien un Mangemort et que son innocence avait été fabriquée de toute pièce. D'autres le voyaient comme un homme perpétuellement en deuil pour toutes les morts qu'il avait connues. Rares étaient les gens qui pensaient, à raison, qu'il aimait simplement la couleur noire. Elle s'accordait à toutes les circonstances, reflétait bien sa sobriété, lui permettait de se fondre dans la nuit – les habitudes d'espion avaient la vie dure – et enfin mais pas des moindres, cette couleur l'amincissait... Non pas qu'il en ait vraiment besoin, mais il sentait bien que s'il ne faisait pas attention, il avait tendance à prendre du ventre. Probablement comme tout homme de son âge mais il préférait de loin qu'on le traite de croque-mort que de vieux qui s'empâte.

Il avait quarante-six ans, il n'avait jamais pensé vivre si vieux. Jusqu'à peu, le temps l'avait plutôt épargné, mais petit à petit celui-ci laissait sa marque sur sa peau. Ça commençait doucement, la ride entre ses sourcils se creusait de plus en plus, la « ride du lion ». Avec un nom pareil, il avait de quoi ne pas l'aimer, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de froncer très régulièrement les sourcils. Celles du front se dessinaient un peu plus qu'avant, il fit le test dans son miroir. Il leva un sourcil, puis l'autre et enfin les deux. Les lignes qui traversaient son front peinaient à s'effacer lorsqu'il relâchait ses muscles... Il soupira. Pour être complètement honnête, les changements de son corps n'étaient pas sa principale préoccupation. Ce qui l'inquiétait davantage c'était ce qui allait avec. La décrépitude, la perte de ses réflexes, l'altération de sa mémoire, les difficultés d'apprentissage. Il n'avait jamais prévu de vivre vieux, il ne s'y était jamais préparé et ça lui tombait dessus doucement, année après année...

Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas trop y penser, il aviserait en temps utile. Et dernièrement, sortir avec Hermione lui permettait de se prouver qu'il n'avait rien perdu de son charme. Il aimait même à se dire que la maturité lui apportait un surplus de charisme, une aura de sagesse et d'expérience qui attirait les femmes, comme un papillon est attiré par une flamme.

Il fit un effort pour se sourire, il n'aimait pas trop ses dents mais il fallait avouer que ça ne lui allait pas trop mal. Certes ça marquait un peu plus ses « rides d'amertume » mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Et pour le coup, elles portaient très mal leur nom.

Il s'aspergea d'un peu d'eau de Cologne, légèrement musquée. Rien de trop oppressant pour l'odorat, juste assez pour qu'elle le remarque. Et il secoua ses cheveux pour les coiffer, il les peigna et les secoua derechef pour que ne pas donner l'impression d'avoir fait véritable un effort. Il aimait bien ses cheveux courts... C'était beaucoup moins d'entretien, de soucis avec les potions et d'inquiétude pendant les combats, bien qu'il ne se soit guère battu depuis la fin de la guerre. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il les avait gardés longs pendant si longtemps. Lily avait toujours apprécié, Sirius avait passé des heures à glisser ses doigts dedans – ce qui les graissait irrémédiablement – et sa mère avait eu les mêmes cheveux. Ils avaient été son lien avec son passé, avec les gens qu'il avait aimés et perdus. Mais la fin de la guerre l'avait forcé, à grands coups de latte, à voir vers l'avenir. Il y avait eu cette voix qui l'avait poursuivi en lui disant « Tu as survécu, alors vis espèce de crétin renfrogné. Arrête d'attendre la mort, elle ne viendra pas ! Assume-toi ! ». Couper ses cheveux avait presque été thérapeutique, il s'était senti libéré d'un poids qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de porter jusque là. Et puis sa nouvelle coupe lui allait bien. Il s'y sentait plus détendu et prêt à porter une pointe de couleur ou une chemise blanche à un rendez-vous avec une jeune femme bien plus jeune que lui...

Quelqu'un le connaissant très bien et qui aurait eu la chance d'être présent, l'aurait trouvé presque guilleret en ce début de soirée.

Sept coups sonnèrent à la grande horloge, il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure avant son rendez-vous. C'était un temps largement suffisant, il n'avait qu'à enfiler ses chaussures et traverser le parc pour transplaner. Il s'installa donc tranquillement dans son fauteuil pour lire un peu, tâchant, avec peine, d'ignorer la légère tension dans son estomac à l'idée de ce rendez-vous. Ils ne seraient pas dans un lieu public où le regard des autres serait là pour les retenir et il se souvenait avec précision de ce qu'il s'était passé le premier soir où il l'avait revue. Il en rêvait encore certaines nuits... Il ouvrit le livre et le ferma aussitôt, dérangé par un bruit à sa porte.

Drago avait donné trois coups secs sur le solide battant de bois qui gardait l'entrée des appartements du Directeur, le poing aussi fermé que son visage. Sa mine des mauvais jours bien en place, il attendait impatiemment que son parrain daigne lui ouvrir. Le battant pivota brusquement, Severus apparut en contre-jour, un sourcil relevé et la mine inquisitrice. S'il n'avait pas eu à subir ce regard depuis toujours, il en aurait frissonné... Mais elle était révolue depuis bien longtemps, l'époque où Severus Rogue lui faisait peur.

« - Drago ? Que puis-je pour toi ? »

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le soin avec lequel l'homme était vêtu, la touche de couleur et la légère odeur musquée qui émanait de lui. Il fronça brièvement les sourcils, dubitatif sans le montrer.

« - Il est temps qu'on parle. »

Severus ne répondit pas et s'écarta pour laisser entrer son filleul. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps mais s'il le lui disait, Drago risquait de le questionner sur ses projets. Or, l'ancien professeur n'avait pas trop envie de lui avouer qu'il sortait avec une de ses anciennes élèves, de vingt ans sa cadette et avec qui il désirait faire des choses absolument pas sages, une amie à lui qui plus est.

Le Directeur n'eut pas à attendre que Drago se lance, le jeune homme semblait avoir beaucoup à dire. Severus écouta ses invectives sans broncher, prenant le soin d'essayer de rester calme face aux accusations et de comprendre ce qui amenait son filleul à agir ainsi.

« - Tu m'énerves ! Je pensais qu'après la guerre, on pourrait construire quelque chose ! Tu avais été là pour me soutenir durant les procès, pour les procédures interminables, les papiers de succession, les amendes à payer, faire le tri du courrier ! Tu as été un véritable parent pour moi, tu as pleinement joué ton rôle de parrain et je pensais que tu m'appréciais, à défaut de m'aimer, qu'au moins tu avais un peu d'estime pour moi. Et là, il y a un peu plus d'un mois, je viens te voir pour te parler de ma vie, de mon bonheur et, tout ce que tu as fait, c'est m'envoyer me faire voir comme la dernière des merdes.

Tout ça parce que tu refuses de voir que ma carrière de Langue-de-Plomb est sérieuse et que non, je ne peux pas donner de cours à Poudlard en parallèle. Que tu crois à l'histoire du Voile ou pas, on n'en a rien à faire, mais aies un peu confiance en moi bordel ! Et s'il n'y avait eu que ça, passe encore. Mais non, c'est surtout parce que tu ne peux pas faire un micro effort pour réviser ton jugement sur Harry ! Tu as décidé qu'il valait mieux que tu rompes tout contact avec moi plutôt que d'avoir à croiser mon copain une fois de temps en temps. Alors c'est donc ça, je ne vaux pas plus, à tes yeux, que ce que tu hais de Harry !? Et on est condamné à ne plus se voir parce que tu as décidé que tu ne pouvais pas accepter mes fréquentations ? Mais est-ce que tu réalises seulement, le mal que tu m'as fait, et le mal que ça me fait encore, quand je vois Hermione et les Weasley qui m'acceptent et m'accueillent à bras ouverts parce que je fais le bonheur de Harry ? Ne pourrais-tu pas te soucier un peu plus de moi et un peu moins de ta gueule ?

Mais non, il n'y en a que pour toi, tellement que pour toi que tu refuses à Hermione le droit de consulter des livres contenant des informations capitales pour le mystère du Voile. Ça fait dix ans, putain, dix ans, est-ce que tu te rends compte ? Elle y passe tout son temps, elle en devient complètement folle. Elle croit qu'on ne s'en aperçoit pas mais elle craque de plus en plus souvent, elle est en train de ruiner sa vie et sa santé pour retrouver Sirius. Alors peut-être que tu n'en as rien à foutre de moi et je ne me battrais pas pour ton amour, mais si tu ne donnes pas à Hermione les bouquins dès demain, je te jure Severus que ce ne sont pas les sortilèges de Poudlard qui m'empêcheront de venir les chercher et de te foutre une raclée au passage. J'en ai marre de tes conneries, je pensais que tu avais changé mais tu ne sais que répandre la douleur autour de toi. Alors réagis, maintenant, ou ne te considère plus comme faisant partie de ma vie. »

La voix de l'ancien blond se brisa sur la fin et il détourna la tête pour masquer l'humidité qui s'était emparée de ses yeux. La situation le touchait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre et Severus était tout ce qui lui restait de son enfance. Il avait été un pilier dans sa vie depuis des années et il avait survécu et se tenait droit, là où tous les autres s'étaient effondrés. Allait-il disparaître à son tour ?

Severus bouillait littéralement de colère, il ne devait son calme apparent qu'à des années d'entraînement. Il serra sa mâchoire à s'en briser les dents tandis que son regard le plus noir se posait sur son filleul. Il avait des envies de meurtres, d'éclater la tête de cet impertinent qui venait de l'accuser ouvertement de tous ses maux. Oui, Severus avait sa part de responsabilité, il le savait très bien, même s'il était hors de question qu'il l'admette devant Drago. Surtout après sa tirade agressive. Chaque « tu » avait percuté Severus comme un coup et il avait dû user de tout son savoir-faire pour ne pas répondre avec plus de brutalité encore.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire et cela venait s'ajouter à sa tension interne. Il était hors de question qu'il fasse ce que Drago attendait de lui mais s'il partait là maintenant, le jeune homme le verrait comme un abandon total et Severus ne le souhaitait pas. Mais la rage en lui était telle qu'il était incapable de réconforter son filleul et c'était déjà un miracle qu'aucune phrase blessante n'ait traversée ses lèvres. Et si Drago avait eu un tant soit peu de présence d'esprit, il s'en serait rendu compte mais il était aveuglé par sa propre douleur. La situation était tout simplement inextricable et ils en pâtiraient forcément.

Pour intensifier le drame en cours, la demi sonna à l'horloge. Il ne restait plus guère de temps au Directeur s'il voulait être à l'heure... Aussi choisit-il la solution la plus stupide qui soit. Il se retourna brutalement et planta son poing, de toutes ses forces, dans le mur. Le craquement sinistre qui retentit dans la pièce eut le don d'attirer l'attention de Drago sur son parrain tandis que celui-ci mettait toute sa concentration à ne pas crier. La douleur le calma instantanément, les vieux réflexes de sa vie d'espion... Aussitôt son esprit se compartimenta et enferma ses émotions loin de sa conscience ne laissant plus que du vide. C'était un effet de sa légilimencie, qu'il avait travaillée des années durant, pour que Voldemort ne puisse pas se servir du Doloris pour affaiblir son esprit et y fouiller à loisir. C'était drastique mais ça lui avait permis de faire temporairement disparaître sa colère.

« - Je suis désolé Drago, je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir cette discussion ce soir car je suis occupé. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec tout ce que tu me fais porter et je tiens sincèrement à mettre les choses au clair. Maintenant je vais partir et je te conseille de ne pas me suivre, de ne pas m'accabler de questions parce que je n'aurais pas la force de retenir ma colère une seconde fois. J'espère que tu as conscience de l'effort que je fais pour toi en cet instant et que tu sais que ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Je t'enverrai un hibou. Bonsoir. »

Sans laisser au blond le temps de répondre, Severus quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide en serrant sa main contre lui. La douleur le lançait tellement qu'il voyait des étoiles mais il n'avait ni le temps, ni l'aptitude pour se soigner lui même. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui se refusait à rater ce rendez-vous même avec la raison légitime d'une main brisée. Alors il espérait qu'elle aurait la force de lui remettre les os en place, qu'elle aurait les potions nécessaires et un antidouleur efficace... Dans le doute, il lança un Accio sur les potions dont ils auraient besoin...

Drago avait relevé la tête au son des os qui se brisent et au bruit mat de la chair qui rentre en contact avec une surface dure. La vision l'avait laissé désorienté, venait-il réellement de ce passer ce qu'il pensait qu'il s'était passé ? Pourquoi ? Cela avait eu le don de le surprendre et de le sortir de son abattement et de son désespoir. Alors que Severus lui parlait d'une voix polaire qui ne souffrait aucune répartie, il comprit qu'il y était allé un peu fort. Son parrain n'était pas vraiment du genre à s'automutiler sans raison et il se sentait un peu honteux de s'être allé ainsi à sa rancœur et à sa frustration. Certaines paroles avaient carrément dépassé sa pensée. Oui, il avait de très bonnes raisons de lui en vouloir et d'être énervé mais ça ne justifiait pas une telle agression. Et il se rendait compte que s'il avait voulu défendre Hermione avec tant d'ardeur, c'était surtout parce qu'il sentait fautif de ne pas l'avoir plus soutenue lors de sa dispute avec Harry. Ce n'était pas à Severus de payer pour sa culpabilité. Il ravala sa rancune et partit, la pièce était déjà vide de toute façon, son parrain étant parti comme un éclair de feu.

OoOo

Hermione était en train de mettre un point final à sa tenue, un simple jean avec une tunique grise asymétrique sans manches. De quoi être à l'aise tout en restant féminine... Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un rapide chignon déstructuré et s'était maquillée légèrement, comme à son habitude. Elle s'apprêtait à se parfumer lorsque l'on tambourina à sa porte. Elle s'aspergea rapidement et courut ouvrir.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant Severus Rogue derrière la porte, avec dix minutes d'avance, le teint livide et légèrement brillant de sueur. Il affichait sa tête des plus mauvais jours et grogna plus qu'il ne la salua quand il pénétra chez elle, après qu'Hermione se soit écartée du passage.

Il s'assit sans demander sur la première chaise qu'il trouva, trop proche de la syncope pour essayer d'être poli. Et avant que la brune ne puisse en prendre ombrage, il tendit sa main blessée vers elle et lui dit :

« - J'ai besoin d'aide avec ce petit souci... »

Hermione ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes en voyant la main du Directeur gonflée et arborant des teintes bleues violacées par endroit. Sur le dessus, des coulures de sang partaient de ses métacarpes écorchés et disparaissaient entre ses doigts. Elle s'approcha et prit délicatement son poignet pour observer sa main. Severus ne dit rien et se laissa faire, observant sa mine inquiète et concentrée. D'un coup de baguette, elle lança un sort de diagnostique qui semblait assez peu prometteur vu le nombre d'éclats rouges qui apparaissaient sur ses doigts. Elle soupira.

« - Ça va faire mal. Je n'ai rien de très fort comme antidouleur et certains os ont trop bougé de leur position d'origine. Le Poussos là dessus serait une mauvaise idée. »

La jeune femme alla chercher les potions dans ses étagères, profitant des quelques instants que ça lui accordait pour souffler. Elle ignorait comment c'était arrivé mais elle se sentait trembler à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu lui vouloir du mal. Ce genre de blessures lui rappelaient de trop mauvais souvenirs et la mettaient toujours dans un état de tension intense. Lorsqu'elle revint dans son salon, Severus avait laissé partir sa tête en arrière contre le dossier de la chaise, les yeux fermés et semblait se concentrer à oublier la douleur. Il paraissait plus vulnérable que d'habitude et elle se sentit touchée par le fait qu'il ait eu suffisamment confiance en elle pour venir la voir ainsi.

« - Tiens, bois ça. » dit-elle avec douceur après s'être approchée en silence.

Elle lui tendait une fiole d'un antidouleur commun qu'on pouvait trouver dans le commerce sans ordonnance.

« Ce serait bien d'attendre une petite demi-heure que ça fasse effet. Tu veux un whisky pendant ce temps ? »

Severus hocha la tête, surpris de la familiarité avec laquelle elle le traitait. Ils ne s'étaient tutoyés qu'en de très rares occasions, il ne savait pas bien définir ce qui caractérisait ces moments d'ailleurs. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, en cet instant. Les personnes qui pouvaient se permettre de le tutoyer étaient rares et il trouvait agréable qu'elle puisse en faire partie. Il avait l'impression que cela les rapprochait et ce soir, il avait bien besoin d'un allié. Elle ne lui avait pas posé de question, elle ne l'avait pas harcelé pour les livres, elle s'était contentée de le soigner. Cette générosité naturelle le toucha plus qu'il ne s'y attendait. Cela faisait bien longtemps que personne ne s'était occupé de lui comme ça...

Hermione posa doucement le verre de Whisky Pur Feu devant Severus qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Elle-même s'était servie un verre de sirop, elle se refusait à boire avant d'avoir mené à bien les soins sur son invité.

Il la remercia avant d'apprécier la saveur maltée de l'alcool qui brûlait sa bouche et sa gorge. La brune le regarda faire un moment avant de se décider à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il était arrivé.

« - Est-ce indiscret de demander ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? dit-elle en désignant sa main du menton.

- Oui probablement.

- Me le diriez-vous si je posais la question ? »

Severus soupira, non pas de la curiosité de la jeune femme mais de son retour naturel au vouvoiement. Il avait suffi qu'il ouvre la bouche pour créer une distance entre eux. Il aurait suffi qu'il lui explique ce qu'il s'était passé directement au lieu de jouer sur les mots... Forcément qu'elle s'était sentie repoussée et qu'elle réinstaurait le « vous », elle n'était pas masochiste.

« - J'accepterais d'en parler à deux conditions... La première, ce que je dis ne devra venir aux oreilles de personne. Et la deuxième, tu me tutoies comme tu l'as fait au début. »

Hermione dévisagea son aîné, surprise par la demande étrange. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à sa façon de s'adresser à lui avant qu'il n'en parle. Après un petit temps de réflexion, elle eut un sourire satisfait. Il prêtait attention à la façon dont elle lui parlait, c'était intéressant... Et pour ce soir au moins, il faisait un double geste vers elle pour laisser tomber certaines barrières. Le vouvoiement avait toujours gardé entre eux une distance aussi rassurante que limitante. Entendre ce « tu » dans sa bouche, pour elle, lui avait décroché un frisson troublant.

« - Bien, tu as ma parole que je ne répéterai pas ce que tu me diras ce soir. »

Severus sourit de satisfaction avant de serrer les lèvres en une moue pensive, cherchant les mots juste pour raconter son altercation avec Drago. Elle lui avait laissé le temps de réfléchir en paix jusqu'à ce qu'un son strident s'échappe de la cuisine. Elle était revenue quelques minutes plus tard porteuse d'un plat de gratin de pommes de terre encore bouillonnant.

« - Le rôti repose dans le four, on mangera quand je me serais occupée de ta main. D'ailleurs, ça doit être bon pour l'antidouleur, on pourrait s'y mettre ? »

Severus acquiesça, pas déçu de repousser un peu l'échéance des révélations. Il se laissa faire, prenant soin de ne rien laisser paraître. Elle se saisit délicatement de sa main et fit une suite de gestes complexes au-dessus de celle-ci en prononçant la formule magique adéquate. Il dut user de toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas grimacer en sentant ses os bouger et se remettre en place. C'était douloureux, malgré la potion, et surtout très désagréable comme sensation. Elle immobilisa ensuite sa main d'un second sort avant de la bander habilement en faisant bien attention à ne pas trop serrer. Il sentait ses mains et le tissu le frôler, c'était étrange... Une proximité à la fois agréable et réconfortante. Elle termina la manœuvre en lui tendant une fiole de Poussos qu'il avala d'une traite sans s'attarder sur le goût.

Elle retourna en cuisine chercher la suite et Severus voulut se lever pour l'aider un peu mais à peine fut-il sur ses pieds qu'il se sentit vaciller. Il se rassit livide et faible, et ne bougea plus jusqu'au retour de la brune. Elle posa un plat couvert de tranches de viande saignantes et juteuses ainsi qu'un saladier plein de salade sur la table. Elle s'assit et le regarda d'un œil inquiet.

« - Ça ne va pas Severus ?

- Ce n'est rien, juste un léger malaise. Cela passera en mangeant.

- Oui, à ce propos... Je n'ai pas vraiment prévu le plat le plus pratique lorsqu'on a qu'une main. Donc j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas si je me dévoue pour te couper ta viande. »

Elle s'amusait de la situation et il se fit un malin plaisir de la remettre à sa place en riant doucement. La proposition d'aide restait réelle et gentille.

« - Oh mais c'est mal me connaître que de penser que je deviens impotent parce que je n'ai qu'une main valide. Je te signale que je reste un sorcier en totale possession de ses moyens ! »

Et pour lui prouver ses dires, il attira deux tranches de viande dans son assiette, découpa une tranche de gratin qui vient rejoindre le bœuf et il nappa le tout d'une giclée de sauce parfaitement maîtrisée. D'un sort supplémentaire il découpa la viande et les pommes de terre en petits cubes et il posa sa baguette pour se servir de sa fourchette. Il lui lança un regard très fier tandis qu'elle riait ouvertement de son attitude.

Elle prit son temps pour manger et lorsqu'il eut fini, elle se permit de relancer le sujet entre deux bouchées.

« - Et sinon, tu es toujours d'accord pour m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ou pas ?

- Ah, oui... répondit-il. Eh bien Drago et moi sommes en froid depuis quelques temps et ce soir il est passé me voir avant que je ne vienne ici. Il m'a crié dessus, à propos de beaucoup de choses et comme j'ai refusé de l'agresser en retour pour ne pas envenimer les choses, j'ai bêtement décidé de laisser aller ma colère en frappant dans un mur.

-Mmh, pas forcément l'idée du siècle, en effet. »

Severus lui jeta un regard torve, elle ne paraissait pas le prendre pour un fou ou un crétin, elle se moquait un petit peu, il l'avait mérité, mais sans méchanceté ou jugement réprobateur. Hermione était surtout soulagée d'entendre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un accident et pas d'une réelle agression. Elle n'allait pas s'appesantir sur la stupidité du geste, Severus semblait en avoir suffisamment conscience et la souffrance qu'il en retirait encore devait l'avoir convaincu de ne pas recommencer. Elle n'était pas là pour lui faire la leçon...

« - Qu'est ce qui a décidé Drago à venir te parler ? Parti comme c'était parti, je voyais bien votre bouderie durer encore quelques mois...

- Il me reprochait, dit-il avant de prendre une gorgée de whisky, craintif de la réaction de la brune, d'être un frein à votre travail et de ne penser qu'à moi en refusant de te donner les livres.

- Oh, forcément. Il n'est pas au courant de nos rendez-vous. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Elle laissa un silence s'installer entre eux, d'abords les yeux dans le vague, elle finit par les poser sur Severus et le jaugea un moment. Celui-ci, plus pour s'occuper, et éviter son regard inquisiteur, que par réelle faim, était en train de se servir en salade.

« - Tu avais parlé d'une négociation... Quel est donc le prix que tu demandes pour les carnets ?

Il fut ravi qu'elle ne réagisse pas au fait qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui. Bien que ce soit totalement vrai, ça ne semblait pas la déranger plus que ça tant qu'elle avait la possibilité de consulter les carnets au final... En revanche sa question plus que directe le força à faire face à ses choix. Severus se leva pour aller remplir son verre là où il avait vu Hermione le faire précédemment. Il arpenta la pièce un moment avant d'aller se poster face à la cheminée éteinte et laissa son regard se perdre sur les pierres couvertes de suie. Hermione l'observa faire, il était l'image d'un homme torturé par le doute des mots qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui l'inquiétait tant. Quoiqu'il veuille de richesse ou de connaissance, elle s'arrangerait pour qu'il l'obtienne. Si c'était en son pouvoir, elle lui donnerait sans hésiter. Et si ça ne l'était pas, elle chercherait un moyen pour que ça le devienne. Cela faisait dix ans, elle ne renoncerait pas si proche du but et il devait le savoir parfaitement.

Elle se leva et se plaça derrière lui, elle tendit une main hésitante vers son épaule où elle finit par la poser en dépit des conséquences. Severus posa son verre sur le rebord de la cheminée pour pouvoir poser sa main valide sur celle de la jeune femme.

« - Pour chaque carnet, je te demande en échange un rendez-vous.

- Pardon ? »

Il se tourna vers elle et planta ses yeux d'obsidienne dans les siens, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel dans ses yeux. La flamme qui les animait les faisait étinceler et il semblait aussi résolu que tourmenté par cette demande. Il lui laissait le choix finalement, de le repousser, de mettre fin au jeu, ici et maintenant. Elle comprit, il ne voulait pas qu'elle accepte pour les carnets... Il voulait qu'elle accepte parce que c'était lui, parce que leurs moments lui plaisaient autant qu'il les appréciait...

Elle n'arrivait pas se détacher de son regard, émue par cette demande qui dévoilait de l'homme plus qu'il ne lui avait jamais montré depuis le sortilège. Plus que ce qu'elle s'était laissée allée à imaginer d'ailleurs... Mais alors qu'elle ne voyait plus que les deux rocs noirs étincelants de Severus, elle comprit que cette idée, cet au-delà qu'elle n'avait pas prévu était très loin de lui déplaire. Et ce fut naturellement qu'elle s'éleva sur la pointe des pieds et vint poser ses lèvres contre celle de l'homme, une main sur sa joue rasée.

L'émotion qui les traversa en cet instant fut la même que celle qu'ils avaient connue lors de leur première rencontre de l'été. Un frisson commun les secoua tandis que leurs bouches se mouvaient l'une contre l'autre prise d'une frénésie qu'ils ne contrôlaient pas. Severus finit par prendre appui sur le manteau de la cheminée afin de pouvoir glisser sa main libre dans le dos de la jeune femme et la rapprocher tandis qu'elle s'agrippait au col de sa chemise. Le manque d'air les sépara au bout d'un moment et Hermione mit un temps à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et sourit, un peu espiègle.

« - Marché conclu. »

* * *

Verdict ? Ça vous a plu ? Qu'avez vous pensé de leur réaction à tous ? D'accord ou pas d'accord avec le déroulement des choses?


End file.
